The Unseen Truth
by Uchiha-Lady
Summary: The war is over but Sakura is still in a coma, when she wakes up and finds out things aren't really as she remembered. While tryint to cope with everything, she noticed Itachi doesn't seem to notice her. Rated M  Sequel to The untold truth.
1. Chapter 1

**So the first chapter of the Sequel is done, I was already working on this, while I was writing the last chapter of The untold truth.  
>I'm actually very curious myself in how this story is going to turn out. If you notice any mistakes let me know.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Story: The unseen Truth** (**Sequel to Untold truth.)**

**Author: Uchiha-Lady**

**Summary: The war is over but Sakura is still in a coma, when she wakes up and finds out things aren't really as she remembered. While tryint to cope with everything, she noticed Itachi doesn't seem to notice her.**

**Rated: M, for language and possible mature scenes in later chapters.**********

**Category: Naruto**

**Couple: Itachi, Sakura**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1, Strange.<p>

Sakura stirred as she started to wake up from a deep sleep. She opened her eyes a little but closed them again because of the sun light. She opened her eyes again, more slowly this time to let her eyes get used to the sun light. Once she was used to it she sat up and looked around. She noticed that she was in a forest, confused she stood up as she inspected the forest. After a while she recognized it. She was in fire country and not too far away from Konoha.

She tried to remember how she got there and searched her mind for answers. After a while her memories came back and she frowned. She wasn't supposed to be here, what had happened? She thought she maybe had fainted and that the rest took her here. She looked around again but there were no traces of people being anywhere near. So she dismissed that thought. Whatever had happened out there, she better had to find out. So she gathered her chakra to her feet and sped towards Konoha.

If the war was still going on, there wouldn't be many people in Konoha, except for the civilian people. On the way she thought back at what happened and tried to figure out how she got inside the forest.

The last thing she remembered was that she was healing someone, maybe she fainted because of chakra depletion? She didn't know, besides it would be strange they would just leave her behind inside the forest.

After a few minutes the gates of Konoha appeared and she smiled softly. Although she practically betrayed them, it had always been for her home. She wondered how Shisui and Itachi were doing, since they had fought Madara. Also she was worried for Naruto, he could control the Kyuubi's chakra now but Madara was strong. She wondered if they had defeated him.

She walked through the gates and noticed Kotetsu and Izumo sitting behind a desk. She gave a friendly nod their way and they raised their eye brows in surprise.

"Sakura?" Kotetsu questioned with surprise.

"Uh, yes?" She answered a bit bewildered.

"We didn't know you were out of the village." Kotetsu said and he looked at the list.

Sakura stared at him dumbfounded. Didn't he know there was a war going on? Come to think of it, hadn't he been fighting in it? She didn't know how to answer this and just looked at him with confusing eyes.

"Hmm, you didn't check out of the village, strange." Kotetsu said.

She thought about the last time she ran away, maybe they were confused because she hadn't checked out then and when they had left to go to war neither because there wasn't any time for that.

"Well, I didn't really have the time to check out. Can I go to the Hokage now?" She questioned right after.

"Hmm, yea sure." Kotetsu said as he gave her a confusing glance.

Sakura walked away towards the Hokage tower, as she was walking through the village she smiled again. People were walking through the streets, chattering or looking into stores.  
>A woman accidently bumped her and turned around. She had beautiful black hair and black eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry, Sakura-San." She gave Sakura a small smile and Sakura looked up at her, surprised this woman knew her name.

"It's okay, uhm. How do you know my name?" Sakura questioned.

"You are on the same team as Sasuke, correct?" The woman questioned and Sakura nodded.

"That's how I know you, now I need to go, I hope to see you soon. Sakura-san." With that she turned around and walked away, leaving a confused Sakura.

Somehow those eyes looked familiar but she didn't dwell on it too long, she had to go to the Hokage. She needed to know what had happened.

As soon as she arrived at the Hokage tower she walked up the stairs towards the office. Shizune was standing in front of it, talking to someone. When she noticed her she smiled at her.

"Sakura, what brings you here?" She questioned

"I want to speak to Tsunade-Shishou." Sakura said with a serious tone.

Shizune nodded. "Uhm, Shisou?" Shizune questioned, confusion written in her eyes.

"Yes! Please hurry up." Sakura stated with impatient eyes.

"One sec, I'll see if she's not busy." Shizune said confusion still clear in her eyes, as turned around and entered the office.

Sakura looked at the boy Shizune had been talking to. She didn't recognize him although he had something familiar. She shrugged inside her mind, not knowing where she knew him from.

The door opened again and Shizune came back out. "She can see you." She said with a smile and Sakura nodded in response and entered the office.

"Sakura, what can be so important that you want to see me now?" Tsunade asked with a sigh.

Sakura gave her a confused glance, didn't she know she had been gone? How many days had been passed since the battle? Wasn't she worried?

All kind of questions shot through her mind and she didn't know the answers.

"Uhm, when is the last time we seen each other?" She asked a bit cautious.

"This morning, before your mission." Tsunade answered as she gave her an intense look.

"Right." Sakura answered with a frown.

She hadn't done any missions this morning, or at least not that she could remember. What was going on? Apparently Tsunade didn't know what was going on as she kept giving her worried glances.

"Is everything okay, Sakura?" She questioned after a few moments of silence.

"Well, I don't know. I remember waking up in the forest not too far away from here." She explained.

Tsunade frowned at this.

"Why would you go outside the village without authorization?" Tsunade said with narrowed eyes.

"Well, with the war and all..." She started but got cut off.

"What war?" Tsunade said with surprise on her face.

Realization struck her as fast as lighting, she didn't know about the war? What was going on?

"Answer me." Tsunade commanded and Sakura shook her head in confusion.

"I'm confused." Sakura stated.

"What is with you today?" Tsunade stated. "There hasn't been a war since the third shinobi war. Go home and take some rest!" Tsunade commanded, waving her hand at her to go and Sakura nodded, gave a small bow and left the room.

Quickly she left the Hokage tower and walked towards her home. She was confused and shocked at the same time. How could the third shinobi war be the last war? They were at war with Akatsuki, or weren't they? Had it all been a bad dream from which she woken up from? No! That was impossible. Maybe Naruto or kaka-Sensei had some answers, so instead of going home she walked back towards the busy market street.

She knew where to find Naruto, he would probably be at the famous ramen stand, as always. So she walked through the market street until she was at the corner in front of Ichiraku's Ramen, she opened the curtains and went inside. She smiled as she noticed the blonde sitting at the stand and sat down beside him.

Naruto turned his head and cheered her name when he saw her.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cheered with his goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, Naruto." She greeted him with a nod.

"What you're doing here Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, I wanted to ask you what happened." Sakura questioned.

He gave her a confused look. "What happened with what?" He questioned.

"Well you know on the battlefield." She answered him.

"Uhm, Sakura-Chan. What battlefield?" He questioned as he looked at her with worried eyes. Sakura stared back into his eyes and shook her head. Did everyone here have memory loss or something?

"You know on the battlefield with Madara!" She pointed out to him.

He shot her an even more confusing look and frowned. "Who's Madara?" Naruto questioned thinking hard.

Sakura gaped at him, her mouth left open in surprise.

"Are you you're alright? Sakura-chan." He questioned her again. "You're doing a bit strange." He continued as he turned back to his ramen and took a bite.

Sakura, who still had her mouth open, closed it and shook her head. "Okay, the joke is over! Everyone can go back to normal now!" She stated.

"You're the one who isn't doing normal." Naruto said as soon as his mouth was empty.

Sakura shook her head again and annoyance took over. "I'm fine, Naruto." She answered as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" He questioned his grin on his face again.

"Home." She stated grumpy and waved him goodbye, as she left the ramen bar.

As she walked home she was lost in thought again. Somehow everything was just strange. First Tsunade didn't seem to know about any war and now Naruto doesn't know who Madara is? It was like the war had never happened but that was impossible, she had been in it, she had been there, fighting, healing.

She shook her head as she opened her front door and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and walked into the hall. Everything was exactly how she remembered and she walked up the stairs to her room. Maybe if she had a hot shower and a nice nap, everything would be okay.

So, she did exactly that. Standing under the hot shower she let her mind drift off again. She wondered if Itachi and Shisui were still in town, although they had said that they would leave as soon the war was over, but there had been no war here, or she assumed. Or did something happen to her and they were told to keep quiet about? She didn't know but she was sure to find out.

As she stepped out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and covered herself, making it like a dress around her body, before opening the door and walking towards her room. She entered and grabbed some night gear and under garment and quickly dressed herself. After dressing she lay down on her bed and sighted. There had been too much stress and finally she could rest a bit.

It didn't take long for her too fall asleep. The fight on the battlefield had worn her out.

When she woke up she noticed it was very early in the morning, too early for her taste so she turned around and tried to sleep again. After a few minutes she noticed she was too awake to sleep. She looked at her alarm and it noticed it was only 4 p.m in the morning. She gave a loud sigh as she got up while muttering something like 'Damn Uchiha.'

Quickly she dressed into a training outfit, one that was clean and washed and smelled nice. She had thrown the other outfit with the laundry, since it really needed to be washed. She grabbed her gloves and put them in her pouch and walked downstairs. She made a quick breakfast and sat down at the table.

While she was eating she was thinking about the day before. Things really had been strange, she just hoped that today everything would be normal, but she doubted it.

After breakfast she left towards the trainings field. She wanted to do some Stamina training before going to the hospital. Since she still hadn't seen a sign of Itachi nor Shisui she had to use Kagebunshin's, although it didn't really work since she knew exactly when they would throw some kunai's. After fifteen minutes she was done with it, accepting this wouldn't work.

She kept lying on the ground with her eyes closed, enjoying the soft breeze. There weren't any sounds and she welcomed the silence. She could almost fell asleep again, like this.

She heard something in the distance and it sounded like metal clinging. She frowned as she got up and looked at where the sound had come from. Again she heard the sound and she stood up and walked towards it.

It had come from the forest inside Konoha, although it was hardly a forest and more like a big park. She entered it and made sure to be silent as she crouched down and looked passed the trees.

Two people were sparring in a small clearing and she recognized one as Sasuke. She smiled for a second and shifted her gaze back to the other person, she couldn't see his face because he had his back towards her, but she knew it was Itachi. Her smile grew, so they hadn't left after all.

"Oi, Sakura?" Sasuke suddenly called out and she stiffened a bit. She walked out of the forest towards them.

"Hey." She said with a blush on her face for getting caught for snooping around.

"What are you doing here so early? I thought you usually wake up around 8?" He questioned her with a surprised look on his face.

"Uh, yea I usually did." She just gave as answer and shot Itachi a glare.

"Uhm, how are you feeling?" She questioned him.

He raised an eyebrow at her but answered nonetheless. "Fine." He just muttered.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "I see you all survived, I'm glad." She said with her smile still on her face.

"Uh what?" Sasuke questioned with confusion on his face.

Itachi gave her a weird glance before he shifted his eyes away from her again. Sakura stayed silent as she looked at Sasuke's face, she hadn't seen so many emotions on his face before. She could clearly see he was very confused, which confused her even more.

"Why wouldn't we survive?" Sasuke questioned still with confusion on his face.

"Uh, never mind." She said waving it off.

"Is there something wrong? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

This made her stiffen, had he just asked her if she was okay. Shock was written on her face as she stared at him.

"Sakura, you're acting strange. Maybe you need to go to bed again and sleep a few hours." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

A pang shot through Sakura as she noticed the smirk on face, it was the same smirk he had always made when they had been younger. She couldn't believe her eyes, she hadn't seen that smirk for so long and had thought she would never see it again, but here he was smirking at her as if nothing had happened. Maybe it was because everything turned out fine, Itachi was at his side and he knew the truth, but somehow she doubted it.

"Uh, Sakura. I thought you were over all that staring and stuff." Sasuke suddenly said.

Sakura now waking up from her thoughts noticed she was staring at him like a madman. A blush crept to her face.

"Sorry." She mumbled and glanced at Itachi, who was looking at her, as if she was crazy.

"Oh, yea. You remember my brother, right?" Sasuke suddenly said to her which made her look at him with surprise.

"Of course I know your brother. Baka." She said towards him as she shook her head. Memories of her and Itachi crept into her mind and made her blush, so she looked to the ground, hoping they wouldn't notice. Suddenly Sasuke groaned and Sakura looked at him again.

"Don't tell me it went from me to him?" He questioned.

Sakura was speechless, she couldn't believe he had just said that. She must've heard wrong.

"W…What?" She stuttered bewildered.

"Well you used to like me, but I already told you I didn't see you that way, so now you're going to chase my brother because you can't have me?" He questioned.

Anger shot through Sakura, what the hell was he talking about. We never talked about such things and she didn't like his brother!

"What makes you think that? Sasuke." She questioned with controlled anger.

"Because you were blushing." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Just because I blush doesn't mean I like him and another thing we never talked about such things! You arrogant prick!" She shot at him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow towards her and Sasuke did the same. Sasuke shrugged and ignored it as he averted his gaze towards his brother.

"Nii-San, let's continue training." Sasuke said and Itachi nodded.

"Where is Kaka-Sensei?" Sakura asked towards Sasuke and he shrugged again in answer.

"You know how he is, always showing up when he wants to show up. When you search for him you won't find him." Sasuke answered and Sakura nodded in response and wanted to turn around when she missed someone being here.

"Uhm, where is Shisui-San?" She questioned looking at Itachi.

Itachi and Sasuke shot her a surprised look, although it was barely noticeable at Itachi.

"Sakura? How do you know Shisui-San?" Sasuke asked and Itachi looked at her as he waited for her to answer.

Sakura blinked her eyes a couple of times, she couldn't believe they just asked her that, they were with her and Shisui had even protected her when she was healing Itachi. She was practically kidnapped by Shisui to heal Itachi, didn't they remember? She didn't understand what the hell was with them, what were they trying to do? Confuse her even more or make her crazy? Like hell she would let that happen. Grumpy she stared at them becoming more angered as the seconds ticked by.

"Are you both stupid?" She called out.

"You didn't answer the question." Itachi stated immediately.

Now she began to become really pissed, she didn't like this game they were playing and it would stop now, she wanted answers!

"Uchiha Itachi! If you don't give me some answers immediately, I'll punch a hole in you!" She growled in anger.

Sasuke stiffened and shot a glance at Itachi, wondering how he would react.

"What makes you think a punch would hurt me, especially from a woman." Itachi merely answered.

Sakura blinked her eyes again and frowned. He knew she could punch him all the way to suna and back, still he stated as if she would hit like a girl, that prick!

"Well, since you put it that way, why don't you let me punch you then?" She said with a sweet, fake, smile on her face.

"Nii-San. Don't mind her, she can't really fight, not really worth it. She's more a genjutsu type." Sasuke told Itachi and his brother nodded in response.

Sakura felt as if someone hit her face hard, shocked she stared at Sasuke until her anger boiled up again. What the hell was wrong with them, how dare they think she was weak. She had always been the weak link inside team 7, until Tsunade trained her, like hell she would let them call her weak!

Angry she rushed towards Sasuke as fast as she could, she gathered her chakra into her fist and aimed it at him but he simple side stepped, with a smirk on his face.

"Sakura, don't be so foolish. You know you're weaker..." He stopped mid sentence when he noticed the smirk on her face.

She slammed her fist into the ground and the ground crumbled beneath her fist, rock flew up into the air, hitting anything or anyone standing too close. The ground shook and a small crater appeared beneath her.

One of the rocks hit Sasuke hard in the face, which sends him a little backwards, he easily regained his balance and landed on his feet, while holding his arms in front of him to protect himself. His nose hurt because of the impact from the rock, he hadn't expected.

Sasuke eyes were wide with shock as he looked at her. Sakura stood straight again and looked at him with an angry expression. Itachi also gave her a curious glance and remembered what she had said to him a few moments earlier. Now, he was glad she hadn't punched him, although he was curious what her limit would be and where she had learned it, only the current hokage was able to use that inhuman strength.

"Sakura. When did you learn that?" Sasuke asked his eyes wide.

"I learned it while you were away from the village, Sasuke. You're not the only one who became more powerful! You really thought that you would be the only one training?" She questioned, snarling.

Sasuke gave her a confusing look once more. "Uh Sakura. I haven't left the village, why would I do that?" Sasuke said with a frown.

Sakura stiffened and looked at him with confusing eyes. They had been searching for him for so long, trying to get him back for so long and only recently they were able to finally get him back to Konoha, thanks to Itachi. What did he mean he hadn't left?

"What do you mean, you didn't left?" She questioned, confused.

Sasuke shrugged. "Why would I want to leave?" He questioned, also confused.

Sakura blinked her eyes. "You left Konoha to join Orochimaru! Why, am I telling you this you know it yourself!" She said while shaking her head.

This caused the both Uchiha's to stiffen. Itachi narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

"Why would I want to go to Orochimaru? He tried to steal Itachi's sharingan once." Sasuke said, with disbelief showing on his face.

Sakura had the same disbelieving look on her face. Did he act out of stupidity? Okay that was it, she didn't know what was going on but like hell she was going to stay any longer with those two. Grumpy, she turned around and stomped away into the park. She could hear Sasuke call out to her but she didn't respond.

When Sakura was gone, Sasuke gave a confusing look towards his brother, who just shrugged. "You have weird teammates." Itachi commented and Sasuke nodded.

"Anyway, she still hasn't us given an answer about how she knows Shisui." Itachi continued.

"Yea, let's go to Shisui and ask him. Is he working now?" Sasuke asked.  
>Itachi shook his head and they both left quickly, towards Shisui.<p>

Sakura walked out of the park towards the stone memorial, she remembered her first and second training here and smiled. The second time they had caught the bells thanks to Naruto's great thinking, although it hadn't been really fair but Kakashi seemed to have no weakness besides his Icha Icha Paradise. It had been the perfect weak point for Naruto since he had read the newest one, to his own disgust.

"Sakura?" She heard Kakashi suddenly next to her and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Kaka-Sensei." She said surprised, she hadn't noticed him since she had been lost in thought.

"What brings you out here Sakura?" Kakashi questioned, his one eye looking at her, searching for any answer.

"I was looking for you." Sakura answered with a smile.

"Is that so? Why is that?" Kakashi questioned as he averted his gaze to the stone. Sakura looked at the stone too, many names were written on them, probably some people Kakashi had known.

"I need some answers, I'm confused." She said, not looking at him.

"Hmm, I see." He said as he looked at her again, waiting for her to spill it.

"What happened?" She just questioned not knowing what to exactly ask.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at her. "What happened where, Sakura?" he questioned with his usual aloof face.

Sakura gave a sigh. "What happened with the... war?" She tried carefully.

"Hmm, you mean the third shinobi war?" He questioned her a bit surprised she would ask about it.

Sakura shook her head and gave a sigh.

"Kaka-Sensei! I mean the war against Akatsuki." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm, Akatsuki huh." He answered aloof and looked up at the sky as if he was in deep thought.

"I surely do not know where you talking about. However I do know who Akatsuki are and also know you aren't supposed to know about them." He answered as he gave her an intense look, with his one eye.

"What do you mean I'm not supposed to know about them? They have been after Naruto for so long! Of course I know about the Akatsuki! And Madara, who was the one who declared the war against all the shinobi villages! We fought against them, I even beaten one myself!" She spilled everything out.

"Sakura? What are you talking about?" Kakashi said with narrowed eyes, although only one was shown. Sakura gaped at him, her mouth open in shock.

"None of that happened. Did you make this all up so Naruto and Sasuke would respect you a bit more? I'm sorry that I haven't trained you as much as you would like, Sakura, but that isn't a reason to make things up. Now tell me how do you know about the Akatsuki and that they are after Naruto?" He questioned her.

Sakura shook her head, she couldn't believe this. Why would she make that up, why would she lie about this, she was strong enough. She suddenly felt small and hopeless, not knowing what was going on, nobody who could answer her anything, it was as if she was all alone.

"Only Jiraija, the hokage and I are supposed to know about Akatsuki, Sakura." He stated. "And what you said about Madara? He is long dead, Sakura." Kakashi said shaking his head. "Didn't you learn that in the academy? You must've hit your head, why don't you go to the hospital." Kakashi continued, now with a worried eye.

"I'm fine, Kaka-sensei." Sakura said as she hangs her head while turning around and started to walk away.

"Oh and Sakura?" Kakashi questioned while he turned to her.

"Hm?" She turned around half towards him and looked at him.

"Don't tell anyone about Akatsuki. I don't know how you know but keep it secret for now." Kakashi said and she nodded and walked away from him.

Kakashi stared at her back until she disappeared out of sight then he quickly went through some hand seals and disappeared with a poof of smoke. He arrived at the Hokage tower and knocked on the window. He could hear Tsunade mumbling grumpy and the next second the window shoved open.

"Kakashi, next time you will use the door." She grunted as she walked back towards her chair and sat down again, grabbing some papers on her disk with a disgusted look on her face. She hated paper work.

"Now what is it?" She questioned. "I need to do a lot of paper work." She said dissatisfied. "So hurry up."

"Sakura, she's acting weird." Kakashi said and Tsunade looked up from the paper work.

"So you also noticed." She said as she leaned on her elbows, folding her hands.

Kakashi nodded. "She also has knowledge about the Akatsuki and that they are after Naruto, which surprised me, I wondered maybe you told her." He continued.

Tsunade frowned and shook her head. "I did not, I wonder who would've told her though." She spoke and Kakashi nodded.

"She also said something about war and Madara being involved with it and about her killing an Akatsuki." He continued and Tsunade blinked a couple of times.

"Madara? Isn't he long dead?" She questioned and Kakashi nodded. "And she also came to me saying something about war." Tsunade said frowning.

"Kakashi, will you keep an eye on her? I got a feeling something strange is going on with her." Tsunade said, still in thought.

Kakashi nodded. "As you wish." He said and gave a small bow and poofed away.

Tsunade bit her under lip. "What the hell is wrong with her?" She mumbled and let out a sigh.

Itachi and Sasuke arrived and their cousins home and knocked on the door. Shisui's mother, their aunt, opened the door and raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Well, look who we have here." She said as she let them in.

"You two should visit more often, you two are always training and training, or doing missions." Their aunt spoke as she let them in the living room.

"Were here to see Shisui." Itachi said, as they sat down.

"I'll call him, he's probably in his room." Their aunt said and walked out of the living room.

A Minute later, their aunt walked back into the room, followed by Shisui. Their aunt, named Mitsuki, walked into the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"Wow, Is it my birthday?" Shisui asked.

"Very funny, Shisui-San." Sasuke grunted and shook his head.

Shisui gave a smirk in response and also sat down.

"So what brings my two favorite cousins here?" He questioned them.

"How do you know Sakura?" Sasuke questioned immediately.

"Uuhh, who?" Shisui said with a frown.

"Sakura, my teammate." Sasuke explained.

"I... Don't." Shisui said with a shrug.

Sasuke frowned at this and Itachi looked a bit confused, although it was barely noticeable.

"She asked about you." Itachi said, as he scanned Shisui's face for any hint.

"Well, maybe she knows me because I'm such a great and handsome ninja." Shisui said with a grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his cousin and Itachi shook his head.

"You aren't secretly dating here... Right?" Sasuke asked in suspicion.

"What!" Shisui questioned, clearly confused. "I'm not dating anyone, Sasuke."

"I really don't know her." Shisui said, now getting annoyed.

"Then how does she know you?" Itachi questioned.

"You should ask her, not me." Shisui said with a simple shrug.

"We did, she asked if we were both stupid." Sasuke said with a frown.

Shisui raised his eyebrow. "She asked if you both were stupid? Wow, she got guts to call both of the Uchiha geniuses stupid."

They didn't respond to that and they remained silent for a while, wondering how Sakura knew Shisui.

"She also acted different, she wasn't her usual self. Normally she wouldn't dare call me stupid and she even attacked me." Sasuke mumbled.

"Then how is she normally?" Shisui questioned.

"Normally, she gets angry at Naruto a lot, not me. She is usually silent and doesn't talk much. She is smart but doesn't have a lot of fighting skills, she knows a bit of genjutsu which Kakashi-Sensei taught her." Sasuke explained to them.

"I always told her she was too innocent and weak to be a ninja." Sasuke continued and he frowned again.

"But today she was totally different, she attacked me and if she had hit me, I would probably in the hospital right now. I managed to side step it but she hit the ground, shattering it like it was nothing. She couldn't do that before." Sasuke said.

"That strength rivals that of the hokage, maybe she taught her." Itachi stated.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, a few days ago with training, she wasn't able to do it."

"Well, then it's settled." Shisui said as he stood up. The two Uchiha's looked up at him.

"Let's ask the hokage herself." Shisui said with a shrug, as he started to walk out of the living room. The two brothers quickly stood up and followed him out of the house.

Sakura decided to check the hospital, since Tsunade hadn't really given her a mission to do, she didn't know where else to go. She walked inside the hospital and noticed Miyu sitting at the counter. She didn't say anything and was about to enter, when Miyu called out to her.

"Where you think you're going, visit hours are over." Miyu yelled at her.

Sakura looked up at her and blinked her eyes. She could enter whenever she wanted.

"I'm just visiting to see if there were any patients, who could need my help." Sakura explained.

Miyu gave her a confused look. "We have enough medics and you aren't qualified to help any patients." She answered.

"What." Sakura answered, utterly confused.

"You heard me, now out." Miyu answered as she pointed to the exit.

"Now, you listen to me! I can come in here whenever I want to come in here." Sakura grunted, getting annoyed with the nurse.

Before the nurse could reply two people entered with a heavily wounded person. Sakura immediately went towards them and noticed immediately this person was poisoned. The Miyu pushed a button at the counter and immediately some medics rushed towards them. They pushed Sakura aside as they lay him down on a stretcher.

"Leave, we have things to do." Miyu said as she followed the medics inside.

Sakura ignored her and just followed. Like hell, she would listen now, that they just brought a wounded person inside.

Miyu turned around and noticed Sakura following. "Okay, that's it. If you don't leave immediately I will call security." She hissed at Sakura.

"That man is poisoned, do you know how to extract poison?" Sakura shot back as she narrowed her eyes.

She didn't know what was going on but she would ask Tsunade-Shisou as soon as she was done here, why wouldn't they allow her in the hospital anymore.

Miyu gave her a confused glance. "What are you talking about?" She questioned with narrowed eyes.

"That man is poisoned, you haven't noticed?" Sakura asked calmly, although underneath she was boiling, she wanted to get to that patient as soon as possible, who knows how long he had been poisoned. When someone was poisoned, you needed to extract it as soon as possible.

Miyu didn't answer and still looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Fine, follow me." She finally grunted, obviously not happy about it.

Sakura followed her and Miyu let her into the surgery room, the medics who were working on the patient looked up.

"Miyu, what is she doing here?" One of them asked.

"She said this man was poisoned." Miyu answered him.

Sakura walked forward to the patient and looked at his state. He had several deep cuts, which were bleeding heavily.

"Please, leave the room immediately. We can handle this." One of the medics said as she started to heal the wounds.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her and watched her work for a second but didn't leave. After a few seconds she became very annoyed by their stupidity.

"Enough. This way the patient won't heal!" Sakura said, as she noticed the wound didn't close.

"We told you to leave, you are not allowed in here." One of the medics said in controlled anger.

"I need two bowls of water... Immediately!" Sakura just responded, getting annoyed.

"What are you planning?" The medic questioned.

"I need to extract the poison before healing his wounds, also I need to know with what kind of poison were dealing with." Sakura said.

"You don't know what your doing, leave!" The head medic said as he grabbed her arm, so he could send her out.

Sakura who was losing control of her temper pulled her arm away from his grip.

"If you don't listen to me right now! This man will die!" She shouted in anger.

Everyone stared at her and she became even angrier.

"Now give me those bowls I asked for, or there will be hell to pay!" She shouted in anger.

One of the medics started to move and grabbed two bowls out of a small cabin. He wanted to give them to Sakura but she only grabbed one.

"Fill the other one with water." She stated as she grabbed into her pouch.

Luckily she still had some of the medicine where she healed Itachi with. As soon as he had given her the bowl with water she poured some of the medicine in it and started to work.

"Don't throw the bowl away, as soon as I filled it again. I need to get the poison to know what it is and make an antidote. Make sure there is an empty bowl throughout the process." She explained and the medics nodded.

The head medic looked at her while she worked on the patient and was shocked to see that she pushed the water through him.

"What are you doing?" The head medic questioned, utterly confused.

"I'm extracting the poison with the use of my chakra and the water." She explained as she concentrated on her chakra.

"No one is capable of doing that." The head medic said.

She didn't answer as she needed to concentrate, if she lost focus and her chakra would linger, she could cause further internal injuries, which could be fatal to him.

She didn't know for how long she had worked on the patient but when she was done, the sweat was standing on her forehead. She gave a small sigh and gave a soft smile.

"All done, did you keep the poison?" She questioned and the medic who changed the bowls nodded.

"Good, the poison is out of his system now, try to heal him again. I need to look at the poison." She stated as she grabbed a large bowl, which held the poison.

She walked out of the surgery room followed by Miyu, who hadn't spoken a word, while she was busy.

"Where did you learn that?" She questioned as they walked towards the lab.

"From Tsunade-Shisou." Sakura just answered as they entered the lab.

Miyu gave Sakura a confusing glance but before she could say anything Sakura told her to leave that she needed her space for this.

"You'll see me when I'm done." Sakura answered and closed the door in front of Miyu.

Once alone she put the bowl on a large table and she grabbed the stuff she needed. Once everything was in place she started to separate the poison from the water, throwing the poison in a small bowl. It didn't take long or she was done with that. She used a syringe to get some poison on the microscope slide and put it under the microscope.

She examined it for a while and after some time she added some of her own blood to see what it did. Too her surprise the white cells in her blood started evaporate.

This would explain why his wounds didn't heal when the medic tried to heal him. Frowning she bit her under lip. She knew some plants that held this kind of poison and gave a small smile. She looked around the lab and found what she was looking for, a big book which held all kind of poisonous flowers and plants. She grabbed it and quickly looked through it until she found what she was looking for.

After quickly looking at what she needed to make an antidote she made a small note and left the lab to go to the storage room. She hoped they had everything she needed in stock.

Once arrived she noticed it was stuffed and smiled again, everything went great and this patient will be up and running in no time.

She grabbed the ingredients she needed and returned to the lab to make the antidote.

Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke arrived at the hokage tower and walked inside and went up the stairs towards the hokage's office. Once arrived Shisui knocked and they heard a muffled 'come in' and entered.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows as she noticed the three Uchiha's walking in. She stayed silent and waited till they explained why they were here.

"Hokage-Sama." Itachi started as he gave a small bow.

"What brings you three to my office?" Tsunade asked, getting impatient.

"We want to ask about Sakura." Sasuke said.

Tsunade frowned at this. "So you've noticed too?"

"That's she's acting different than usual? Yes." Sasuke stated.

"We have a question about her." Shisui said.

"Shoot." Tsunade replied.

"Did you teach her your strength technique?" Itachi questioned.

Tsunade gave a confusing look. "No, why would I want to teach her that?" She asked a bit bewildered.

"Because she used it on me." Sasuke stated, looking confused.

"She did what?" Tsunade questioned with her eyes wide in shock.

"She used the same technique you are known for on Sasuke." Itachi explained.

Tsunade looked from Itachi to Sasuke and back. "That's impossible." Tsunade exclaimed.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and seemed to be lost in thought. A silence stretched through the office as they all were lost in their own thoughts. Tsunade was about to speak when a knock on the door made her change her mind.

"Now what?" She shouted, getting frustrated.

The door opened and Shizune walked in. "Tsunade-Sama. The head medic is here, he says he has important news."

"Let him in!" Tsunade shouted.

The head medic entered and looked at the Uchiha's but decided to ignore them.

"Hokage-sama, a new patient has been brought in, he was badly injured and poisoned. However, we managed to heal him thanks to a pinked hair ninja." He told Tsunade.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "You got the name?" She questioned him, although she already had a feeling who this person would be. There was only one pink haired girl in town and her name was Sakura.

"Hai, Miyu told me her name was Sakura." He continued.

"Thank you for letting me now, you're dismissed." Tsunade grunted.

"I'm confused hokage-sama. She was using a very difficult technique which I didn't know about, to extract the poison, only those with precise chakra control could do such a thing, she told me she learned it from you, hokage-sama. Is she you're pupil?" He questioned the hokage.

Tsunade eyes widened again, she had no idea what this man was talking about, she never taught Sakura anything. She wondered where the hell she learned all of this.

"Tell Sakura to get here immediately!" Tsunade said towards the head medic.

"She's working to make an antidote for the poison at the moment." The head medic answered.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows, surprised. There were too many surprised from the pink haired girl and she gave a sigh.

"Fine, then we will go to her." Tsunade stated as she stood up. "You three are coming with me." She ordered to the three Uchiha's and they gave a nod.

Sakura just finished the antidote and stretched herself. She cleaned the lab, putting everything back in its usual spot and was about to open the door when the door already opened.

Tsunade walked in, followed by Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke. Sakura raised her eyebrow in question, wondering if something was wrong.

"Haruno Sakura, you are going to explain exactly to me why you are in here!" Tsunade grunted.

Sakura blinked her eyes and looked towards the three Uchiha's and then back to Tsunade.

"I was making an antidote for a newly arrived patient." She just answered.

"Now explain to me how you are capable to make that antidote!" Tsunade questioned while narrowing her eyes.

Sakura frowned at this. "What do you mean Tsunade-Shisou?" She questioned bewildered.

At this Tsunade stiffened. "How did you just call me?" She questioned surprised.

"Uuh." Sakura was utterly confused, she didn't have clue to what was going on and she looked at the three Uchiha's again.

Tsunade, still waiting for an answer, started to tap her feet, getting impatient.

"You better start explaining." Tsunade said.

Sakura looked back at Tsunade, confusion was written on her face and shown in her eyes. She was utterly speechless and didn't know what to say.

"I..." Was all she could manage to answer.

"How do you know me?" Shisui suddenly asked and Sakura looked at him.

Sakura gave a frown. "Don't act so dumb Shisui." She answered confused.

"Huh? That was a serious question." He stated as he crossed his arms.

Sakura gave a sigh and she could feel a headache coming up. She laid her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, she felt as if she was going nuts.

"Shisui, you kidnapped me to heal Itachi." She said as she shook her head a bit.

"Uuh... What?" He questioned.

Tsunade also gave her a confused look.

"Why would I kidnap you to heal my cousin? I know he doesn't want to go to the hospital but I wouldn't kidnap someone to do it. Besides, if I would kidnap someone it would be a medic." Shisui said towards her, confusion in his voice.

"I 'am a medic, you fool." Sakura grunted, getting annoyed.

"And where exactly did you learn to be one?" Tsunade questioned again.

"You learned me!" Sakura clenched her fists, this was ridiculous.

"I did not learn anything to you!" Tsunade stated. "Who are you?"

At this Sakura stiffened. "What do you mean? You didn't learn me anything." Sakura stated with her eyes wide. "I trained under you for more than three years!" Sakura whispered as she stared at the floor.

Had it all been a nightmare, was everything she'd been through a lie? Did she fell asleep in the forest and had everything had just been a bad dream? She shook her head … No, that was impossible.

At this Tsunade frowned again. "No you didn't. Why would I want to teach you?" She questioned Sakura.

"Because Sasuke, he ran away from the village to seek revenge on Itachi." Sakura just answered utterly confused.

"What do you mean?" Itachi finally spoke.

Sakura shifted her eyes to Itachi and then shook her head. She wanted to run, run far away from everyone, she felt stressed and stupid. It had been a nightmare and now she thought it was real but it had looked so real. No, it had been real. She had cried for him, she and Naruto had been through so much, too much to get Sasuke back. Then why...?

Sakura could feel the room spinning and grabbed hold on the table. No, there was nothing to worry about, this must be some kind of sick joke. They will laugh about it later and would say she fell for it. Sasuke... Didn't he remember? Why didn't anyone remember? Kaka-Sensei... Naruto, Tsunade-Shisou, Shisui, Itachi... Anyone.

"Sakura?" Sasuke walked towards her and supported her. "Hey, you okay?" He questioned.

Sakura didn't answer and she took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding madly as she took another deep breath. She needed to calm down, just calm down she thought to herself.

"She's hyperventilating." Tsunade stated as she walked to Sakura.

She grabbed Sakura by her arms and sat her down on the stool.

"Everyone leave the room, she needs to calm down before she faints." Tsunade ordered and everyone did as they were told.

"Sakura, take a deep breath, count till three and then slowly release it." Tsunade said towards her.

Sakura did as she was told and after a couple of times of doing this, she started to calm down.

"Sakura, what is going on?" Tsunade asked, now worried.

"I... I don't know." Sakura said and suddenly she was in tears.

She didn't know what was real anymore and it was like everyone just didn't care.

"Why don't you tell me everything you know?" Tsunade questioned. "I won't interfere, just begin at the beginning."

Sakura nodded and started telling everything, she been through. About team 7, Sasuke and his revenge, as he left. The massacre, how she was kidnapped by Shisui to heal Itachi. The war and Madara. She told Tsunade everything she knew.

After she was done Tsunade just stared at her, confused and shocked at the same time.

"Sakura..." Tsunade started.

Sakura looked up at her Shisou with pleading eyes.

Tsunade shook her head. "Sakura, none of that happened." Tsunade said worried.

Sakura's eyes widened. "But... How? I was there! Are you saying I'm crazy?" Sakura shouted.

"I don't know, Sakura. The fact that you are capable of healing says that somehow it's all true but it never happened." Tsunade messaged her forehead in thought.

"Go home and sleep. I will take you off the duty list for now." Tsunade stated as she gave a sigh. "I want to know what is going on first." Tsunade said and Sakura gave a sad nod.

She stood up and walked out of the lab and was met by three Uchiha's, Sasuke gave her a curious glance but she ignored them as she continued to walk past them.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out.

"Not now, Sasuke." She said as she continued walking.

As soon as she came home she walked towards her bedroom and let herself fall on her bed. She felt alone and it was like the world she knew it crashed. Everything she knew, the world she had lived it wasn't really here. Everything she knew about her team was gone. There was... Nothing left. It was like she had never lived her life.

On the other hand, if nothing she had told Tsunade had ever happened, it also meant the Uchiha massacre didn't happen. Meaning Sasuke had a normal childhood and didn't run away to Orochimaru, it meant things were normal. Then why was she so sad that none of the things ever happened, she didn't understand.

Her mind lingered on Itachi and how he had acted towards her, he had barely spoken to her. Of course, if everything that happened wasn't true then Itachi didn't know her. In fact, she probably didn't even kiss him. Maybe it had all been a stupid nightmare or dream... Maybe even a hallucination.

Exhausted by the stress and emotions she fell asleep, still wearing her clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>So the first chapter done. This chapter was kinda fun to write and at the same time, it was... Kinda hard. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<br>I know this was a fast update... But like I said I was already working on this. I already had in mind how The untold truth would end, so it was easier to start the first chapter.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think and please review. Critics are welcome.**

**(with The untold told I had so many hits but not many reviewed. So I hope that will change because they make me happy :D)**

**Sincerly,  
>Uchiha-Lady<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, another chapter done. I was kinda stuck while writing but... I guess it all worked out fine. By the way, if you have any nice ideas for the story dont be affraid to speak up, I'm always open to suggestions. **

**I want to thank for reviewing:  
><strong>Angel897  
>shadow rose2717<br>Twisted Musalih  
>mimz2269<br>AmaneHikariUchiha

**Enjoy,**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Going Crazy.<p>

Sakura woke up and blinked her eyes, she noticed she was lying on her bed, with clothes on. She frowned and shook her head. She gave a glance at the clock and noticed it was too early for her tasted. She kept lying and thought about her conversation with Tsunade. She was absolutely sure that she didn't make all these things up. Sighing, she stood up and grabbed some clean clothes and disappeared into the shower.

After her shower she quickly dressed and went into the kitchen for breakfast. After her breakfast she stayed put, not wanting to go outside to the people who didn't know anything about her. They thought of her as weak, slightly she wondered how she had been in this... world. She didn't know she had no clue where she was. Of course she was in Konoha but it was like... She didn't know.

She decided she would just grab a book and stay inside all day. So she grabbed one of her books and planted herself on the couch. The book wasn't really interesting anymore, she had read it before and after some time she closed it, not able to concentrate on the reading. She stared outside, lost in thought.

Suddenly the bell rang, which made her snap out of her thoughts. She looked at the clock and noticed it was still too early for any visitors. She walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Sasuke standing in front of it.

"Hey Sakura." He said with a smile.

Sakura stared at him and shook her head.

"What are you doing here so early?" Sakura grunted, not wanting to see anyone now.

Sasuke shrugged. "Wanted to know how you were feeling today." He explained and he held a bag up.

"Kaa-San heard about what happened and made some onigiri for you." Sasuke said as he pushed the bags in her hands.

Sakura blinked a couple of times. "You're... Mother?" She questioned unbelievable.

Sasuke just nodded and then shrugged again. "She worries too much."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, she knew the massacre didn't happen here but his mother was worried about her, she didn't even know his mother. Sakura didn't know what to say, she slightly wondered who his mother was, she never had the chance to meet any of his parent or family, beside Itachi.

"So uh, I'm going to train. You want to come?" Sasuke questioned and Sakura frowned.

After a while she nodded. "Sure, let me put this inside and thank your mother for me, please" She answered, as she walked inside and put the bag on the counter.

Quickly she grabbed her shoes and put them on and left her house. Sasuke smiled at her when she was walking towards her. She gave a small smile back and together they walked towards the trainings field.

"Shisui-San will come too." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded in response.

Once arrived, she noticed Itachi and Shisui were already training. She'd seen them train once and back then she couldn't keep up with them. This time it wasn't much different, they both moved so fast it was hard to keep up with them. When they noticed their arrival they stopped and walked towards them.

"So you're Sakura?" Shisui asked with a grin.

Sakura nodded and felt stupid, she already knew him but he didn't know her at all. Shisui nodded in response.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-San." Shisui said and Sakura frowned.

"Uhm, yea same." Sakura answered uneasy.

Itachi didn't spoke to her and casually sat down on the ground, quickly followed by Sasuke and Shisui. Sakura felt out of place and wanted nothing more than too run. She had known them, she had cooked for them and here she was feeling uneasy with them.

"Sasuke, I'm going to head home." She said and she turned around to walk away.

"Wait, why?" Sasuke questioned as he looked up at her.

Sakura shrugged. She couldn't tell them she felt uneasy, that would be ridiculous.

"Oi, Teme!" They suddenly heard and everyone looked at where the sound comes from.

Naruto ran towards them and stopped in front of the four.

"Sakura-Chan, you're up early." Naruto beamed, grinning.

Sakura just nodded and examined Naruto, he didn't look any different than usual.

"Né, Sakura-Chan? You're here to train too?" Naruto questioned curious.

Sakura shook her head. "No, Sasuke asked if I wanted to join in. Actually I was about to leave."

Naruto frowned. "Why? You don't need to go, I know you aren't that strong but we can teach her some stuff. Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave him a warning glance and shook his head slightly.

Sakura's eye twitched at Naruto's comment. "Naruto! What did you just say?" She grunted.

"You don't need to be angry Sakura-Chan." Naruto said scratching his head and gave a goofy grin. "Me and Sasuke were lucky. I have Ero-Sannin and Sasuke his brother."

"Where you just saying I wasn't strong?" Sakura said with narrowed eyes and she opened her pouch.

"Well... Uhh... Sakura-Chan what are you doing?" Naruto questioned as Sakura casually put her gloves on.

"I'm deciding whether to kill you or let you live." She answered with a sweet smile.

"Naruto, Sakura isn't weak anymore." Sasuke said quickly before she would let go of her anger. Naruto gave Sasuke a confusing glance.

"What do you mean, Teme? We trained a few days ago, she wasn't able to land a hit on you." Naruto said confused.

Itachi and Shisui looked from Sakura to Naruto and then back to Sasuke. Shisui shook his head. "I wouldn't know if she is weak or not, I don't really know her." Shisui shrugged casually.

Sakura didn't respond to this, the real Shisui knew damn well she wasn't weak. She had even protected Shisui when Sasuke had tried to kill him. Of course she wouldn't speak of this out loud, she would only get weird glances and they would say she was crazy or something.

"I'm going home." She said instead and turned around to walk away.

"Sakura-Chan, don't be like that." Naruto whined as he grabbed her arm.

"Let's train." Shisui suddenly stated as he stood up. "I'll train with you Sakura-San." Shisui said and Sakura slowly turned around. She thought about the last time they trained and she gave a smirk, back then she had been able to surprise him with her medic skills.

So she gave a small nod and walked into the trainings field, followed by Shisui.

"Where are you smirking about?" Shisui questioned.

"Something funny, I wonder if it will work again." She just replied.

"What?" Shisui asked confused.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing." She answered, smirk still present.

They both went into fighting stance and she waited for him to make a move. The others where all sitting at the side line watching the fight.

"She will never win against Shisui-San." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

"Hn." Itachi answered monotone.

"Go, Sakura-Chan." Naruto cheered with a grin.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, he wasn't going for the first move. She knew from experience that he was incredibly fast, so she had to keep her eyes on him at all times. Finally getting impatient, Shisui disappeared from his spot, Sakura looked around her trying to find him as fast as she could. He appeared behind her and Sakura was able to block his kick and jumped back, getting some distance.

Again she stood still, waiting for him to attack. She noticed him frown and she gave a small smirk again. Deciding she waited long enough she created a couple of kage-bunshin's like the last time she fought with him. They would keep him busy while she tried to land a hit on him. Of course with his sharingan, he could easily find the real her but that didn't matter, if he got punched by one of her bunshin's it would be just as painful.

The kage-bunshin's attacked and he could easily dodge their attacks. Sakura also joined the fight and threw some punches and kicks at him. Suddenly Shisui jumped back and quickly went through some hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu."

A large fireball erupted from his mouth and flew towards her in great speed. She inwardly cursed as she quickly went out of the way. Her bunchin's disappeared and she narrowed her eyes at him. He sure wasn't holding back against her and didn't underestimate her.

She was in a crouch position and she followed his moves, when suddenly she was kicked from the back. She fell forwards and landed on her knees. She noticed him standing behind her and looked back towards the Shisui in front of her, which disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Becoming annoyed she stood up and faced him again. This time she wouldn't let him get near her so easily. She decided he must've made the kage bunshin immediately after he did the katon jutsu. Too be able to switch so fast was amazing to her, still she wouldn't give up that easily.

She ran towards the forest and Shisui frowned but then followed her. The rest stood up and followed from a small distance.

"Is she running away?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"So it seems." Itachi answered

Sakura came to a halt at a small clearing in the forest, the one where she had seen Itachi and Sasuke train and turned around towards Shisui again. She made an innocent face, as she walked towards the nearest tree. Shisui followed her every move, not knowing what she was planning. He went into a fighting position again, not trusting her one bit.

Casually she planted her hand against the tree.

"You're pretty fast huh?" She questioned, although she knew the answer.

Shisui didn't respond and knew she was up to something.

"You know, I defeated you once." Sakura said casually, still leaning against the tree.

This made him look up in confusion. "No, you didn't." He stated.

"Yes, I did. You just don't know it." She shrugged a bit.

"I don't even know you, besides there isn't a girl who can defeat me." Shisui said shrugging.

"Wow, the Shisui I remember isn't that arrogant but then again the Shisui I know also knows I can punch him all the way to Suna." Sakura said with a fake smile.

"Sorry, dunno that guy." Shisui merely answered with a grin.

Suddenly Sakura grabbed the tree and pulled it from the ground and threw it Shisui's way. Shisui eyes widened a little when he noticed a tree coming his way at a high rate speed. Quickly he flickered away and a crashing sound was heard and birds flew up into the sky.

"Kuso." Shisui cursed and he checked where Sakura was standing but found she wasn't there.

"What the... You can't throw with trees!" Shisui shouted but there wasn't a response.

He looked around the forest with his sharingan but before he could spot her he heard her coming up from behind.

"Shannaro!" Sakura yelled and punched him in the face as he was about to turn around.

Shisui flew a couple meters away and slammed into a tree. His face felt as if it was squashed.  
>Cursing loudly he got up, telling himself it was stupid to let her too close.<p>

"Kuso." He muttered as he looked at her again, while rubbing his cheek.

Sakura gave a satisfied smirk his way. "I can throw with trees, whenever I want." She answered at his earlier statement.

"tsk." Shisui went into fighting position again. "This time I won't let you come to close." Shisui said, although it was barely noticeable that he talked because of the pain in his cheek.

Sakura just smirked and waited for him to attack. Somehow she needed to reach his muscles just like last time and then they wouldn't think of her being weak anymore. Shisui kept at a distance and went through some hand seals again. Noticing what he was planning Sakura ran towards him.

"Katon: Housenka no justsu."

Small fireball erupted from his mouth towards Sakura. She dodged them while running towards Shisui. As soon as she was in range she gathered her chakra into her hands and tried to land a hit on his muscles but he dodged her attacks. Becoming annoyed she let her healing chakra fade to quickly switch to her inhuman strength. She slammed her fist into the ground and the ground shattered underneath it. Shisui cursed as rock flew through the air, hitting him. He had to protect his face with his arms to make sure his face wouldn't get hit,

Sakura noticing the opening quickly went back to her healing chakra and attacked him. She landed a perfect hit on his muscles in his abdomen en quickly she took some distance. Shisui stood for a few seconds wondering where she was, as soon as he spotted her he wanted to rush towards her but he slumped down to the ground, not moving.

"What just happened to Shisui-San.?" Sasuke wondered with his eyes wide.

Sakura walked towards him with a smirk on her lips. The other jumped down from the trees and also gathered around him.

"What did you do to him, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto questioned shocked.

"I just paralyzed his muscles." Sakura shrugged. "Just like last time, Né Shisui?" She questioned sarcastic.

Shisui unable to answer or do anything just lay there.

"You went too far, Sakura." Sasuke stated giving her an angry glare.

Sakura used to his glares just shrugged. "He'll be fine." She stated as she crouched down beside Shisui.

Itachi stared at Sakura, she was definitely strong, he had to admit it. However, the same trick never works twice. He didn't know what she meant with her earlier statement, she never fought Shisui before... Or did she?

Sakura gathered her chakra into her hands and started to heal his paralyzed muscles, in less than a minute Shisui was able to move again and sat up.

"How did you do that?" He questioned, annoyed by the fact that he was beaten by a girl.

"It's something like the chakra scalpel, only I don't cut your muscles instead I bring an electrical shock though them, paralyzing them." She explained and Itachi Shisui nodded in understanding, however Naruto and Sasuke gave her a confused look.

"I didn't know you could do that, Sakura-Chan." Naruto stated.

"Of course, you didn't." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Well, you really got me there." Shisui said with a grin.

Sakura gave a small smile in return.

"I'm hungry, let's see if you're mom still got some onigiri left." Shisui said with a grin towards Itachi.

"Kaa-San wouldn't mind, she's always asking when she will meet my team." Sasuke stated.

"Well, then it's settled." Shisui said as he started to walk towards the Uchiha Compound, followed by the rest.

Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to go to the Uchiha compound. She had been there once and had promised herself never to step inside again. Of course the situation had been different but that didn't mean she didn't have the memories.

Once they arrived they walked towards Itachi and Sasuke's house. Sakura noticed the compound looked different, no dust anywhere. As soon they stood in front of the large house Sakura became nervous, she had been in this house and knew exactly where to find Sasuke's room and Itachi's room.

Sasuke opened the door and walked inside first, followed by the rest. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and followed.

As soon Sasuke arrived in the kitchen Mikoto looked up and gave a smile.

"Hello dear." She then noticed the rest following and she beamed. "You finally decided to take your teammates." She said with a bright smile.

"Please, sit down. Let me make some tea." She continued.

Everyone sat down at the table while Mikoto was working on the tea.

"Mikoto-San. You happen to have some onigiri left?" Shisui asked and Mikoto looked at him and shook her head.

"Yes, you eat too much Shisui-San." She said but grabbed a place from the refrigerator and put it on the oven.

Sakura remained silent and looked at the woman, she recognized her. She was the one who bumped when she just woke up and went to the hokage tower. Now she knew where she remembered those black eyes, they looked a lot like Sasuke's eyes.

Mikoto noticed her looked and gave a smile. "Sakura-San. How are you feeling?" She questioned.

Sakura being pulled out of her thought gave a smile. "I'm fine. Thank you for the onigiri, Uchiha-Sama. That was very kind." She answered not quite sure how to respond.

"Oh please, just call me Mikoto-San, Uchiha-Sama makes me feel so old." Mikoto gave her a smile and Sakura nodded. "And it wasn't a problem, dear." She continued.

"You must be Naruto, Sasuke told a lot about you." Mikoto said. "I told him so many times to bring his teammates but he never did."

Naruto gave one of his famous grins and rubbed the back of his head.

Once Mikoto was done with the tea, she grabbed some cups and placed them on the table and filled them with hot steaming tea. She put the teapot back on the kitchen counter and grabbed the now warm onigiri from the stove and placed it on the table in front of Shisui as she sat down with them.

Shisui attacked immediately and grabbed one of the onigiri.

"Itachi, you have any missions this week?" Mikoto asked.

"I do not know." Itachi answered as he also grabbed an onigiri.

"Sakura-San. I saw you two days ago at the market, you looked like you were in a hurry." Mikoto said.

Sakura nodded. "Well, I wanted to speak with the Hokage." She answered.

"Oh? Nothing bad I hope." Mikoto answered and Sakura shook her head.

They heard the front door shift and close and someone walked into the kitchen.

"Fugaku, is it lunch time already?" Mikoto questioned and the man in the door nodded.

Sakura looked at him and she noticed he had a cranky look and she looked away again. He looked around the kitchen and Sakura could feel his stare linger on her.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"Sasuke finally took his teammates." Mikoto explained with a smile.

Fugaku just nodded and sat down at the usual spot at the table.

"Itachi, are you having any missions?" Fugaku asked and Itachi shook his head slowly.

Fugaky nodded in approval and took one of the onigiri's.

"You will need to find yourself a woman soon." Fugaku stated.

At this Itachi stiffened. "We will discuss this some other time." Itachi stated and his father nodded.

"He is right Itachi, You're will take over the Uchiha clan, you're already old enough to take over the clan." Mikoto said.

Sakura looked from Fugaku towards Mikoto. She couldn't believe they discussed this in front of them. She thought about her and Itachi again and she could feel a blush creeping up, she bit her lip trying to concentrate and not to blush. She felt highly uncomfortable sitting in the house where Itachi had killed everyone.

"Oh, I can't wait till you will marry." Mikoto said with a smile.

Everyone remained silent after that statement and drank from their tea, Sakura felt even more uncomfortable with the silence.

"I can help him find a woman." Shisui, who had his mouth full earlier, stated.

"No." Itachi simply said. "I do not need your help."

"Oh c'mon, you won't even see a woman, even if a woman is sitting next to you." Shisui said shaking his head.

Itachi gave his cousin a glare but didn't respond.

"So, Naruto. Sasuke told me you were training under Jiraija-Sama." Mikoto said and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Ero-Sannin..."He stopped talking when he felt someone kicking his leg and he looked at Sasuke, who was glaring at him.

"Uh... I mean Jiraija-Sensei teaches me a lot." Naruto quickly said, noticing his mistake.

"Ero-Sannin?" Shisui questioned with a grin. "I always knew he was a pervert."

"Who is teaching you?" Fugaku questioned looking at Sakura.

Sakura didn't know what to answer, normally it would be Tsunade but she didn't knew who was teaching her.

"Uuhm... Kakashi-Sensei." She said a bit uncertain.

Fugaku nodded. "Your old sensei, he is a good teacher." He stated.

Sakura could see he didn't mean anything he said. She knew Kakashi-Sensei could be lazy and aloof and was always late but he taught them the most important thing of all, teamwork.

"Sasuke told us you were a genjutsu type." Mikoto said.

"Uhm... I know a bit of genjutsu." Sakura answered uneasy.

"Actually Sasuke told us you were weak." Fugaku stated stoic.

Sakura clenched her fists under the table. "Is that so?" She said with clenched teeth, trying to control her anger, as she averted her eyes to Sasuke.

"I didn't say Sasuke was weak." Sasuke stated a bit surprised.

"Well, you didn't say it in those words." Fugaku said.

Sakura couldn't believe this, he told his parent she was weak! How dared he, once they were gone from here, she would kill him.

"She defeated me in training." Shisui said and Fugaku looked at him, a bit surprised.

"That's impossible." He stated with his stoic expression back on.

"Actually, she did." Sasuke said. "I was surprised too."

"He must've held back." Fugaku merely said and Sakura boiled in anger.

She bit her under lip trying to control her anger, she couldn't lose control of her anger now. What would Sasuke's parent say if she punched a hole in the table.

Itachi gave Sakura a quick glance and noticed she was trying to hold her anger. He gave small smirk and looked away again. He was interested in her, she was capable to crush boulders and at the same time, the same hands could heal wounds. Of course he didn't know how capable she was with healing but from what the head medic had said, she was capable of doing healing technique's which need precise chakra control. Of course he would never speak this out loud, it would only complicate things.

"Actually I wasn't really holding back. Of course I didn't give everything but she landed a nice hit on me and actually paralyzed me." Shisui explained.

"Paralyzed?" Mikoto questioned looking at Sakura curiously.

Sakura just nodded in response. She didn't dare to speak now, afraid they would notice the anger in her voice.

"Yea, she knows how to heal. She's a medic." Shisui answered with a grin.

"Oh, where did you learn that?" Mikoto questioned Sakura.

Sakura gave shisui a glare, now she had to answer a question which she couldn't really answer.

"Tsunade taught her." Itachi said and the two parents raised they're eyebrows.

"The hokage taught you how to heal? She never had a student before." Fugaku stated.

"Uhm, well I'm not... really her... Student." Sakura stuttered, now feeling more uneasy.

"How so?" Fugaku questioned.

"Uhm, well I just asked her to learn me the basics a bit." She said with a soft smile.

"Healing techniques aren't good in battle but they can come in handy." Fugaku stated.

"Well, she proved me that's not true." Shisui stated.

"Maybe she can take a look at Itachi?" Mikoto stated and Sakura frowned at this.

"No, I'm fine." Itachi answered.

Sakura looked at Itachi analyzing but she couldn't find any wounds or damage.

"Are you sick?" She questioned him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, I'm fine." He stated again.

"Itachi, you been eating those pills forever. You really didn't think your father and me wouldn't notice." Mikoto said with a motherly voice.

"Pills?" Sasuke questioned. "Nii-San, what's going on?"

"He suffers from tuberculosis." Sakura answered and everyone in the room became silent.

Mikoto blinked her eyes. "How do you know that? You haven't examined him yet." She questioned.

"Uuh... Right... Eermm." She said with a goofy grin on her face.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her, she couldn't know what he was suffering from, it wasn't noticeable from the outside unless he had to couch a lot.

"I do not have a disease." Itachi stated.

Sakura gave a sigh, she knew he had tuberculosis, how could she forget. She was the one who healed him from it. It had been a tough job to heal him and it took several times.  
>She remembered Shisui holding him down while she was working on it.<p>

"You don't need to lie, Itachi." She said without the suffix.

Itachi noticing this narrowed his eyes further and even became annoyed.

"If I wanted healing I would go to the hokage not you!" Itachi stated as he stood up and left the kitchen.

Sakura eyes were wide in shock, she had noticed she hadn't used to suffix behind his name but for him to become angry at her, still shook her.

"Uhm, maybe it's better if I go." Sakura said as she stood up. "Thank you for the tea and the onigiri, Mikoto-San." Sakura said with a small bow. "Nice meeting both of you."

She quickly left the house and the Uchiha compound. She couldn't believe what Itachi just said to her. As soon as she came home she sat down on the couch with her face in her hands.  
>Maybe, she shouldn't have said it, it had been stupid to say it but she had spoken before she could stop herself.<p>

She could feel tears dwell up, she wanted to go home, her real home, wherever that was. She did know her real home wasn't here. She took a deep breath, getting a hold on her emotions. This wasn't the time to cry, she needed to go home... But how? She didn't know.

She decided she needed to do something, she had too much to think about and slowly she would become mad. So she left her home and went straight towards the hokage tower. She walked up the stairs and arrived at the office. She knocked and she could hear a 'come in' and opened the door.

"Sakura, what brings you here?" Tsunade said as she gave her a worried glance.

"Tsunade... Uhm I mean, Hokage-Sama. I need to do something, I'm slowly going nuts by doing nothing, can I go on a mission or something?" Sakura questioned as soon as she closed the door behind her.

Tsunade nodded. "I was talking to Kakashi about this earlier. You seem to know things about the Akatsuki, so I wanted to ask you to give this information to us, normally I would've given you this tomorrow but since you're asking for something to do now, we could do it now." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded. "I guess I can help with it."

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled and a few seconds later Shizune entered the office.

"Bring me Ibiko Morino and Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade ordered and Shizune nodded and left.

"You were able to get some rest?" Tsunade said and Sakura nodded.

They waited for a few minutes and soon Ibiko and Kakashi entered the office.

"Were going to interrogate today." Tsunade stated and they both nodded.

"Interrogate?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"Nothing to worry about, Sakura." Kakashi said with a smile.

Ibiko and Kakashi leaned against the desk and looked at her. Suddenly she felt small and defenseless. She didn't know it would be an interrogation, else she wouldn't have agreed to it.

"Sakura, you say you know the Akatsuki, correct?" Ibiki said and Sakura nodded.

"Who are the members?" Ibiko questioned.

"Uhm..." Sakura started thinking. "Hoshigaki Kisame... U..." She stopped when she noticed what she was about to say and shook her head.

"Who else?" Tsunade questioned.

"Uhm there is Sasori of the red sand, the one I defeated." Sakura said and everyone raised they're eyebrow. "And the blonde guy... I think his name was Deidara." Sakura just continued.

"Of course there's the leader, Pein." She continued.

"You know who the leader is!" Tsunade yelled and Sakura stiffened. She slowly nodded.

"Pein, he attacked the village to get to Naruto." Sakura said in a small voice.

"I see, you clearly didn't mention everything when we talked." Tsunade grunted. "Go on."

"Then there's hidan and Kakuzu... I think that's how they were called. Shikamaru defeated Hidan and Naruto Kakuzu." She said thinking back.

"Naruto defeated an Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked with one raised eyebrow.

Sakura nodded. "He also defeated Pein." She stated and she noticed their surprised looks.

"Then there is Uchiha Madara. He is the real leader behind the scenes" Sakura said.

"Madara is dead, Sakura." Kakashi stated and Sakura shook her head.

"He is the one with the orange mask on." She answered.

"We haven't seen any Akatsuki with an orange mask on." Kakashi stated.

"Well, did you see an Akatsuki with black hair, red eyes and posses Mangekyou?" Sakura hissed at them, getting very annoyed. "No, you didn't!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her. "Mangekyou?" He questioned aloof.

Sakura could hit herself, why did she always let her control slip. She should've just kept her mouth shut but no, her anger had to take control over her mouth, as usual.

"Uhm." She just said. "I was just joking." She said with a fake grin.

"Sakura..." Kakashi started and she knew that tone. He knew she was hiding something.

She gave a sigh in defeat. "Mangekyou Sharingan, it's... a technique for sharingan." She answered softly.

"How would you know this?" Tsunade stated.

"Uhm..." She shook her head. She couldn't possible tell that she'd seen Itachi's mangekyou cause she didn't even knew if Itachi had it here.

"Answer!" Tsunade demanded.

Sakura didn't respond and stared at the ground, everything felt so alien and she had a feeling as if everyone suddenly turned against her. It wasn't her fault she knew these stuff, it was their fault for suddenly not knowing.

"Fine then don't! Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

Shizune opened the door again and gave a questioning glance.

"Bring me Uchiha Fugaku here immediately!" Tsunade grunted and Sakura's head shot up in shock. They couldn't possibly ask him about it, then Fugaku would know that she knew things about the Uchiha Clan she wasn't supposed to know.

"Hai." Shizune stated and left the office again.

"What else do we need to know?" Tsunade grunted at Sakura.

Sakura thought about this, she needed to know about so many things and she gave a mental nod.

"You cannot trust Danzö or the elders." Sakura stated.

"Tell me something new." Tsunade grunted.

"They were the ones who... Ordered Itachi to massacre his clan." Sakura said softly.

Tsunade frowned. "Well apparently that hasn't happened."

Sakura just nodded. "The Uchiha Clan tried a coup d'état on Konoha." She continued.

Everyone in the room gave her a shocked expression.

"Sakura, how do you know about this?" Tsunade demanded, slamming her fist on the table.

"There are only a few people who know this, including these two." Tsunade grunted.

"I..." Sakura started but she didn't exactly know what to say.

There was a knock on the door and everyone turned their attention to the door.

"Come in." Tsunade grunted.

Fugaku walked inside and glanced from Sakura towards the Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama, what is the meaning of this?" He questioned.

"Fugaku-Sama. I have a question." Tsunade said and Fugaku nodded.

"What is Mangekyou?" Kakashi questioned and Fugaku stiffened and narrowed his eyes.

"Who told you about the Mangekyou sharingan?" Fugaku demanded.

"That would be Sakura." Kakashi stated looking with his one eye towards his pupil.

Sakura stiffened. She didn't like this one bit.

"And tell me girl, how do you know about the Mangekyou sharingan?" Fugaku questioned.

She didn't know how to answer this question, if she would answer truthfully then they would claim her to be crazy, she was sure of that but what else could she answer.

"She also has knowledge of the coup d'état. I'm wondering did Shisui or Itachi tell her?" Kakashi questioned.

"What! But that's impossible, they wouldn't talk about it." Fugaku stated with narrowed eyes.

"You, how do you know these things? Tell me now!" Fugaku demanded.

Sakura closed her eyes trying to come up with a suitable answer but couldn't find any. A headache was forming and she had a feeling she was about to explode. Her mind was raging for an answer but there was only one answer, and she couldn't possibly tell them.

"Sakura, how?" Kakashi questioned getting impatient, although he didn't show it.

"I... don't..." Sakura stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Speak the truth!" Fugaku demanded.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat away and gave a small nod.

"Uchiha Itachi." She whispered and she stared at the ground.

Everyone gave her a confused look. "What did you just say?" Ibiki questioned confused.

Sakura was boiling inside, she had already said it, who cared about it anyway. She didn't care anymore if they would call her crazy, this wasn't the people she knew. They didn't knew nothing of her, called her weak and acted as if she was crazy, so why would she give a damn about it.

"Uchiha Itachi has the mangekyou sharingan! He was ordered to kill his own clan because they prepared a coup d'état! After that he joined the Akatsuki!" Sakura yelled.

Everyone became silent and gave her a shocked glance.

"This woman is crazy!" Fugaku just stated.

"I don't give a damn what you think about me, in fact you are supposed to be dead! Just like everyone else inside the clan besides Sasuke and Shisui!" Sakura yelled towards Fugaku.

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura became silent again and looked at the floor. Fugaku gave her an angry stare his mouth pulled into a thin line.

"You are delusional! My son would never hurt anyone from the Uchiha Clan." Fugaku stated in an angry tone.

Sakura didn't respond and just stared at the ground with sad eyes.

"Tell me Sakura, what else do you think that has happened?" Tsunade questioned.

"Sasuke wanted revenge on Itachi and joined Orochimaru to become more powerful." She said, still staring at the ground.

"Sasuke would never join Orochimaru!" Fugaku answered. "I do not know what is wrong with this woman but I advise you to not let her be a ninja anymore!" He continued.

Sakura's head shot up and shocked she stared at the man. Anger boiled inside her and she clenched her fists.

Tsunade nodded. "Maybe that's the best." She answered.

Something snapped inside Sakura, she had trained so hard for everything. Everything they had accomplished, the blood, the tears. All the hard work to get Sasuke back and now she couldn't be a ninja anymore. It was all Fugaku's fault, giving advices and acting like he knew everything!

Angry and frustrated she grabbed her ninja headband and ripped it off. She threw it on the ground and turned around and sped out of the office. Once outside, she ran, it didn't matter to where, she just ran far away from everyone. The Konoha gates came into view and she ran through them, she didn't care anymore. Kotetsu and Izumo yelled something behind her, but she didn't hear it anymore.

She came to a halt after some time of running, she took a deep breath to calm herself and thought about what happened. She shook her head, not believing what just had happened. They thought she was crazy and maybe she was crazy, she didn't know anymore. All she knew is that she spoke the truth about everything, or wasn't it the truth.

She sat down against a tree and tears slipped down her face. Her whole life she'd been working and working for the village is this how they repaid her. Would she become a missing-nin now? She didn't know. She had nowhere to go but Konoha. She loved Konoha, her home but this wasn't her home.

After a while she was able to calm down and with closed eye's she leaned against the tree. She need to think logical, she couldn't go back to Konoha that was clear. They would only think she was crazy and probably lock her up. So she needed to find another place to stay, a place no one knew about. Wait, they didn't know about a lot of things.

This made her think, what if she would go to that big mansion? Where she had been hiding with Shisui and Itachi. There would be a chance Shisui would know it, but he doesn't know she knows about it. Her mind made up she sped towards River country.

She didn't stop for anything, only to drink some water at a nearby river, she didn't stop to eat afraid that an anbu team would catch up. She made sure to leave no traces behind and made some kage-bunshin's which she send out the other way, just to make sure.

When she finally arrived at the house, it was almost nighttime. She was tired and sweat was visible on her face. She noticed the house was dark and she checked through a window, to her relief it was abandoned. She tried the door but it was locked so she hit a small window to unlock it. Quickly she went inside and looked around her.

She noticed everything looked the same as it was back then. She gave a smile in relief and walked into the large living room, white sheets were pulled over the furniture and she pulled them off. She didn't care that it was dusty right now, she lay down on the couch and a few minutes later she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like this chapter. Seriously, I didn't plan for her to leave, my hands were just moving on their own. :P I guess it will work out eventually.<strong>

**If you have any critics, ideas then let me know. **

**Please, review and let me know what you think, I luv them.**

**Sincerly,  
><strong>

**Uchiha-Lady  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is, finally after... Too long. I apologize for it. As I explained I got stuck and lost my stories like a few weeks ago. Because of it I could actually continue! YAY! ****Thank you all for your patience, it's much appreciated. I hope that you all will still read this after such a long time. There isn't much ItaSaku yet maybe in the future.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 3. Genjutsu<strong>**

Tsunade looked at the Anbu team in front of her. She called the best Anbu team in Konoha for this mission. It had to be done quickly and fast, before Danzò would be on her doorstep.  
>When Sakura had thrown the headband to her and had run out of the office, she had been shocked. She knew something was off, that something bad was going on, but what? That's why she called<br>Itachi's anbu team. Shisui was also in his team and both they knew about the situation.

"She might be delusional and who knows what she will be capable of." Tsunade said. "Be careful."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." All three of the anbu responded.

"Dismissed." She said and the Anbu team disappeared out of her office.

She added Kakashi to the Anbu team because he kept insisting on joining to find her. She didn't want him to go, because he might let his emotion involved too much. After continuously being stalked by him for several hours, she finally admitted and let him join in, but only if he went with an Anbu team. Grumpily he had admitted.

This wasn't the Sakura that she knew. Not that she knew Sakura that well, but she knew Naruto and thanks to him, she knew Sakura. Because she was close to Naruto, she knew his teammates. She went through her head again what happened that day, when Sakura had come into her office the first time she started to act weird.

She had sent her on a small mission, something easy to do inside the village. She had responded as always, friendly and polite and had left the office. Then she had come back after 2 hours and talked about war and stuff like that. Something must have happened in those 2 hours but what exactly? She didn't know. She also admitted to herself, that she agreed to fast on Uchiha Fugaku's statement of not letting her be a ninja anymore. Of course, she would have been on off duty list, so they could figure out what was going on and only after that she would have made a decision. Tsunade had just said that to scare her a bit for when she didn't speak the truth and to get Uchiha Fugaku off her back. She hoped for her life that she didn't speak the truth, cause if she did, why doesn't she remember?

* * *

><p>"Why the hell couldn't we go after her?" Naruto yelled, while walking through the busy street towards Ichiraku ramen.<p>

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke said grumpy, also annoyed by the Hokage's decision. "She is sending Itachi after her, she will be fine." Or so he hoped.

"Still, she is our teammate, not your arrogant brother's teammate!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke just sighed as they entered Ichiraku. They both ordered miso ramen and were quiet while they ate.

"We should just go after her." Naruto said, with his mouth full, earning a disgusted glance from Sasuke.

"Like I said. Itachi is after her, she's going to be fine, now stop whining and eat." Sasuke said annoyed.

* * *

><p>As soon as the Anbu assembled at the gates, they left. Kakashi summoned his ninja dogs and let them spread out, to get her trail. After some time pakkun returned, saying they got her trail. Pakkun leaded the way as they sped through the forest. They travelled at the highest speed as they followed the trail.<p>

"Stop." Pakkun suddenly said. "The trail is splitting up." He continued as he sniffed the air.

"Smart girl, she figured I would use the dogs to trail her."Kakashi stated.

"We will need to split up." Itachi said.

"Ah. Everyone follow my nin dogs. Pakkun and Bull come with me, Urushi and Shiba go with Shisui and Bisuke, Akino go with Itachi." Kakashi said,

"Hn. Shisui go forward, Kakashi left, I'll go right. If you find her, bring her back at all costs, it doesn't matter how, as long as she is alive."

"Oi!" Kakashi stated as he glared at the Uchiha. "Don't hurt her, she is still my pupil!"

Itachi just gave him a blank stare and then sped off to the right, together with Bisuke and Akino. Kakashi cursed inwardly and followed pakkun to the left. Shisui quickly followed Urushi and Shiba.

Shisui ran as fast as he could, following the nin-dogs. After a few hours, the sun started to go down and still he didn't see a sign of Sakura.

"Are we still following her trail?" he shouted forward.

"Yes." Urushi said, which made Shisui frown.

After another hour, with the sun gone, he started to recognize some places. He couldn't quite remember where he knew it from, but some points where they travelled along were familiar. He wrecked his brain to remember.

"Oi, Which way are we heading?" Shisui shouted.

"Hmm, It seems were heading towards River country." Urushi answered.

"River country?" Shisui said, his frown deepening. "Why would she run there? Is this one of her Kage-Bunshins?" He shouted.

"Impossible, we've been on this trail for hours. If it had been a Kage-Bunshin, it should have been gone by now, unless she's close." Urushi explained.

"I thought so." Shisui said his frown still present. "Then why River country?"

* * *

><p>"The trail ends here" The nin-dogs stopped in his tracks, followed by Itachi.<p>

"A kage-bunshin." Itachi muttered a bit annoyed.

"Yea, we need to follow it back and take a different trail." Bisuke said.

Itachi nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Stop, we got the wrong trail. It stops here." Pakkun said as he landed on a tree branch.<p>

"Shit, we need to turn back and follow the next trail." Kakashi said in a hurry.

_'As long as I find her first, she would be fine.' _He thought to himself as he turned and followed Pakkun and Bull back.

He was concerned for her health; Itachi wouldn't care about it as long as the mission would be complete. He feared of what he might do to her. He wasn't too worried about Shisui although he had his moments. He would probably only try to knock her down. He had to find her, fast before anyone else; maybe he could talk some sense into her.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Shisui remembered he had a mission here in River country a pretty long time ago. That's why it looked familiar. He and his team had run the same path. This made Shisui think. She said she knew them and that she and he had fought before. What if that isn't a lie? What if she really knew him? How close would they have been? Would he have told her about that mission? If so, did she know about the mansion? If she knew, then he would understand why she came to the River country. No one would suspect it, because no one knows that she knows. Pretty smart thinking, although he wasn't sure, but if he looked at the trail they have been following, it made perfect sense. Besides where else could she be?<p>

It was in the middle of the night when he and the nin-dogs landed in front of the house.

"This is where the trail leads too." Urushi said.

"I thought so." Shisui answered. "Maybe she's speaking the truth after all." He continued, more to himself then the dogs.

"You guys stay here on lookout, I'll go inside." Shisui said and walked to the house.

He noticed that the window was broken and easily sneaked in. Once he was in the hall he looked around. You could clearly see footsteps in the dust on the ground, leading to the living room. He followed the trail, without making a sound, into the living room. His eyes followed the trail to the couch where they ended. There was no one on the couch and he didn't see any other footsteps, which made him suspicious. He activated his sharingan just in case and just in time. He could see the attack before it happened and his eyes widened as he quickly looked up. Sakura came rushing down from the ceiling, fists ready to pulverize him. He jumped back in the nick of time and she shattered the floor. She stood straight and glared at him.

"How did you find me?" She hissed at him.

"Nin-dogs." Shisui said as he adjusted his position into a fighting stance too.

"I used kage-bunshin." Sakura answered with her eyes narrowed.

"He has more than one nin-dog."Shisui said. "So tell me, although I can guess the answer. How did you know about this house?" Shisui questioned.

"Because you..."

"I told you." Shisui cut her off, relaxing a little bit.

"Yes!" Sakura stated with clenched jaw.

"There is no other explanation. When did I tell you?" He asked.

"Back when I was healing Itachi, but of course you don't remember." Sakura answered.

"You're right, I don't remember. Still I think you are speaking the truth, somehow. How else could you have known? I never told anyone about this." Shisui answered. "What else did I tell you?"

Sakura thought back. "You know this house because you had a mission here." Sakura answered, making Shisui nod. "What else?" He asked.

Sakura thought about this, there was so much said. He couldn't expect for her to know it all. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Your father." Sakura started, making shisui look surprised.

"My father?" He asked.

"He has hunches." She said making Shisui even more surprised.

"Alright, I believe you." Shisui said. Sakura relaxed now and sighed in relief.

"I don't know what to do." Sakura said as she walked to the stairs and sat down on the steps.

"We'll figure it out."Shisui said with a worried look.

Suddenly Itachi appeared in the house followed by the nin-dogs.

"Found you." He said. "You are to come back to Konoha immediately!" He stated.

Sakura quickly stood up with narrowed eyes. "No!" She hissed.

She should've known there would be more; she had known Kakashi would come but not Itachi.

"You will come willingly or be taken by force, either way, you will come with us." Itachi stated monotone.

"You heard my answer." Sakura hissed and she moved into a fighting stance.

"So be it." Itachi said and attacked. Before he could get to Sakura Shisui jumped in the way. "Hold it, Ita-kun." He said.

Itachi stopped in his tracks. "What is the meaning of this?" Itachi demanded.

"I think she's telling the truth." Shisui sighed.

"What? So you really think that all of what she said is true? How foolish." He cussed his cousin.

"Listen, she told me things only I know!" Shisui said, now with an annoyed look on his face. "Sakura what else do you know?" Shisui asked.

Sakura who had still been standing in her fighting pose looked at Shisui.

"I know that you tried to protect Itachi from the clan elders. I know Itachi has a disease, which he thinks it can't be cured. He has it for 7 or 8 years now. I know you cough blood. I know you would do  
>anything for Konoha but even more for Sasuke."<p>

As she kept rattling all those things, Itachi's eyes were wide from shock.

"I know your sharingan patterns!"She ended.

Even at this Shisui's eyes widened. "He let you near his eyes!?" Shisui almost yelled. Sakura just nodded.

"I healed his blindness." She answered. At This Shisui whistled.

Itachi just stood there with his eyes wide. It was impossible, she couldn't know all that. He never tells anyone anything and he would never let anyone near his eyes.

"He doesn't let anyone near his eyes, not even the Hokage." Shisui said to her.

"He was completely blind and badly wounded; he didn't have much of a choice." Sakura answered.

"You're lying." Itachi stated through clenched teeth, although barely visible.

She couldn't believe that he still didn't believe her.

"You have a secret place in your room. A floorboard is loose beneath your desk." She said, angry now. "How would I know this?"

Shisui gave her a surprised look and then looked at Itachi. "So there is where you keep your nasty stuff." He grinned.

"How do you know this?" Itachi asked, shocked.

"Ugh, because you told me!" Sakura shouted in frustration.

"I did no such thing!" Itachi glared at her.

"Fine, then don't believe me, who cares anyway." Sakura grunted.

Suddenly Kakashi came running in. He noticed that Itachi was already there and cursed inwardly.

"Sakura are you okay? Did he hurt you anywhere?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She answered in annoyance.

Kakashi sighed in relief. Itachi didn't do anything yet. He made it in time.

"Sakura, whatever is going on, we will figure it out. Right now you need to come back to Konoha. The Hokage is getting worried. "Kakashi said.

"No!" She answered.

"Sakura!" Kakashi said with a demanding tone.

What the hell was going on? Why does no one remember anything? Why did they treat her like a little girl? She tsked in her mind and determination flashed through her eyes. Like hell she would do as they said. They couldn't even remember anything anyway. It was like she was stuck in a genjutsu. Suddenly her eyes widened and she could hit herself.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

Shisui also looked at Sakura now. "What?"

"That's it." She whispered. "How could I been so stupid. None of this is real!" Sakura said, finally understanding what's going on.

"Oi Sakura, what are you saying?" Kakashi asked, now with a worried look on his face. Has she really lost her mind?

"I said, none of his is real, although it feels real, it isn't. I'm in a genjutsu." She stated.

"She has literally lost her mind." Itachi stated. "We should take her back to Konoha immediately."

Sakura glared at him. "Fool." She muttered, making him narrow his eyes.

"What do you mean this is a genjutsu? There isn't any genjutsu active now. I would have noticed thanks to my sharingan." Shisui said, giving her a strange look.

Of course there wasn't a genjutsu active for him, but for her there was. She was almost certain of this. How else could they not remember anything?

"Listen, the last thing I remember is seeing sharingan!" She pointed out, she left out that the owner of the sharingan had been Uchiha Madara. It was better not to start about that again.

"Sharingan? Who's?" Shisui asked.

"I could tell you but you all won't believe me, so I'm not going to say it!" Sakura hissed.

"Sakura don't tell me you mean Uchiha Madara again?" Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Uchiha Madara?' Itachi said with narrowed eyes.

"He's long dead, right?" Shisui said with a frown.

"Whatever, I know what I saw that's what matters." Sakura shot at him.

"I need to break the genjutsu." Sakura said and she started to lower her chakra. She put two fingers up and concentrated.

"Kai." She yelled but nothing happened.

"Sakura, that's enough." Kakashi said, now getting annoyed.

"Shit, it didn't work." She muttered, ignoring them.

She grabbed a kunai from her pouch.

"Sakura, stop right now." Kakashi said with narrowed eyes.

If it kept going like this, he would have to hurt her. He didn't want to but he couldn't let her hurt herself. He realized she was a danger to herself.

Again Sakura ignored him and was about to stab herself in the leg but got stopped at the last moment. Itachi had appeared in front of her and had grabbed her hand, just in time, to stop her. Sakura scowled and glared at him.

"Enough of this."Itachi said.

Sakura's scowl changed into a smirk, as she started to mold chakra into her hand, using her super insane strength. Itachi's eyes widened a little in surprise when she pulled  
>herself loose and jumped back.<p>

"Itachi-san, this isn't the Sakura that I know." Kakashi said, with a serious look on his face. "The Sakura I know wouldn't be able to do that." He explained.

"I see. She uses the same strength as the Hokage and has the same healing techniques." Itachi said.

Kakashi stared at his student. Just who was she?

"I don't know who exactly you are but what happened to Sakura?" Kakashi questioned.

"Ugh." Sakura rolled her eyes at him and stabbed herself in the leg. She hissed in pain but the genjutsu didn't dispel

"Shit." She whispered. Just what kind of genjutsu was this?

"I just asked you a question! Who are you?" Kakashi demanded.

"I' am Haruno Sakura of the hidden leaf! I trained under Tsunade-shisou!" Sakura shouted angry.

She molded chakra into her hand and started to heal the wound on her leg.

"Oi listen! We need to figure out what's going on!" Shisui said. "It's obvious she knows stuff that she isn't supposed to know and Kakashi, you would recognize your own student, right?" Shisui said, trying to calm things down.

"Shisui-san, she's just trying to fool you, don't get dragged into her game. Orders are orders and we have to bring her back to Konoha." Itachi said monotone.

"That is true, but this isn't the Sakura I know. She was never able to use healing techniques. This proves that maybe she isn't lying. We need to figure that out first, before making any hasty decisions." Kakashi said. "Pakkun, what do you think?"

Pakkun walked toward Sakura and sniffed at her. "This is definitely Haruno Sakura; there is no doubt about that. I can smell my shampoo." Pakkun stated.

"Of course I'm Sakura!" She said frustrated.

"Then what's going on?" Kakashi asked himself more then to the others.

Sakura sat down on the steps again with her head in her hands. She gave up. She was out of ideas on how to break the genjutsu. They could take her back if they wanted.  
>She couldn't care less anymore. It wasn't real anyways. Everyone stayed quiet for a while and just stared at her, lost in thought.<p>

"We will need to take her back; from there we can see what is going on." Itachi finally spoke

Kakashi gave Sakura a worried look, afraid that she would go against it again, but she didn't do anything.

"It seems that's the only thing we can do at this moment." Kakashi said. "Sakura?"

Sakura just nodded and stood up.

"Are you coming willingly?" Itachi said with authorization. Sakura just nodded again She didn't care anymore, this wasn't her world.

"Well our job is done." Pakkun said. "See you later, Kakashi." With that, all the dogs poofed away.

"Let's go." Itachi said and together they left the house.

They travelled towards Konoha, Itachi in front; Sakura behind him, behind her was Shisui and Kakashi behind Shisui. They kept giving Sakura worried glances every now and then. They didn't stop and Sakura could barely keep up with them. Which wasn't weird, she had been travelling non-stop towards the house, the other day, and barely had any sleep. After some time Kakashi started to notice this.

"We need to rest." Kakashi said. "Sakura is getting tired."

"I'm fine." Sakura answered.

"Sakura, you're low on chakra." Kakashi answered.

"I'm fine!" Sakura answered again, stubbornly.

Itachi stopped and the rest followed his example. "We will rest here for an hour." Itachi said and he jumped down from the branch.

"I said I was fine!" Sakura said annoyed. They were underestimating her.

"One hour."Itachi simply said again.

Sakura tsked at him and smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal world<strong>

Tsunade looked at Sakura, another week had passed and there were still no changes. She came here every day, hoping to find her awake but that still didn't happen.  
>She tried to help her with all her might but nothing had worked.<p>

Those two bastards left Konoha shortly after this. When they had come back from the battlefield with Sakura unconscious. Tsunade had rushed to them.  
>When they told her what had happened, she almost lost her mind. She should've killed them on the spot. This was their fault for letting Uchiha Madara too close.<br>Damn those fools!

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Enter." She said and Shizune walked in.

"Any changes?" Shizune asked and Tsunade shook her head.

"The genjutsu is too strong." She sighed.

Shizune looked down in sadness. "Will she ever get out?" she asked.

Tsunade shot her an angered glare. "Of course she will! Don't underestimate her!" Tsunade shouted. She dearly hoped she would, she didn't know herself but she couldn't lose hope.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied.

"We just need to be patient." Tsunade said with sadness.

"We can't do anything for her at all?" Shizune asked.

"There is one thing we could do but the risks are too high for Inoichi to do it." Tsunade sighed.

"I see." Shizune replied.

"I better get back to the Hokage tower." Tsunade said.

"Hai, I'll come with you." Shizune answered.

Both they left the room; Tsunade took one more glance at Sakura, before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Shisui sniffed the fresh air and gave a loud sigh, the sun felt great on his skin and he could fall asleep like this. Suddenly the light behind his eyes became dark and he opened one eye. He noticed Itachi standing next to him, blocking the sun.<p>

"You're in the way, you know." He said grumpy.

"We're leaving." Itachi said.

"What! Already? We just got here, come on!" Shisui yelled as he sat up.

They had been travelling for a few weeks now, from village to village. After the war they packed their stuff and left Konoha. Sasuke had stayed behind, because he wasn't  
>allowed to go outside the village. The Hokage had him on lock down inside the village for many reasons. Shisui could understand after everything that he did. Sasuke<br>wanted to join them badly but after hearing he couldn't he decided to restore the Uchiha compound. Shisui wasn't sure when they would go back to Konoha, if it was up to Itachi, probably never. They had been destroying Akatsuki and Orochimaru's hide-outs on their way. Itachi knew most of Akatsuki's and whenever they were close they destroyed them.

"Ah, were going towards Amegakure." Itachi said and Shisui groaned.

"Come on! Why Amegakure?" Shisui whined.

"The main base was located there. People might need help there too." Itachi answered.

"Ugh." Shisui stood up. "Fine, whatever."

After the war, every hidden village had send people to Amegakure for support and to rebuild the village. Everyone worked together to make the village better. For years the country had been the battlefield of wars between the 5 great ninja villages, now all those village's that raged war against each other once, were allied and helped Amegakure.

"So how long are we going to stay there?" Shisui asked as he got their stuff.

"I do not know." Itachi answered. "We're closest to Amegakure at this moment, so it is easier to go there now." Itachi explained when he saw Shisui's face.

"Yea yea, let's just get this over with." Shisui said.

They left the inn and travelled fast towards the border of hidden rain. Itachi noticed it wasn't raining there, when they arrived. They entered the city and noticed ninja from every village working. They walked up to a ninja and as soon as he noticed them, or Itachi, his eyes widened.

"You... you are..." He started with wide eyes.

Itachi grabbed his backpack and pulled the Konoha head band out.

"Oh." The ninja said with confusion. "I see."

"We are here to help." Itachi said.

"Right, of course." The man laughed sheepishly.

"Who do we need to talk to?" Itachi asked.

"Oh right, just go straight and turn the first one to the right. You will see a tent. He is there. Ask for Nara Shikamaru." He said.

"A Nara, huh." Shisui answered with a grin.

They followed the directions and as he said, there was a tent. Some ninja stood in front of it discussing. One looked up when he noticed someone approaching.

"Hmm, Uchiha Itachi and Shisui." He started, making the others look.

"What the hell are they doing here?" One of them said, surprised.

"We are looking for Nara Shikamaru." Itachi said monotone.

"That's me." Shikamaru said. "What is it?"

Itachi had heard this name before; this was the guy who killed Hidan back then. Sakura had talked about him too.

"We are here to help." Itachi said and Shikamaru nodded.

"Well most things are done already, everyone have been working hard." Shikamaru said in a lazy voice.

"I see. Did you find all of the hide outs in the area?" Itachi asked and Shikamaru shook his head.

"No not all of them yet, I send some men out to search." Shikamaru answered.

"I know where they are and will help you find them." Itachi said and Shikamaru nodded.

"That would be great." Shikamaru said. "If you find any information inside the hide outs, bring it with you."

"We already got some." Shisui said as he showed a bag to Shikamaru. "We've been busy." He smirked.

Shikamaru smirked back at him. "Good."

"You can hand that to me."

The guys looked up and noticed a blonde haired woman, with a large fan on her back, standing there.

"Temari-san." Shikamaru nodded in acknowledgement.

"Shikamaru, we just scouted the east. There were no signs of any hide outs." She said, leaving the suffix.

Shisui gave the bag to Temari and she accepted it and threw it into the tent, not caring if it had any breakable contents, making Shisui sweat drop.

"Shisui, let's go destroy the hide outs." Itachi said and Shisui nodded with a smirk.

"See you later, let me know when you two are finished." Shikamaru said and they nodded.

They left the village and ran south; most of the hide outs were close to the village. As soon as they found one they stopped in front of it.

"This is going to be fun." Shisui smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>End of normal world<strong>

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her smirking face.

"You really think I'm that weak that I can't run all the way to Konoha..." Sakura started. "Fools! I' am the Hokage's apprentice!" Sakura shouted.

"I'll see you there!" She said with a smirk and quickly dashed off.

"Shit! After her." Kakashi yelled but Itachi and Shisui were already on it.

Sakura knew she wasn't faster as them but this could be a fun game for her. Besides, she needed to work on her stamina more; this could turn out to be a nice  
>training. She smiled and sped up more as she heard someone yelling at her from behind her. Kakashi was right though, she was almost out of chakra but she wasn't<br>too worried now that she knew that she was stuck in some sort of genjutsu.

"Oi Sakura!" Shisui yelled at her.

Sakura looked behind her with a smirk on her lips. She noticed Shisui and Itachi following her close behind, behind them Kakashi ran.

"Tsk, I have no choice." Shisui said and called out to Sakura again.

Sakura turned again and looked at Shisui. "Come on, Shisui-san! You're faster than that!" She shouted and turned again.

"It didn't work! She didn't look into my eyes?" Shisui asked, surprised.

"It's fine, were catching up already." Itachi said as he sped up more. "She's heading towards Konoha."

Shisui just nodded, lost in thought. This girl, she knew exactly not to look into the sharingan. Maybe because she is Sasuke's teammate and knows how to deal  
>with the sharingan. Still she looked at Kakashi's and even Itachi's. Did she know about his ability too?<p>

Sakura started to worn out but she kept pushing herself, she hated loosing and she wouldn't lose this, no matter what. Itachi and Shisui were close behind  
>her but she was still in the lead. They ran like this for an hour without stopping and Sakura's legs hurt and her mouth started to dry. Still she didn't give up.<br>The stamina training she did, really had worked and she reminded herself to thank them for it, as soon as she was out of this hell. After another hour Sakura  
>couldn't feel her legs anymore and she slowed down, causing them to catch up. Itachi ran next to her together with Shisui<p>

"Don't pull a stunt like that again!" Itachi said with controlled anger.

Sakura just smirked at him. "Why? Afraid you would lose me?" She questioned teasingly.

Itachi didn't respond and they kept running until the Konoha gates came into view. As soon as they reached the entrance Sakura stopped and slumped down.  
>She had made it, without collapsing or needing to rest. She was dead tired and her legs felt like jelly.<p>

"Stand up; we need to get you to the Hokage tower." Itachi ordered, earning a glare from Sakura.

"I'm sorry, mister robot! But some people need to catch their breath." She shot at him.

Shisui laughed at her chosen nickname. "Well you started that game yourself." Shisui said still smirking.

Itachi, getting annoyed, walked to her and picked her up and threw her over her shoulder! Earning a yelp from Sakura.

"Put me down!" She yelled at him in anger.

"No!" Itachi simply answered and went towards the Hokage tower.

"Right now! Or ill use my strength!" She scowled at him.

Kakashi just sighed and followed them. His mind was already with his book, which he held in his pouch. They entered the Hokage tower and went straight towards the Office and knocked.

"Enter." Tsunade said.

When they entered the room and saw them, her mouth almost dropped. Itachi put Sakura down and she gave him an angry punch, without chakra.

"Don't ever do that again!" She said with anger.

"Haruno Sakura!" Tsunade said which made Sakura turn around. "You and I need a drastic talk."

"You guys did well, you successfully completed the mission. Report on my desk tomorrow! Dismissed." She said and they left.

Tsunade put her elbows on her desk and crossed her fingers while looking at Sakura. Sakura shifted under her gaze, feeling uncomfortable.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled. A second later Shizune appeared. "Get me Yamanaka Inoichi immediately."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." She answered and quickly left.

Tsunade looked back to Sakura and analyzed her. She looked the same but somehow she looked different. Her eyes held more determination than the Sakura she knew. She also wore different clothes than the Sakura she knew. All in all, she looked more mature and you could see that this girl went through a lot, a lot more then the Sakura she knew. Who was she?

"Sakura. What is going on?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm stuck in a genjutsu." She answered.

This made Tsunade look up in surprise. "A genjutsu? Why would you think that?" She questioned.

"Because everything here isn't real to me. I trained under you, became stronger. I can prove it with my healing and super strength. Then there are more things. How did I know about Akatsuki? How did I know about the mangekyou? Because where I come from other things happened! Because Akatsuki almost destroyed Konoha and Uchiha Itachi was part of Akatsuki." Sakura rambled, getting frustrated again.

Tsunade massaged her temples, in thought. A knock brought her out of her thought.

"Enter." She yelled.

Shizune entered with Inoichi behind her.

"Thank you, Shizune." Tsunade said and Shizune left again.

"What is it that you need? Hokage-sama." Inoichi said.

"I want you to check Sakura's mind." Tsunade said and Sakura frowned. "There is something weird going on with her and I want to know what!"

"I see. I will check it out immediately." Inoichi said. "Any objections?" He asked Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. This was actually a good idea. Maybe then she could find out too what's going on. She wanted nothing more than to know.

"Alright then." Inoichi said. "Sit down, it's probably more comfortable."

Sakura nodded and sat down on a chair. She gave a deep sigh and waited.

Inoichi stood in front of her and put his hand on her head. "Try to relax." He said and he started to concentrate.

He floated inside and looked around, his eyes widened as he floated through. There were several doors and he went to one of them. It seemed to him that these doors  
>were protected unlike anything he had seen before. He placed his hands on the door and did the tiger seal. The door opened but behind it were more doors that opened.<br>It ended with another closed door; unlike the other door this one had chains around them.

Inoichi opened his eyes.

"How did it go?" Tsunade asked.

"Not so well. It seems her mind is protected well, not only that..." He stopped and tsked.

"What is it?" Tsunade said with narrowed eyes.

"Someone locked them." Inoichi continued.

"What?" Tsunade said surprised. "Locked them?"

"I'll take another look." Inoichi said.

He went inside again and floated around. Every door was closed again and he went to another door. Not only were there a lot of protection doors, the fact that someone locked them scared him. There were only a few who could do that and most came out of the Uchiha Clan. He opened another door and again it was the same, last door was locked down. He tried another door and it was the same. He didn't know if he would be capable of opening them. It would be a long and hard job and would cause a lot of chakra to do so. Probably all of his chakra. He had never seen anything like this.

He came out again and opened his eyes. He shook his head to let the Hokage know that he wouldn't be able to help. Sakura opened her eyes and looked worried.

"It's because of the genjutsu." Sakura said.

"Genjutsu?" Inoichi asked.

"Ah. She thinks she's under a genjutsu." Tsunade said.

"Hmmm..." Inoichi thought about this. "Genjutsu... Usually with genjutsu it disrupts the chakra flow in the brain, causing a disruption in their senses." Inoichi started and made them both nod.

"If this is the work of genjutsu, it must have been a sharingan wielder and very advanced in mind technique's to at least block the doors." Inoichi said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "It was an Uchiha." She just said.

Tsunade sighed. She was afraid of this. It turned out that maybe she did speak the truth after all. How else could this be explained.

"I thought so." Inoichi said.

"Can it be undone?" Sakura asked and Inoichi shook his head. "I can't do it, I would die trying."

"Then who can?" Tsunade asked.

Inoichi thought about this. "Uchiha Shisui, maybe." He answered.

"With his mind control genjutsu." Sakura stated.

Inoichi nodded.

"Thank you Inoichi-san. You can go now." Tsunade answered.

Inoichi made a small bow and disappeared.

Tsunade looked at Sakura and saw her tired face. They must've travelled back at high speed without stopping, which would explain why Itachi was carrying her.

"I believe you." Tsunade said. "Now we need to find a solution."

"Finally." Sakura sighed with relief shown on her face.

"If the other me took you as her apprentice then I'm sure you wouldn't lie to me." Tsunade said. "Shizune!"

Shizune came inside again, wearing Tonton. "Yes?"

"Bring me Uchiha Shisui!" Tsunade said and Shizune nodded and left.

They waited in silence until Shizune would return with Shisui. As soon as they entered, Shizune left again.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Shisui asked a bit surprised as he made a small bow.

"Yes! I want you to use your sharingan on Sakura." Tsunade started and Shisui frowned.

"Why?" Shisui asked bewildered

"It seems someone blocked her mind. Inoichi wasn't able to enter it. He said the doors were not only protected but locked off." Tsunade started. "He said only  
>an Uchiha with advanced mind techniques could pull this off."<p>

Shisui's eyes widened a little. "Locked off?"

Ah, that's why I want you to use your sharingan." Tsunade said.

"I see. Well I guess it's worth a shot." Shisui shrugged. "I have a question for her first though."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Do you know about my mind control jutsu?" He asked.

"Yes I do." She answered. "You better not do anything stupid."

Shisui frowned again. "I see and don't worry, I won't."

He activated his sharingan and stared into Sakura's eyes. Sakura waited but nothing happened. Shisui started to sweat and almost turned red from trying. After  
>five minutes he gave up and panted.<p>

"Why isn't it working?" He asked, more to himself then them.

"What do you mean it isn't working?" Tsunade said.

"I don't know but it isn't working, whoever did this is powerful." Shisui said, annoyed.

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed. "I told you, it was Uchiha Madara!"

Tsunade closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you know any way to open the locks?"

"Unfortunately I think the only person who did this to her can open the locks." Shisui said and Sakura's eyes widened.

"That's impossible!" Sakura shouted. "There is no way that Uchiha Madara would help me!"

"That's because he's dead!" Tsunade said and Sakura shook her head again.

"I already told you he wasn't! He is the leader of Akatsuki!" Sakura said.

"How are you so sure?" Tsunade asked, although she already figured how she would answer.

"Because... I already told you this!" Sakura said a bit frustrated now.

"Right." Tsunade answered, massaging her temples again.

"Sakura when I said that I wouldn't let you be a ninja anymore, I didn't mean it! I did it to silence Uchiha Fugaku up. You would've been on Non-active!" Tsunade  
>said after a short silence.<p>

Sakura stared at the ground with guilt.

"It's not like you to make hasty decision or to get angry so quickly but then again, you aren't the Sakura I know. I already said I believed you. So I hope  
>that you won't be stupid and run away again!" Tsunade said in anger. "We are going to try and find a solution for this"<p>

Sakura nodded in response.

"Then go home and sleep. You look dead tired! Tomorrow we will see what we can do." Tsunade said. "Both dismissed."

Sakura came home and sat down on her couch. She couldn't believe what she just been told. Only Uchiha Madara could undo the locks, there must be another way.  
>She thought about this but couldn't find any solution. She shook her head and stood up and went for her bathroom. She filled the bath and undressed.<br>After a hot bath she went to bed. She was so tired but sleep just wouldn't come.

She wondered what had happened on the battlefield after she was gone. She truly hoped that everyone was okay and alive. How could she be so stupid to  
>look inside the sharingan? She should have been more careful. She had known he had wanted her dead. Now it was too late and she was stuck in here.<p>

After a while, sleep finally took over and she drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY I was able to finish another chapter. I'm so pleased with this chapter! It turned out great! I hope you all think the same.<br>Again I'm very sorry for such a late update, but I hope you guys understand. When I made her run away my fingers were moving on its own.  
>And it didn't work out in the end. With me loosing the stories I had a change to rewrite and put new ideas into it. This worked.<br>So now I'm finally back writing this story again! Writers block is gone, so you can expect more chapters coming up!**

**Thank you all for your patience! And all the reviews! A special thanks to EmmaWalters, if it wasn't for her. I probably wouldn't  
>have started to write again.<strong>

**Sincerely,  
>Uchiha-Lady<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

So** I went through my reviews again and there were so many questions. Not going to answer any spoiler questions but I do my best to answer some. ^^**

**A. Rouge. K -this is great! Maybe we can have some akatsuki action in there...and They could know what's going on to? Just a thought...please Keep up the good work!**

**cherryblossom - please can u do some akatsuki action. Oh and love it. I like both stories. Update soon!**

**Answer: There will be Akatsuki action.**

**Barranca - Did Madara send Sakura to a world where he himself does not exist I wonder - or is the only difference the fact that the Uchiha massacre never took place?**

**Answer: hehe, you have a lot of questions. There are some differences but also things that are the same. The rest I can't tell without any spoilers, so please keep reading. ^^**

**Lara Uchiha - There isn't an email present so I'm sorry I couldn't contact you. **

**NicoleTsukiyomi - I just had to say thank you, to such a wonderful review.**

**silverwolfigther00 - Yes I know how it feels too and hated it. That's why it kept bugging me that I hadn't finished this story. People were begging me to continue.**

**Ok not going to answer more questions. The rest, you all just have to find out and don't worry, it won't be in 2 years. I'm truly sorry for stopping this story in such a crucial state.**  
><strong>Still I' am kind of glad that I did, else I wouldn't never have written these parts. I just hope everyone is just as excited as I' am. I don't know how many chapters it will be.<strong>  
><strong>I've written the plot already, to make sure I will be able to continue.<strong>

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Healing sessions<strong>

Sakura shot awake at the sound of explosion. She jumped out of bed and grabbed for her ninja attire. She quickly dress and was ready in less then a minute. She pulled her curtains open and looked outside. Her eyes widened at the sight of fire, in the distance. She quicly left her house and jumped from roof to roof towards the fire.

"Secure The area! Sound the alarm!" Someone yelled as she arrived at the scene.

Ninja were running around, trying to control the fire. She looked around but couldn't spot any enemy!

"What happened!" She yelled towards one of the nin.

"we're under attack! Follow protocol!" He shouted and ran.

Suddenly there was another loud explosion, which made her turn around. She narrowed her eyes and sped towards it. As soon as she arrived another explosion was heard. The alarm started to sound throughout the village and Sakura sped towards the Hokage tower. If Konoha was under attack, she needed orders immediately. She didn't bother to take the stairs as soon as she arrived and landed on he roof instead. More shinobi were already there and Tsunade was standing in front of them. Everyone there were all Anbu rank and looked at her when she arrived. She ignored them and ran towards Tsuande.

"Tsunade-shisou, orders." She quickly asked.

"I don't have time for you now!" Tsunade barked and foccused on the anbu.

"Team 1, Scout the city for enemies and take them out! Team 2, go secure the front gate. Team 3, secure the second gate on the right! Team 4, Find Uzumaki Naruto" She shouted

Sakura just stood there, not knowing what to do at this moment. Since Konoha got attacked with explosives she had a pretty good idea on who it could be. There was only one person, she knew, that worked with such explosions. Deidara, of the Akatasuki.

"Hokage-sama! Listen to me." Sakura said, trying to get her attention.

"I already told you, I'm busy!" Tsunade shouted. "Evacuate the village!"

The anbu teams dissapeared into the night and Tsunade quickly left the roof, leaving a baffled Sakura. Anger took over and she clenched her fists. If  
>she would just listen to her, then she didn't need to send the Anbu out. She just had to take care of this herself. The best way is to find Kakashi as soon as possible. She jumped from the roof and sped towards the explosive sounds. She knew Kakashi would be able to defeat Deidara. She arrived and noticed Kakashi and gai scouting around. It seemed they still didn't find the enemy yet.<p>

"Kaka-Sensei!" She shouted and Kakashi looked her way.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" He questioned, shocked. "You need to evacuate the villagers."

"Listen to me! I know who is attacking!" She shouted. "Tsunade-Shisou didn't want to listen!"

"You know? Who is it? Sakura!" He quickly asked.

"It's coming from the sky, Deidara of Akatasuki!" She answered. "He attacks with explosive clay. They are probably here to take Naruto."

"I see, that explains." Kakashi said with narrowed eyes.

"Listen if deidara is here, so is his partner!" Sakura said with anger. "It's either Sasori or that masked man, Uchiha Madara!" She stated with narrowed eyes.

At this Kakashi narrowed his eyes. " Sakura, go and evacuate, leave this to us." He stated, as he looked at the sky.

"Like hell! I fought with Sasori before and know his attacks, I also know Madara's attacks. I'm not going to hide while I have this much information!" Sakura hissed.

Kakashi looked at his pupil and finally nodded.

"You just focus on getting Deidara, he flies around on a big bird! I'll find his partner." Sakura smirked and ran away, leaving a surprised Kakashi.

When Deidara and Sasori had attacked Sunagakure, they had used Deidara to get gaara while Sasori had stayed behind to make sure there would be an escape route. Knowing this she sped of towards the front gate. She was almost sure that she would find Sasori or Madara there. She jumped on the roof and increased her speed. She needed to find out as soon as possible. If it was Madara standing there, it would be big trouble.  
>She arrived at the gates to find several Anbu standing there in a fighting position. She looked passed them and sure enough, there was Sasori at the front gate. She stopped in her tracks next to the Anbu and immediately took her fighting position. Unlike last time she didn't have any antidote with her. She needed to warn the anbu as fast as possible<p>

"What are you doing? It's dangerous here leave!" An anbu yelled at her. She recognized the voice but ignored him.

"Listen to me, This guy is Sasori of the red sand." Sakura started.

"We know! Leave! This guy is out of your league." The anbu, which Sakura had recognized as Shisui, said.

"He is not. He uses a poison, be carefull not to get hit by any of his attacks!" Sakura yelled at him, with determination.

"You seem to know something about me." Sasori started to talk. "That doesn't change anything."

His iron tail appeared and rushed towards her with amazing speed. She jumped out of the way and landed on four hands as she didn't look away from him.

"The only way to defeat this guy is if you know his movements, if you know the puppet technique." Sakura spoke again.

Sakura bit her underlip in frustration. She knew his movements like no other, because she had fought him before. The only one that could probably read them better was Chiyo-Baasama.

"The first thing we need to do is break his puppet." Sakura said.

"What the hell do you mean? Break his puppet, there isn't any!" The anbu closest to her said.

"There is! He is inside it." She said with narrowed eyes.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the girl. "It seems you know too much."

"We need to break it and he will appear, the real Sasori." Sakura said to the anbu.

Another Anbu team appeared and joined them, Sakura ignored them and kept her eyes locked on Sasori. She would need to distract him so she could use her super strength to destroy the puppet.

"Haruno Sakura. What are you doing here?" An anbu from the new team, that just arrived, said.

"Fighting." Sakura just said, as she recognized the voice to be Itachi's.

"Itachi, leave her!" Shisui said, as he jumped next to him and started to explain.

More explosive's were heard from behind them.

"Deidara is taking to long, I'll have some fun, to kill some time." Sasori said and attacked with his tail again.

The tail went straight for an anbu, who blocked it with a kunai. Sasori pulled his tail back and attacked again,making the anbu jump back, but he underestimated his speed and was too late. The tip of his tail made a scratch on his arm.

"Get to the Konoha hospital now!" Sakura shouted at him.

The anbu, who had come with the new team, shook his head.

"Do as she says, immediately!" Itachi ordered, as he kept his eyes on Sasori.

"Listen to me, someone needs to distract him." Sakura whispered, making Shisui and Itachi nod. "Just make sure to dodge all of his attacks. I'll go in first."

"No, you are a medic, you should go last." Itachi ordered but Sakura shook her head.

"I should go first because I'am the medic and because I fought him before. I know his movements." She objected, as she grabbed a kuna and she sped of towards Sasori.

"Attacking head on, never smart." Sasori stated and his mouth opened wide.

Senbons shot from his mouth towards her and she started to dodge and deflect them all. Itachi and Shisui jumped out of the way, from the path of the senbons, and landed further away, as they watched in awe how she easily dodged and deflected the senbons. Sakura concentrated hard on dodging and deflecting. Last time she had Chiyo-Baasama's help. This time she had to do it on her own, which was a lot harder. She had to make sure none of the senbon's even scratched her. She couldn't permit to get touched by it, unlike last time. She whished, she had made antidotes but there just  
>hadn't been any time for it.<p>

The senbons stopped and Sakura was still running towards him. Sasori looked at her with wide eyes. "Impossible." He said and he attacked with his tail. Sakura, knowing he would do that, jumped up and attacked from the sky, making Sasori jump away. His cloak flew off, because of the jump, and the whole puppet came into view.

"What the hell is that?" An anbu asked.

"That is Hiruko." Sakura just answered, as she took some distance again.

"Little girl, I do not know how you know this. As a reward, I will kill you and turn you into one of my puppets for my collection." Sasori said.

Sakura smirked. "Try me."

He extended his right arm and shot of his arm. Sakura immediately jumped away, followed by the anbu's.

"Get away!" She shouted, alarmed.

The arm started to twist and senbon's shot out. Some of the anbu didn't get away in time and got hit. Sakura started to dodge and deflect the senbons again. As long as Sasori had that tail, she couldn't get too close too him. She noticed Shisui and Itachi make their move from the corner of her eyes.

They both shot a fireball at him making him jump away again. The arm stopped throwing senbon's at them but one scratched Itachi on his upper arm. Itachi didn't notice and rushed forward now and Shisui from the left, while Sakura ran from the right. Shisui Shot another fireball at him, he jumped back this time, but sakura had already positioned herself there. His tail immediately flew towards her, but then he noticed a fùma shuriken flying towards him. He quickly changed the direction of his tail to block the shuriken. Sakura smirked and slammed into his puppet with all her might. The puppet  
>shattered to pieces under her knuckles and she quickly jumped back, as something moved really quick, away from her.<p>

"Finally, you're out." She said smirking, as she turned around towards him.

Sasori looked at her. This girl was more experienced than he had anticipated. She knew things about him, which he found odd. He was sure he had never seen the girl before. He narrowed his eyes at her. Suddenly a bird appeared out of the sky and landed next to Sasori. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and immediately she was alarmed. Did they succeed in getting Naruto? But she didn't see any sign of Naruto. She did notice that Deidara was missing an arm and she smirked.

"We need to leave now!" Deidara shouted, as he looked back.

"You failed." Sasori just said collected, as he jumped on the bird. "We will meet again, girl." With that they flew up.

"Waaaait!" Naruto came dashing towards the gate, followed by Kakashi, Sasuke and Gai.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, relieved he was okay.

"Sakura, are you okay, are you hurt?" He shouted.

Kakashi stared after the bird, as it flew into the distance, panting.

"I'm fine, I need to tend to the wounded." She said and pushed passed Naruto.

"We need to go after them!" Naruto growled in anger.

"No, they are gone for now. We need to see the damage and report to the Hokage." Kakashi said.

"Ah, we're going there now." Itachi stated.

"Nii-san, what happened here?" Sasuke asked.

"Another Akatsuki member." Itachi simply responded.

"Kaka-sensei. Help me to get the wounded to the hospital, they are in critical state. They are poisoned." Sakura said and Kakashi nodded.

"We'll help too." Sasuke said, making Naruto nod.

They carried the anbu, towards the hospital and sakura put them in an emergency room immediately. Shizune was already there and helped them set everything up.

"Sakura, what happened?" She asked as soon as they had laid them down in beds.

"We fought against Sasori of the red sand. He uses poison, so I need to start working on antidotes right away." Sakura said and Shizune's eyes widened.

"We will need Tsunade-sama here to extract the poison, to make an antidote." Shizune said in a hurry.

"I already know the antidote!" Sakura stated and grabbed for a pen and paper and started to write the ingredients on it.

"Get me these herbs and I'll start working on it immediately." Sakura said, giving the paper to Shizune and left the room.

* * *

><p>The anbu arrived at the Hokage tower and they entered the office. Tsunade stood in front of the window looking at Konoha.<p>

"Report!" Tsunade sasid grumpy.

"Two Akatsuki members had entered the village. Diedara and Sasori of the red sand. Both they escaped but didn't succeed in getting Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi reported.

"Casualties?" Tsunade asked.

"Some damage to buildings because of explosions. We do not know how many wounded, some Anbu members got wounded in the fight against Sasori. Team Kakashi is carrying them to the hospital as  
>we speak." Itachi answered. "Sasori was using poison."<p>

"What? What kind of poison?" Tsunade said shocked.

"We do not know but it must have been deadly, Haruno Sakura warned us as soon as we arrived." Itachi said.

"Haruno Sakura, huh. She was first one on the scene?" She asked and Itachi shook his head.

"No, team 2 was with her, me included." Shisui said, making Tsunade nod.

"Since there was poison involved, I'll go to the hospital. You all look for wounded and bring them to the hospital at once!" She ordered.

They made a small bow and dashed out of the office. Tsunade went through the window and jumped towards the hospital.  
>She arrived and noticed it was chaos inside the hospital. Shizune was so busy that she didn't even notice Tsunade coming in. She kept yelling orders to people .<p>

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled, making Shizune finally notice she was there.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune sighed in relief.

"Where are the people that are poisoned?" Tsunade asked.

"This way." Shizune said and dashed of into the large hall, followed by Tsunade.

"Sakura is already working on an antidote for it. She said she knew the poison and the antidote." Shizune said, as she opened the door to the emergency room.

"Did she extract some of the poison?" Tsunade questioned.

"No, she said it wasn't needed and that she needed to make the antidote as fast as possible." Shizune said, shaking her head.

She started to inspect their wounds and noticed that most of the wounds were just small scratches. She moulded chakra into their system and her eyes narrowed. They were indeed poisoned, she never seen anything like this before. This poison was complicated and who ever made this was skilled with poison.

"Is she in the lab?" Tsunade asked and Shizune nodded.

"Yes, she asked for these ingredients." Shizune said and she gave the small paper to Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at the ingredients with interest and her eyes narrowed after a bit. These ingredients are hard to work with and one slight mistake, could damage the antidote.

"I'm going to her." Tsunade said and left the emergency room.

Sakura was working on the antidote in the lab room. She remembered everything about this poison and the antidote. It was like she made this yesterday. It was delicate work and she needed her concentration for it to make it. Last time, she had made this in Sunagakure, to save gaara from the Akatsuki.

The door opened and she heard someone come in. She ignored it because she didn't want to loose her focus. Tsunade stood next to her and looked at her work. Examining everything that she had been working on. Everything seemed fine and she indeed knew how to make antidotes. The only one who could've taught her this was her.

"Sakura." She whispered. Trying not to surprise her and make a mistake.

"Hai, Tsunade-shisou." Sakura said, already knowing she was there.

"You said you knew this poison?" Tsunade asked and Sakura nodded.

"As I've told before I fought against Sasori before. I know all about him." Sakura said. "I tried to warn you earlier on the roof, as I saw the explosions. There is only one person who makes explosions like that and thats Deidara of Akatsuki. I knew he wouldn't come alone and that his partner would be making an escape path clear." Sakura continued.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!" Tsunade now shouted.

"I tried, you didn't listen." Sakura simply said, still in concentration. "I figured it had to be Sasori or that masked guy. Luckily for us it was Sasori."

Tsunade tsked but didn't respond. Sakura was right, she hadn't listened and had told her that she didn't have time. If she had listened, she would've known it had been Deidara immediately and would've been able to secure the village better.

"How is that lucky?" Tsunade asked.

"Like I said, I know everything about Sasori. I'am probably the only in the village that can fight him. You need to know puppet technique to be able to fight him. We don't have anyone in the village knowing that technique." Sakura explained.

"I mean the masked guy!" Tsunade said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh." Sakura felt silent and thought back as her face turned into a scowl. "He is the one behind Akatsuki, as I explained before. He is Uchiha Madara. If he had come to the village, who knows what would've happened. You can't hit him at all, as attacks go straight through him. He is impossible to fight." Sakura explained. "It's done."

Tsunade looked at the antidote. "You sure that this will work?" She asked.

"Hai, we need to be quick. If the poison stayes in their system too long, they will die. The poison kills slowly but the longer it's in their system the harder it is to get it out." Sakura said.

"How long does it take to kill?" Tsunade asked as she watched how Sakura put the antidote into a syringe.

"Approximately, 3 days." Sakura answered. "The downside of the antidote is that it takes time to kill the poison. So they won't be able to do much for a while."

"I've never seen a poison like that before, it is amazing that you found an antidote for it. I'm sure I would've been proud." Tsunade said with a smirk pleasant.

Sakura nodded. "Hai, you were. Let's go." She gave some of the syringes to Tsunade.

They left the lab and went back to the emergency room and gave every anbu the antidote. "Now the antidote just needs to kick in."

Tsunade nodded. "Sakura, you stay here and help. I've seen enough of your healing abilities to know that you will do well."

Sakura nodded, she didn't want it any other way.

"I need to get back to the hokage tower. Good work here!" She praised and left.

* * *

><p>Somehow it felt as if every limb of his body was on fire but he ignored it. He jumped to another building, where an explosion had struck. He checked the area but didn't find any wounded. The area was clear and he jumped to another building and landed on the roof. Breathing became harder and he felt the urge to cough but held it in. Shisui would give him worried glances every now and then but he ignored it. They had to look for any wounded and bring them to the hospital.<p>

"All clear." Shisui shouted and he nodded.

Most of the wounded were at the hospital already. They needed to head back to the Hokage tower to report that everything was clear. Together they jumped from roof to roof untill they arrived at the Hokage tower. Tsunade just entered the office as they stepped through the window.

Tsunade made a tsking sound but ignored them and sat down.

"Everything is clear. All the wounded have been brought to the hospital." Itachi spoke softly, trying to control a coughing fit.

Tsunade nodded. "Very well. You all should rest up. Tomorrow we will start rebuilding." Tsunade said as he looked up to them.

She narrowed her eyes at Itachi and examined him. "You look horrible." She stated.

"I'm fine." Itachi said, earning a suspicious stare from the Hokage but then she nodded.

"Take rest! Dismissed." She said and they left the building.

As soon as Itachi was home he went to his room. He closed the door and immediately started to cough and spit blood. He sat down on his fuuton, panting heavily. He lay down on his fuuton as he started to shake. He closed his eyes trying to control his panting. He didn't know what was going on but the only thing he could think of was his disease. His body felt as if it was burning and the pain was uncontrollable. Sweat started to form on his forehead as he tried to control the shaking. He didn't know for how long he laid there but he felt sleepy and tired. He couldn't seem to catch any sleep and after some time he passed out because of the pain.

* * *

><p>Sakura had stayed inside the hospital all night, healing. When she finally left the hospital the sun was already shining bright and it was almost midday. She felt dead tired and slowely walked towards home. Once inside her house, she took a hot shower to get rid of the hospital smell. She grabbed her pajamas and slowly put it on, while yawming. She let herself fall on her bed, covered herself with her blankets and was sleeping in less then a minute.<p>

She didn't know for how long she had slept, but she got awoken by loud banging on her door. She turned in her bed, trying to ignore it, wanting to sleep some more but the banging continued.

"Sakura!"

Sakura slowly got up and rubbed her forehead. She was sure that she recognized that voice as Sasuke's. Again loud banging on her door and annoyed she stood up. She noticed it was already dark outside, meaning she slept through most of the day. She went downstairs and pulled her door open to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke, why are you waking me up? I had a long shift yesterday... And today!" She added the later part.

"There is something wrong with Nii-san." Sasuke said, looking worried.

"What? Then bring him to the hospital." Sakura said, rubbing her forehead again.

Sasuke shook he's head. "He is unconscious. We tried to wake him but he doesn't wake up." Sasuke said worried.

"Ugh, okay fine. Let me dress and I'll take a look but next time bring him to a hospital!" She said annoyed.

Sakura stomped back to her room and quickly dressed. She wondered what was wrong with Itachi. She walked down and closed the door behind her. Together they ran towards the Uchiha compound. She didn't like to go to Sasuke's house, afraid she would run into Fugaku again but she couldn't just let Itachi be. They entered the house and she noticed Mikoto's worried face. As soon as Mikoto saw her, she saw relief in her eyes.

"Sakura-san. Thank you for coming." Mikoto said worried.

Sakura nodded in reponse. "It fine, where is he." She asked.

"Upstairs in his room." Mikoto answered.

Fugaku just came down and narrowed his eyes at her. "What is she doing here?" He asked suspicious.

"She's here to take a look at Itachi." Mikoto answered.

"There is no way that she will come near my son!" Fugaku stated angry. "Get the Hokage!"

Sakura's eyes twitched in anger but she controlled herself. She didn't have any time to argue with him, if there was something wrong with Itachi, she needed to see it as soon as possible.

"Fugaku don't be so stubborn, I'm sure that Sakura-san can take a look at him." Mikoto said.

"She will not! She is a insane woman and doesn't know what she's doing! She will not come near Itachi! End of discussion." Fugaku said angry.

Sakura's eye twitched again. She had it with this man.

"Tou-san, please let her take a look at him! She is skilled." Sasuke said almost pleading.

Sakura just stood there, not saying a word. She didn't want to add any fuel to the fire and it was better to keep out of this. However, she wanted to check up on Itachi badly and started to get worried. If his mother and Sasuke were already pleading than how bad was it?

"No! that's the final answer!" Fugaku shouted, loosing his cool.

"Now you listen here, Uchiha-sama. " Sakura said with narrowed eyes. "There is something wrong with your son and all you care about at this moment is how crazy I' am? Let me tell you how crazy I actually am! If Itachi is poisoned by sasori he has less then 2 days left. With the disease that he has probably shorter! Do you wish to kill your own son because you are to stubborn to let any medic near him, other than the Hokage!" Sakura said in a low dangerous voice.

Mikoto and Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes. No one had ever dared to talk to the Uchiha head that way.

"How dare you to make any assumptions." Fugaku stated, but shocked.

"I dare because someone is wounded and needs my aid!" Sakura said with her fists clenched. "Now you either let me pass or I won't be responsible for the consequences!"

"Is that a threat." He said, activating his sharingan.

"I don't care how you see it! As long as I can look at the patient!" Sakura hissed.

"Fugaku! Enough! Your son is sick and someone needs to take a look at him. Do you not care for the health of your own son!" Mikoto suddenly said angry, making Fugaku look at her.

He clenched his fists and scowled. "Fine, go see him but I will be watching your every move." Fugaku finally admitted, although not happy.

Sasuke let the way upstairs and towards his room, although Sakura knew where his room was. As soon as Sakura saw him her eyes widened and rushed to Itachi's side. Sweat poured on his forehead and his body was shaking. Fugaku also entered the room and stood against the wall, watching her. She moulded chakra into his system and started to examine him. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and a scowl appeared on her face.

"Damn fool! Why didn't he tell me he got hit!" She scowled.

"Probably because of the same reason I didn't want you near him." Fugaku stated.

"Shut up! He knew that Sasori used poison!" She cussed, silencing Fugaku, not caring about manners anymore.

"Can you help him, Sakura?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded.

"Yes I can. Sasuke I want you to go to the hospital. Ask for the antidote of Sasori's poison." Sakura ordered. "Do it quick."

Sasuke nodded and quickly left the room.

"Mikoto-san. Do you have any bowls?" Sakura asked and Mikoto nodded. "Please get them."

"What are you planning?" Fugaku asked suspicious.

"I'm planning to heal him. Because of his disease he is much weaker to the poison." Sakura answered. "I'm going to give him an antidote to the poison and then I'm planning on removing the blood and infected DNA from his lungs. He will be able to breath more freely." Sakura explained. "Also the disease would have less impact on him in the future. It doesn't heal it immediately, but if I did more sessions I could completely heal him from his disease."

Mikoto came back and gave some bowls to her.

"Thank you, mikoto-san. Someone needs to keep filling these bowls with water. Can you do that for me?" She asked mikoto and she nodded.

"I will start the session as soon as Sasuke comes back with the antidote." Sakura continued, making Mikoto nod again.

"How are you so sure this will work?" Fugaku said, sceptic.

"Because I did this before." Sakura just answered. "Someone needs to hold him down, while I'm working. It's not going to be pleasant for him."

At that moment Shisui ran into the room. "what's going on! I just heard from Sasuke that Itachi is sick?"

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura just questioned, a frown present.

"He was on his way to the hospital, he seemed in a hurry. He told me Itachi was sick." Shisui answered and he looked at his cousin.

"He is! He got poisoned. " Sakura answered. "Sasuke is getting an antidote as we speak."

"Is he going to be okay?" Shisui asked worried.

Sakura didn't nod, neither did she answer cause she didn't know. She was sure that the poison worked faster for Itachi because of his disease. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed.

"Answer him!" fugaku ordered.

"I don't know." She answered after a while. "I'm not sure because of his disease. I need that antidote as soon as possible. Only after that I can see what I can do." Sakura said.

"What is keeping Sasuke so long?" Shisui asked and he ran outside of the house.

Sakura stared at the ground, worried. Sasuke needed to hurry up. When another five mintues passed and there was still no sign of Sasuke, she started to pace around the room. Fugaku just stood there impassively and mikoto had sat down next to Itachi, holding his hand. After another five minutes of waiting he finally appeared together with Shisui.

"They said they didn't have any of the antidote left, they used the last one right before I came in. Shizune was still there so I asked if she could make a new one but she couldn't" Sasuke said cramped. "What do we do?"

Everyone felt silent and the tense was felt in the air. "Shit." Sakura cursed, now she needed to move fast.

"Mikoto-san, Fill the bowls at once!" She ordered." Sasuke, help her. Shisui hold down Itachi!"

Mikoto moved immediately, followed by Sasuke and started to fill the bowls with water. Shisui just stood there surprise written on his face. He wasn't sure if he should do as she said and looked at Fugaku.

"What are you going to do now?" Fugaku asked, suspicious.

"I'm going to extract the poison by hand!" She said worried. They needed to hurry up.

"Shisui! I said hold him down." Sakura said again and this time Shisui nodded and rushed to her side, to hold him down.

Mikoto and Sasuke came back into the room with the bowls, now filled with water.

"Mikoto-san, as soon as I empty a bowl, please hold it close. So I can throw the water back in." Sakura said and mikoto nodded.

Sakura tied her hair in a ponytail and started to work. She gathered her chakra into her hands and held it above the water. The water attached to her hand in a round shape form and she slowly moved it to Itachi's body. Fugaku narrowed his eyes with mild interest, watching her work. She pushed the water ball through him and pulled it out with her other hand.. Itachi wanted to jerk up but Shisui was holding him down. When the ball came out of Itachi, Fugaku had noticed a purple substance in it.

"That's the poison?" Shisui asked, who also seen the poison.

Sakura just nodded and continued her work. Every now and then Mikoto would wipe Sakura's forehead with a cold cloth to get rid of the sweat. Fugaku didn't say a word throughout the process and just analized her. He had to admit that she was good, although he would never say out loud. To be able to extract the poison by hand you needed precise chakra control. This girl was more skilled then he had anticipated.

After two hours, she was finally extracted most of the poison and she sighed in relief. She still was far from done, she still needed to clear his lungs. After that she needed to make another antidote. She felt that her chakra was decreasing fast, because of the long shift she had yesterday, her chakra wasn't fully restored yet.

"Now I'm going to clear his lungs." Sakura said. "Keep the bowls coming."

She grabbed for the medicine, that she needed for this session, from her pouch and mixed it with the water. She did exactly the same but now focussed on the lungs. She pushed the water ball through and pulled it through. This time, unlike last time, it didn't contain a purple substance but a red one. Fugaku frowned and took a few steps closer to get a better look.

"Is that blood?" He finally spoke.

"Yes. His lungs are filled with it." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked, as she held another bowl.

"It's a symptom of tubercolosis, I need to remove the infected dna and bacteria out of his system to succesfully cure him." Sakura answered.

"Are you capable of it?" fugaku asked, finally showing a bit of worry.

Sakura nodded. "I can but it will take a lot of time and healing sessions. Mainly because I can't do it all at once without damaging his lungs."

After some time, she stopped the session. "This will be enough. He will be able to breath more freely now. I need to get to the hospital to make an antidote." Sakura said. "For now he is stable."

"Thank you, Sakura-san." Mikoto thanked her.

"No problem, just make sure to send him to the hospital next time." Sakura answered.

"I'll go with you." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded.

* * *

><p>Fresh air filled his lungs and for a moment he thought he had died. He took another deep breath and more fresh air filled his lungs. His mind was feeling hazy and his body felt heavy. He tried to lift his arm but it was shaking uncontrollably. He heard someone say his name but it sounded from a distance. He tried to open his eyes but even his eyelids felt heavy. A groan escaped his lips as he tried to open his eyes again. Slowly he was able to open his eyes and was met with the sight of his mother. It was dark in his room and the only light came from some candles.<p>

"Itachi, thank god." His mother whispered, with teary eyes.

Itachi didn't progressed what she was saying and just stared blankly at her. Untill he noticed his mothers teary eyes and understood something bad had happened. He wanted to get up but his mother pushed him back down and shook her head.

"Stay down. You need to rest." Mikoto ordered her son.

"Itachi, you're lucky to be alive." Sakura, who stepped into his view, said. "If Sasuke hadn't come get me, you would've probably been dead by morning."

Itachi eyes widened at the sight of Sakura and what she just said. He wanted to say he was fine but somehow his mouth was shaking too, so he decided against it. What exactly had happened to him? Why were they in his room? And what did she mean with 'you would've been dead by morning?' He tried to speak again but his throat was too dry and still shook. Mikoto gave him a glass of water, which he gladly accepted. She helped him up a bit and he drank all of the water.

"What.. Happened." He said with a trembling voice.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Mikoto sighed in relief.

"You almost died, that's what happened." Sakura said, sternly. "Why didn't you tell me that you got hit!"

"Got hit?" He mummbled.

"Yes! You were hit by one of Sasori's senbons!" Sakura stated, with a stern face. "Do you wish to die or something?"

"I didn't know." He stated.

"It's fine, as long as you're okay now." Mikoto said with a smile.

"No it's not fine. He should think about his health more. He has a disease! He is much more vulnerable than he thinks." Sakura scoffed.

"I can control my disease." Itachi simply stated, as if it didn't matter. "It does not make me vulnerable."

"Guess what! It does. If Sasuke hadn't called me immediately, you would've been dead now!" Sakura said starting to get annoyed. "Because of your disease, the poison worked a lot faster!"

"Thank you, Sakura-san." Mikoto whispere.

Sakura nodded. "It's fine, Mikoto-san." Sakura said with a soft smile. "I better get going, it's getting really late." Sakura said.

Mikoto nodded. "Let me walk you to the door."

"Thank you, Mikoto-san." She smiled and looked at Itachi again. "You stay in bed! The antidote is still doing its work!"

Sakura had slept till evening and after healing Itachi it had already passed midnight. Then she made another antidote in the hospital. Luckily Mikoto had made her some food else she'd be dead on her feet now.

At the door they said their goodbyes and she went home. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. She wondered what to do, she was still stuck in a genjutsu. If it was true that only Uchiha Madara could dispell it then she would be doomed. Unless... No she didn't want to think about such a thing. There was no way that she could pull something like that off. She would never be able to go against Konoha but what could she do?

She was sure Tsunade-shisou would be able to come up with something. Why wasn't she out of the genjutsu anyway? If this was a genjutsu, normally someone else would be able to take you out of the genjutsu and in worst case Tsunade-shisou would be able to do it. Then why was she still here? Did they abandon her? No, she couldn't think that way. She was sure they had a good reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal world<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun." Shisui said, smirking at his cousin.<p>

Itachi didn't respond and they walked back into amegakure. They walked towards the tent, ignoring the stares from some ninja. They found Shikamaru inside the tent and nodded in acknowledgement.

"All of the Hide outs are gone. We destroyed them." Itachi said

"Good!" Shikamaru answered.

"Here is some stuff we found inside them." Shisui gave him a bag.

Shikamaru accepted it and put it down in a corner. "Thanks."

"Any news on Sakura?" Shisui asked, eyeing Itachi from the corner of his eyes.

Shisui noticed Itachi's muscles stiffen at the question.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, nothing yet."

"Damn." Shisui sighed.

"We are staying here for a couple of days, if that is fine." Itachi changed the subject.

Shikamaru nodded. "That's fine."

"If you need help with something, let us know." Itachi said and Shikamaru nodded again.

"I sure hope there's a nice inn around." Shisui said. "See you later, Nara."

"Later." Shikamaru said and turned to the bag to inspect it. "Troublesome."

Shisui and Itachi left the tent and they to the first inn they saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it. <strong>  
><strong>This chapter turned out quite nice. I.. Uhm... Didn't want to let Deidara and Sasori attack but in the end it kind of worked out, I spose. <strong>

**How could Itachi not have felt that he got hit? Well did u ever see a bruise and wondered how u got it? I have that a lot. :P Also the fact that he got hit is because of his eye sight of course. ****It isn't as bad as normal because he isn't an S-ranked criminal here but he still has trouble with it. Also he doesn't have Mangekyou in here, because he never killed Shisui. So its not that bad ****but he still has trouble because of over using his sharingan.**

**There might be some grammar/spelling mistakes. (sigh) I don't have any spell checker at this moment and trying to get one. I tried online but you can only have like 250 words then. ****So I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Suggestions and critics are welcome.**

**Sincerely,**  
><strong>Uchiha-Lady<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Pfew, another chappie done. I haven't been able to upload this weekend because I was away. Also sorry for not having any Itachi in here... Yet. I have to keep to the story line a bit. **  
><strong>And right now, there can't be any ItaSaku. So I'm sorry. **

**Also thank you for your reviews. I love reading them. :)**

**Enjoy**

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Flee from home.<strong>

Sakura woke up by the knocking on her window. Grumpy she got out of bed, wondering if she would ever get a descent sleep.  
>She shoved her window open, glaring at whoever was in front of it.<p>

"Haruno Sakura, the hokage is waiting for you." An anbu said.

"Oh. Alright, I'll be right there." Sakura sighed.

She closed her window and quickly dressed. She left her home and jumped on to the roofs towards the Hokage tower. She took the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Sakura entered and noticed, to her surprise, that Shisui, Inoichi and to her surprise Fugaku were there.

"Sakura, come in and close the door." Tsunade said and Sakura did as she was told.

"You must be wondering why they are here. I called them here to see if they can somehow help." Tsunade explained. "Inoichi already tried but maybe he can give more intel."

Sakura nodded in understanding. She hoped that someone was able to help.

"Inoichi why don't you start explaining." Tsunade said and Inoichi nodded.

"It seems that her mind is protected and locked. I tried to get in but it's impossible for me to do so, meaning who ever put this on her is strong. The only ones I know who is capable of locking the mind is the Uchiha's." Inoichi explained.

"Are you trying to say that one of the clan did this to her?" Fugaku questioned.

"No. He is not." Tsunade answered for Inoichi. "She claims that the person who did this is Uchiha Madara."

It stayed quiet into the room, as her words sunk in.

"Uchiha Madara? Is this a joke?" Fugaku stated.

"Sakura, why don't you explain?" Tsunade asked and Sakura nodded.

"Let me start from the beginning, please. So everyone understands." Sakura said and she took a deep breath.

She told them everything that had happened, starting off with the Uchiha Massacre. How Sasuke had left to Orochimaru after they were teamed up. How she had trained under Tsunade and saved the Kazekage from Akatsuki, explaining how she knew Sasori. How she got kidnapped and how she healed Itachi. Then she continued with the war and Uchiha Madara. They listened and nodded every now and then.

When she was done, Fugaku shook his head. "This all seems unbelievable." He stated.

"I know." Sakura said, agreeing with him. "Sometimes I think that I dreamed all of it but I know that's not true. I have my abilities to prove it."

"She is right. I know for sure that I never taught her anything, still she knows most of my technique's." Tsunade stated. "Not to mention her knowledge of poison's and antidotes."

"So what do we do?" Shisui asked.

"That's why I brought you all here. We need to figure out to open those locks on her mind. Maybe after that things will become more clear for us too." Tsunade said.

Shisui shook his head. "I have the strongest mind technique in Konoha and even I wasn't able to remove those locks. In fact, I couldn't even get into her mind." Shisui said.

"Then we need to find another way!" Tsunade almost shouted.

"That's the problem. There isn't another way, as I've said before. The only way is that the perso,n who did this, unlocks them." Shisui said.

Tsunade tsked and rubbed her temples.

"I agree with Shisui. There isn't any other way." Inoichi said.

Fugaku nodded. "Shisui is right about his mind technique. If he can't break it then no one can, unless it's the person who did this."

Sakura gave a defeated sigh and bit her under lip.

"There must be another way!" Tsunade stated.

"There isn't." Shisui said with a frown present.

"Then I will always be stuck here." Sakura said, shaking her head. "There is no way Uchiha Madara will help me. I don't even know if he exists here."

"We will find a way, Sakura!" Tsunade said, with determination in her eyes.

Sakura just nodded.

"Inoichi, I want you to find out about this as much as possible. Take Shikamaru with you, maybe he is able to help." Tsunade ordered and Inoichi nodded.

"For now everyone is dismissed. Sakura I will let you know more as soon as we have more information." Tsunade continued.

Sakura nodded again and they left the office. Sakura slowly walked back to her apartment, she entered and sat down on the couch, lost in thought. No one was able to help her and she was sure Uchiha Madara wouldn't help her. She didn't know if he was even in here but since Deidara and Sasori were, she just assumed he was here too. How would she ever be able to go back home? She thought hard about this and it seemed there was only one thing she could do. She would hate herself, loathed herself but what else could she do. She was sure Inoichi wouldn't find any information.  
>Where would he search? There was little information on Uchiha Madara, let alone his Genjutsu's. Plus when she was put under his genjutsu, he also had the rinnegan.<p>

The rinnegan, maybe that had something to do with it? If that was true then she didn't have any other choice then to... Thinking like this pained her but what choice did she have?

Her mind made up, she walked into her bedroom. She grabbed her back pack and filled it with some clothes, toothbrush and other useful stuff. She grabbed her medical scrolls and also placed them inside the back pack. She looked around her rooms, to make sure she didn't forget anything. She nodded to herself and sat down on the couch again, to wait.

As soon as it was night she grabbed her stuff and left her house. She hid her keys beneath a stone in her small garden and went towards the gates. She hid behind a wall and watched the guards. She waited until they switched and quickly went through the gate.

She jumped into the forest and only when she was a good end away, she let out a sigh of relief. Remembering from the last time she ran away. She immediately made a couple of kage-bunshin's and spread them out. She did this every five or ten minutes, making sure she wasn't travelling in a straight line. She had to make sure they wouldn't be able to find her. It would be big trouble if they did this time, not just for her.

She travelled all night, sometimes stopping at small streams to drink. She kept the Kage-bunshin's going until the sun started to come up. She took some of her clothes and tied it to a large branch and let it go with the stream, hoping to confuse the dogs even more.

She didn't sleep at all, while travelling, afraid that they would catch up to her. She pushed herself to get going. It took her one day to arrive in hidden grass and to her destination. As soon as the Akatsuki hide-out came into view, she sighed in relief. She didn't know how to open it. The last time Itachi had done it with his Akatsuki ring. She would just need to wait there and hope someone would show up.

She was about to sit down but the tree already started to move and the stairs came into view. She could hear someone coming up the steps. She swallowed hard and kept her eyes on the hole. Sasori came up and looked at her with narrowed eyes. They stood in silence for a bit until Sasori broke it.

"How did you find us, konoichi!" Sasori almost hissed.

"I came... To join!" Sakura stated, almost stuttering.

Sasori stared at her and analyzed her. He stayed quiet and she started to feel nervous. If he would attack, she would be doomed. Specially if Deidara was also here.

"You did not answer my question." Sasori finally said.

"I knew about this hide-out because..." Sakura hesitated. "It's hard to explain."

"Can you read minds?" Sasori questioned and Sakura shook her head.

"Oi, Sasori-danna. Who is there? Did you kill him?" Deidara shouted from below the stairs.

Sasori ignored it and stared at Sakura. "Why would you wish to join?"

"Because I... I Hate Konoha, they took away everything from me." Sakura said as convincing as possible, with narrowed eyes.

Sasori stayed quiet again. Deidara walked up the stairs.

"Oi, why the hell are you ignoring.." His words died on his lips as soon as he noticed Sakura. "Shit."

He immediately jumped back and grabbed for his clay. "Why the hell haven't you killed her? Sasori-danna."

"She says she wants to join." Sasori stated. "I'm trying to find out if she is talking the truth or not."

"Of course she isn't talking the truth, she is a Konoha nin!" Deidara said with narrowed eyes. His mouth started to eat the clay.

"You are right. How troublesome this is." Sasori stated and he grabbed for a scroll. "You were capable of defending against me the first time. This time I will add you to my collection."

A poof appeared from the scroll, as he threw it open and a puppet appeared. The arm of the puppet went down and a large knife appeared, as he attacked.

"No wait!" Sakura almost shouted, as she stepped back. "I will heal his arm."

The knife stopped in front of her face. Sakura's eyes were wide and she took a deep breath to stop her from shaking. She was scared for her life, but this was something she had to do. There wasn't any other way.

Sasori looked at Deidara, waiting for his answer.

"Heal my arm, huh?" Deidara said after a while. Sakura just nodded.

"If you have your arm?" Sakura asked. "I can heal it."

Deidara shook his head. "What would you gain by joining us?" He asked,

"Freedom and I could become stronger." Sakura said a bit hesitant. "And I could help Akatsuki as a medic."

"Freedom huh?" Deidara started. "Then you're looking in the wrong place."

Sakura shook her head. "Anything is better than Konoha!" She said with more determination.

they both stared at her and she became nervous again and she bit her under lip.

"Fine. Heal my arm, let us see if you are good enough for Akatsuki." Deidara finally said.

"Did you get followed?" Sasori asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I made sure they couldn't."

"Follow me." Deidara said.

Deidara walked down the stairs and Sakura followed slowly. Sasori was close behind her and kept his eyes on her. She heard the tree move again, indicating the opening was closed off again. They stopped at the big door, that Sakura recognized from before. She hugged herself trying to stay warm inside the cold hall. Deidara opened the door and went inside. Warmth hit her and she quickly followed inside into the warmth.

Everything was as she remembered. There was a nice fire inside of the fireplace and the two couches were also there. She noticed Deidara's arm on the coffee table and she shivered. She didn't know how he was able to get it back and she didn't ask. She noticed that Deidara was looking at her with narrowed eyes, waiting. She cleared her throat and started to speak.

"Right. You need to take of the coat." She spoke softly as she put her backpack down.

Sasori still stood in front of the door and it didn't seem he would move away soon. She was sure to stop her if she tried to escape.

Deidara nodded and undid his cloak, with one hand. He was struggling to get the cloak of and Sakura moved closer to help him. Deidara immediately stepped back from her, not trusting her.

"Please, let me help." She said.

Deidara looked at Sasori, to look for approval, once he had that he nodded to Sakura.

She slowly grabbed one side of the cloak and lifted it from his wound. He hissed when she slowly removed it. The wound looked terrible, everything was cut up and Sakura swallowed. It was going to be a tough job to get everything attached correctly again. She would probably need to work on it all night.

"You will need to lay down, on your right side. So that I have better access to it." Sakura said and Deidara nodded.

He lay down on the couch on his right side and watched her. She grabbed his arm, with slight disgust and moved next to him. She sat down on the ground, on her knees. She took a deep breath.

"This is going to hurt a bit." Sakura said as she put his arm back on. Deidara hissed because of the pain.

"I'm sorry but this is necessarily." Sakura said and started to mold chakra into her hands. "I will numb it now."

She held her hands near the wound and closed her eyes in concentration. She needed to stitch back everything and make sure that his chakra pathways would work again. Also she need to carefully knit the muscles back together and that the veins would reconnect. The first thing she needed to do was fix the humerus bone, which was also completely in half.

She numbed his wound and pulled her chakra back, sighing as she opened her eyes.

"I need to do a lot of work. It might take a while and it will cost me a lot of chakra to do this. I can put you to sleep if you would like." Sakura finally said.

"No." Sasori immediately answered, making Sakura turn.

"It will be a long process." Sakura stated again.

"He will be awake! We are not foolish to sleep in the presence of a Konoha nin." Sasori said, without any room to argue.

Sakura nodded. "Very well then."

She started to mold chakra again and started on her long job. She first started on the bone, that alone took about half an hour to at least reattach it again. Then she needed to make sure there wouldn't be any cracks in it. Then she started on his muscles and slowly reattached them. Sweat started to form on her forehead, while working. All this time Deidara kept a close eye on her and Sasori hadn't moved his spot. She wondered where he got his patience.

After another half an hour his muscles were attached and she sighed, as she wiped her forehead. Now the hardest part was about to begin. She had to be very careful with the veins and it would take a lot of time because of it. She had to reattach them one by one. Not only she needed precise chakra control for this but also a steady hand, one wrong move could mess the veins up. She worked on this for 2 hours and sweat poured from her face.

Sasori had left but she hadn't even noticed. When he suddenly spoke, she got startled and immediately pulled her chakra back.

"Fool!" She yelled, forgetting who she spoke too.

Sasori's eyes narrowed and Sakura could hit herself. Her face became red and she quickly apologized. Then she noticed he was holding something and looked at him questioningly. He held a towel out towards her. She gladly accepted it and dipped her face.

"Thank you." She said in a soft voice.

Sasori didn't say anything and went back to his spot by the door. Sakura turned around again and started to work again. Deidara's eyes were closed, she didn't know he was sleeping or not.

She checked his veins for any mistakes but didn't find any, she sighed in relief. She continued her work with complete concentration. After another hour she was finally done with the veins. She felt tired and could feel that she didn't have much chakra left. Still she didn't stop, she had to prove herself. She continued with the Chakra pathway's which would be an even harder task. It had to be connected precisely, one little mistake could ruin his chakra pathway's forever and he would never be able to use chakra into his left arm again. She wiped her head with the towel again and started to work. She pushed herself and used more chakra for this, to make sure she would do it right.

By now the numbing into his wound started to clear and he groaned in pain. Sakura immediately pulled her chakra back, afraid that he would move. Quickly she numbed the wounded again and looked at him. She noticed he was staring right at her.

"Everything okay?" She asked a bit awkward.

He nodded. "I could feel it. Un." He said.

"Sorry, the numbing was starting to work out." She mumbled.

"Heh, you look like shit. Un." He said with a smirk.

"It's fine. I'll continue now." Sakura said and wanted to focus on healing again.

"No, you need food." Sasori stated. "You will make mistakes."

Sakura looked up in surprise. "No, it's fine. I can do this."

"No!" Sasori ordered now, making no room for any arguments.

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Alright."

"Follow me." Sasori said as he turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

Sakura quickly stood to follow but as soon as she was standing dizziness took over. She swayed on her feet and almost fell. She grabbed the closest thing to keep herself from falling, which happened to be Deidara.

"Oi! What the hell?" Deidara said grumpy.

"S... Sorry... I" Sakura said with an apologetic voice. "I need some rest."

Slowly she followed Sasori to the kitchen. Once inside, she noticed he had already placed some food on the table, most were fruit. She sat down at the table and started to eat. She sighed in relief to get some food in her empty stomach. She had no idea what time it was or when she ate something.

Sasori watched her while she ate. He admired her a bit for what she just pulled off. Not only did she mend his bone but also the veins, he assumed the chakra pathway's would be next. He wasn't an expert in medical ninjutsu but his grandma had shown him more than enough to know that it takes a lot of chakra, precision and time to do all this. The fact that this little girl, how old could she be? 15 maybe 16, could do all this was to be admired. She hadn't lied about her skills. Still, something bothered him. She said she wants to join Akatsuki because she hates  
>Konoha then why, when they attacked did she fight to protect it? He didn't understand.<p>

"Why?" Sasori asked her.

Sakura's head shot up towards him. "Why? She questioned.

"Why join the Akatsuki? You say you hate Konoha, still you protected it when we came." Sasori explained.

Sakura stared at her food. "I wasn't protecting the village. I could've stopped Deidara-san but I didn't." Sakura said.

"Instead you came to me, cause somehow you know about me." Sasori answered. "It was the most logical thing to do and the best way to protect the village." He continued as he came closer.

Sakura swallowed. "You are right on the first part. However, the moment Deidara attacked I knew it was him." She answered looking him straight in his eyes.

"I could've warned the Hokage but I didn't. I let Deidara be because I wanted you two to escape. I couldn't let the rest know of it, so I played my part in fighting you." Sakura explained.

"Tell me, did you let those men die?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Sakura shook her head. "They know I'm a medic. If I had let them die they would've get suspicious of me. Plus it wouldn't have mattered. Your poison takes three days before it kills. Tsunade-sama is a better medic than me and would've found the antidote in time." She explained.

"Ah yes, she is quite the medic." Sasori mumbled. "Good with antidotes."

He stayed quiet for a while watching her eat. "Then tell me this, little girl. Why do you hate Konoha?" He finally spoke.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but immediately closed it again. She looked at her plate again, lost in thought.

"Do you not know the answer?" Sasori asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I do." She spoke.

"Then tell me." Sasori demanded.

"They didn't believe me. That is the answer. They treated me like a child, like I was weak." Sakura answered with narrowed eyes. "They thought I was useless."

"They didn't believe what?" Sasori questioned.

Sakura sighed again and started telling what had happened. She didn't tell about the war and that she knew who Tobi really was. Neither did she tell about the locks on her mind. She did tell him about Akatsuki and who were in the organization and everything about her past, how she remembered it. She told him that no one in Konoha believed her and they told her she was crazy, that nothing of it had happened. After she was done explaining Sasori stayed quiet. Sakura looked at her plate again, hoping this explanation would do.

"I see, that explains why you could fight me." Sasori answered finally.

Sakura simply nodded.

"You can sleep for an hour after that you will continue healing." Sasori said. "Follow me."

Sakura nodded in surprise and followed him back towards the living area. The fire that had burning bright earlier was now a smoldering pile of ash. Sakura noticed that Deidara had fallen asleep, as they passed by. They went through the door towards the rooms and he passed the first couple of doors until he was at the last one. He pulled it open and went inside.

"You can sleep here, you will not come out until you are being called. You have an hour, I will come get you." Sasori said and he turned and left her alone.

She noticed the only thing in the room was a bed. She remembered that this had been Itachi's room. She shook her head out of her thoughts. She sighed in relief as she laid down. She was extremely tired and she almost fell asleep instantly.

**An hour later.**

"Wake up." Sasori said but she didn't budge. A bit annoyed he raised his voice a bit to no avail. He wondered how this girl could be a shinobi. He hated waiting so he walked up to the bed and looked at the, peaceful, sleeping girl. He grabbed the bed with two hands and flipped it over, earning a yelp. A bump was heard and a groan shortly after. Sakura looked around wondering where she was and what had happened. Then she remembered and looked up. She noticed Sasori and sighed.

"It's time." Sasori stated as he turned around and started to walk away.

Sakura yawned and quickly stood up and followed him. As soon as he was in the living area, she crawled next to Deidara, who was still asleep. She didn't woke him up and she continued her work. Her chakra had replenished quite a bit, thanks to the nap. She molded her chakra into her hands and started on his chakra pathway's as she closed her eyes in concentration. After a few hours of healing she was done and sighed in relief. Deidara had just woken up again, as the numbing started to wear off.

"Don't try to use your arm too much yet." Sakura said tired. "It is still weak because of the healing."

"Heh, guess you weren't lying after all. Un." Deidara smirked, as he moved his fingers.

"Of course not." Sakura stated.

"So what do we do with her now?" Kill her?" He asked to Sasori.

Sakura's eyes widened at this. "I just helped you!?" She blurted out and she looked at Sasori.

"No! We will bring her to Leader-sama." Sasori said.

Deidara frowned. "So you think she's good enough for Akatsuki, huh?" Deidara answered. "Well, if you say so. Un."

"We will leave in the morning. After we got word from Leader-sama." Sasori ordered and Sakura nodded a bit shocked.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to meet Pein.

"I will bring you to your room." Sasori said and Sakura nodded again and slowly stood.

She grabbed her backpack and followed Sasori. Once she was inside the room, she noticed that Sasori was still standing there. She looked up at him in question.

"I hope you know that even if you won't be able to join, we cannot set you free. You know too much." Sasori stated and left her alone.

Sakura sat down on the bed and stared at the ground. She had figured that much. She had known it would be risky to try and join. If she wouldn't be accepted it would probably be her death but she didn't have much of a choice. She had to, somehow, get out of this genjutsu as fast as possible and the only way was finding Uchiha Madara.

Sasori walked back into the living area and noticed Deidara move his hand.

"Can you use your chakra?" Sasori asked.

Deidara nodded. "Yea, I just tried. That girl isn't half bad. Un." Deidara smirked.

"Ah. She could be useful." Sasori stated.

"Let's keep her. Un." Deidara said, his smirk still present.

"We will send word to Leader-sama and wait for orders. Tomorrow we will travel there." Sasori said and Deidara huffed.

Sasori left to his room, leaving Deidara alone. He checked his arm again and his smirk grew. His art has been brought back fully!

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke the next morning because of yelling. Grumpy she sat up in her bed, when she heard something break and some yelling again. She stood up quickly and grabbed a kunai. All kind of scenario's ran through her head. Had Konoha found her and came to bring her back? She rushed outside towards the kitchen where the noise had come from. She slammed the door open, ready to attack. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight before her.<p>

Deidara had Tobi at his throat, lifting him from the ground, while Tobi had plates in his hand holding them up. Shattered plates lay scattered around on the floor. They stood completely still as soon as Sakura had stormed in. Deidara quickly let go of Tobi and Tobi put the plates down on the counter.

"Deidara-san! I didn't know we had a guest!" Tobi squealed in surprise. He rushed towards her and Sakura automatically took a step back.

"Oooh, you're a pretty girl! What's your name?" Tobi questioned excited, jumping up and down in front of her.

"S...Sakura... Haruno Sakura." She answered.

"Oi Tobi! Leave her alone!" Deidara ordered annoyed.

"Who is she? " Tobi asked to Deidara now.

"She's a medic that healed my arm." Deidara said grumpy, getting more annoyed by the questions. "Now leave her alone."

"Oooh. A pretty medic." Tobi squealed again.

Sakura wasn't sure how to react . She knew who this really was but he acted so different. She had heard about Tobi and seen him once, as Tobi, but this wasn't what she expected. Was this really Uchiha Madara? She passed Tobi and sat down at the table , keeping a close eye on him. He immediately sat down next to her.

"So where is this pretty girl from?" He asked, still excited.

"She's from Konoha, she wants to join." Deidara answered grumpy.

"Join? Join... Akatsuki?" He asked with a grasp. "But... But... I was first!" Tobi yelled.

"Shut up! There's no way you get a spot anyway!" Deidara now yelled.

"But... Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed loudly.

"You are a moron without skills." Deidara yelled angry.

Tobi's shoulders dropped and somehow Sakura felt bad for him.

"Tobi is a good boy. "Tobi said again, a bit saddened.

The door opened and Sasori walked inside. "What is with the noise?" He asked, keeping his eyes on Tobi, figuring it was him.

"Tobi." Deidara answered grumpy.

"hmmm. When will Zetsu be here?" Sasori asked Tobi.

"Zetsu-san will be here soon. Uh huh, he said he had business and left." Tobi rambled, already forgotten the insults from Deidara.

"I see, I hate waiting, he'd better hurry up!" Sasori stated. "I'll kill him." He left the kitchen again.

A shiver ran through Sakura but she suppressed it.

"Scary." Tobi mumbled and then looked at Sakura.

"Aaaah. You must be hungry! Tobi is going to make food!" Tobi yelled out of the blue and quickly stood up to make something.

Deidara face palmed and shook his head in annoyance.

"How is your arm?" Sakura asked as casually as possible.

Deidara looked up in surprise. "Its fine. Un." He answered.

Sakura nodded with a small smile and looked at Tobi again. He was running around at the counter, grabbing all kinds of food. He threw everything into a big bowl and started to stir everything. Sakura looked at it with a disgusting face.

"Tobi! What the hell are you doing? Un." Deidara asked annoyed. "That looks disgusting!"

Tobi stopped and looked from Deidara to the food. "I'm making food for the guest. Uh huh." Tobi exclaimed. "I threw everything together, it is healthy."

Sakura stood and walked to the counter and checked inside the bowl. She made a disgusting face and her stomach made a twist. He literally threw everything inside a bowl. Milk, with vegetables that were still raw, raw fish and eggs and uncooked rice. All in All it looked like something that you would puke out. Sakura shook her head in disgust.

"Tobi-san, I'm sorry but I can't eat that." Sakura said, still shaking her head.

"What? Why not? Does it not look good? Sakura-san." Tobi said with wide eyes, although not seen by the mask.

"Well... No. I don't think that is edible, unless u want to make me sick." Sakura tried to say nicely.

"See! I told you, you can't cook!" Deidara said harshly. "No skill at all."

Sakura glared at Deidara and Tobi's shoulders dropped once more.

"Here let me help." She offered and Tobi perked up.

"Really?" He asked happy.

Sakura nodded and went behind the counter. She emptied the bowl above the trash bin and threw it in the sink. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed some eggs.

"Tobi, can you get me a saucepan?" She asked.

"Hai!" Tobi yelled and immediately searched for one, opening every cabinet there was.

"It's the second to the right." Sakura said.

"OH? Hai." Tobi said and searched that cabinet.

Deidara frowned d and wondered how she knew that. Maybe she'd seen Sasori grabbing one when he cooked for her? He shrugged it off.

Tobi found the pots and he was checking them one by one, not sure which one she wanted.

"The smallest one is fine." Sakura said. She felt like she was cooking with a little kid.

He gave her the saucepan and she dropped some eggs in it, out water in it and put it on the stove, which she turned on.

"Now we need to wait ten minutes." Sakura explained.

Tobi nodded eagerly.

"Let's get some bread." Sakura said,

"I know, I know." Tobi yelled and he pulled a upper cabinet open.

He grabbed for the bread and pulled it out, taking more stuff with it, which fell to the floor. Sakura almost face palmed but instead she grabbed the stuff that fell on the ground. She heard Deidara calling insults to Tobi. She put the stuff back and took the bread from Tobi, who standing a bit sheepishly.

"It's okay." She said to him.

She opened the drawer and grabbed the bread knife. Immediately Deidara rushed to her.

"I'll do that! Un." He stated as he took the knife. Sakura gave him a surprised look but nodded. Of course they didn't trust her. She shrugged it off and grabbed milk from the refrigerator and placed it on the counter. She grabbed three plates and cups and placed them on the table.

"Only three?" Deidara asked, testing her.

"Sasori doesn't need food, right?" She answered with a question.

"You seem to know him." Deidara said with a frown.

"I do." Sakura answered without explaining further.

She noticed Tobi was staring at her.

"How?" Deidara asked, while he cut some more bread.

"I fought him?" She answered, as she walked back to the counter.

"Heh, you're lucky to be alive then." Deidara stated with a smirk.

Sakura looked at the eggs and shook her head. "I defeated him." She answered.

Deidara stopped in his tracks and gaped at her.

"You defeated Sasori-danna?" He asked and Sakura nodded.

"Oooh, you're very strong!" Tobi yelled.

"Tsk, I'm sure she's lying." Deidara said grumpy, not believing her.

"Then where is Hiruko?" She asked him.

"How should I know. Un." Deidara said, getting more grumpy by the minute.

"I broke it." She replied with a smirk.

Deidara went back to cutting bread but more roughly this time. After everything was done, they ate with the two of them. Tobi had grabbed his plate and had left the kitchen.

"So you fought Sasori-danna, huh?" He asked in wonder.

Sakura just nodded.

"You didn't defeat him though." He said with a smirk. You haven't seen his ultimate form." Deidara grinned, thinking he had won.

"Actually I kinda did but it's hard to explain." Sakura said, making Deidara's eyes go wide.

"Then tell me what is his ultimate form, huh?" Deidara asked with a smug face.

"He's a puppet himself." Sakura answered. "Everything, except his heart. That's why I didn't put a plate here for him."

Deidara tsked and continued with his food. "Lucky guess." He mumbled with his mouth full.

"One of his ultimate attacks is controlling a 100 puppets at the same time. I'm not sure what it's called." Sakura continued, making Deidara choke on his food and give her a shocked look.

"You on the other hand are a distant fighter. You work with clay, that you keep in those pockets at the sides of your hip. You turn your clay into bombs with your chakra." Sakura kept going.

"You just know that cause you saw me in Konoha." He answered grumpy.

"Perhaps." Sakura shrugged. "But I also know how you lost your arm, while I wasn't there to see it." She continued as she took a bite.

Deidara tsked. "Because you know everyone in Konoha." He answered.

Sakura shook her head and continued eating.

"You seem to hate Tobi." She said after a while, as she swallowed her food.

Deidara looked up at her and nodded as he gave her a questioned look. She smirked but didn't elaborate.

"Why? Deidara asked after some time.

"he's probably going to be your next partner." She said with her smirk still present.

"What the hell are you talking about, woman!?" He shouted, with his eyes wide. "Like hell I'll be his partner, un!"

Sakura shook her head and laughed a bit. "You're so easy to rile up."

Deidara glared at her. "If you weren't planning on joining us, I would've blown you up."

Sasori walked into the kitchen making them both look up at him.

"We have word back from Leader-sama. We are expected to bring her as fast as possible." Sasori said.

Something came up from the ground next to Sasori and Sakura shivered. She recognized him from back when they had kidnapped Sasuke from the cave. He had tried to stop them but Itachi had defeated him easily with a genjutsu.

"So this is her?" The white side said.

**"She doesn't look like much. I hope you're right about this Sasori" **The black side said.

"when do we leave?" Deidara asked.

"In an hour. Be ready!" Sasori answered as he left again, followed by Zetsu.

They remained silent for a while.

"Deidara-San, umh. I really need a shower before we leave." Sakura said.

Deidara looked at her and grinned and Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"I'll show you where, come on. Un." Deidara took his, now empty, plate and put it on the counter. Sakura followed his exampled. They left the kitchen and Sakura followed Deidara towards the sleeping area hall. He stopped in the middle and opened a door.

"It's here. Un." He said.

Sakura said a thanks and went to her bedroom to get her backpack. Once inside the shower and under the hot water, she sighed in relief. She had really needed this. Her muscles relaxed and she became less tense. Her mind drifted off to what was going to happen. She was going to meet Pein, the leader. Of course, she knew that he wasn't the real leader but that didn't change the fact that he was scary. She had seen him once when he had fought Naruto, a shiver ran down her spine, as she remembered it.

She thought back to Konoha . She missed everyone, her friends and family. Her real friends and family. What would they say if they knew what she was doing now? Would they be angry? She didn't know, she didn't have a choice, did she? She shook her head out of her thoughts. She couldn't permit to think this way. She had to get out of this genjutsu, one way or another.

She washed her hair and body, brushed her teeth and turned off the shower. She quickly dressed into a comfortable outfit, since her ninja attire needed washing. She didn't know for how long they would be travelling. She hoped she would have time to wash her ninja attire before they would arrive.

She walked into the living area and noticed Deidara sitting on the couch and Sasori on the other couch.

"are you ready to go?" Sasori asked and she nodded.

Deidara stared at her with a frown.

"What?" she asked hi, when she noticed his stare.

"what's with the clothes?" He asked

"These are my comfy clothes. My ninja attire needs to be washed." She said as she looked down to her clothes.

"We will arrive tomorrow, there will be time." Sasori answered and Sakura nodded.

"Oh and Sakura-san." Sasori said, making her look up in question. "You owe me a new puppet, since you broke Hiruko!" Sasori stated. "Don't disappoint me."

Sakura face turned a bit red. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"That is of course, if you survive this." Sasori said. "Let's go!"

He walked out of the living area, through the large door that connected with the hall.

"I thought we still had half an hour?" She questioned as she followed him.

"I hate to make people wait." Sasori answered.

"Yea, when he says an hour, he means half an hour. Un." Deidara said.

"Great." Sakura mumbled to herself.

They took the stairs and went outside. As soon as they were outside, Deidara made a big bird and jumped on it and sat down. The tree slid back to its original position and they started walking. They travelled in silence and Sakura started to feel bored after an hour. She sighed, making Sasori look at her. She ignored it and just continued walking. Deidara was lying on his bird, which annoyed Sakura to no end.

"Can't you walk?" She questioned, annoyed.

"Why walk? This is so much easier. Un." He stated with a smirk.

"I bet." She said grumpy.

After that it stayed quiet again and it drove her nuts. With every step she took she would get closer to her own doom. Another couple of hours passed and the sun was now at his highest peak. Sakura's feet started to hurt from the slow pace, they were walking and the silence did nothing to clear her mind from her thoughts.

Suddenly Sasori stopped in his tracks, as did Deidara. They looked at each other and Deidara nodded. The wings of his bird spread and he flew up.

"What? What's going on?" Sakura asked surprised.

"I sense people nearby." Sasori said and Sakura nodded worried.

She wondered if those people, whoever they were, would be okay. Sasori continued walking and Sakura followed. She could see Deidara in the distance, scouting the area. Luckily she didn't hear any explosions. After some time Deidara came back down and landed next to them.

"I didn't see anything. Un." He said to Sasori.

"Hmm. Stay on your guard." Sasori said.

They kept walking in silence again. Deidara didn't lay back down , like earlier. When the sun was finally down Sasori sought out a place to camp and found one in the forest. They had been travelling close to the path.

She dropped her backpack and sighed in relief. She felt tired and hungry. Deidara left to get some food and Sasori put some traps around. She sat down on the hard cold ground and shivered. She wondered how Itachi was doing, and Shisui. She missed them more than anything, which she found odd, cause she hadn't spend that much time with them. She thought back on everything that had happened to her since the day Shisui kidnapped her. She remembered Itachi kissing her and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

God, why did she even think of that right now? She shook her head, she had to stay focused, especially with these two. Akatsuki... A shiver ran down her spine. She had fought so hard against them, to save Gaara, Naruto and everyone else. Now, here she was joining them, teaming up with them. She closed her eyes and sighed, tired of her thoughts and the long walk.

Sasori came back and looked at her. She looked tired and her eyes were closed. He grabbed a kunai and silently came closer to her. When he was close enough he threw the kunai right next to her head into the bark of the tree. Her head shot up and shocked she looked around.

"First lesson inside the Akatsuki. Do not ever lose focus of your surroundings. I could have killed you in less than a second!" Sasori said.

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. "I.. I'm sorry." She answered, with her heart still in her throat.

"Next time, it could be an enemy." Sasori merely answered and jumped on a tree branch and sat down.

Deidara came back with some fish. "It isn't much. Un. We have to eat them raw." Deidara said as he sat down.

"Raw?" Sakura said with a disgusting face.

"Yea, we can't make a fire and let people know we're here." Deidara answered. "Welcome to the Akatsuki. You will get used to it, if you get accepted inside."

Sakura sighed. It seemed she had a lot to learn. She couldn't permit to sleep or even eat normally. So this was the life of a criminal. She hated it.

They ate their fish raw and Sakura gagged every now and then. After dinner, they stayed quiet and just watched the stars. It was a bright night and stars were visible. Sakura didn't know if she was permitted to sleep or not, so she stayed awake.

"Go to sleep. I will be awake." Sasori finally said, after what seemed forever.

Sakura laid down and used her backpack as a pillow. Sleep quickly took over and she drifted off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>So, here was the long awaited Akatsuki action. What the hell is she doing? Well that will be explained in future chapters. Although, I'm sure most of you can guess it. <strong>  
><strong>Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes. I did a spell check etc, so I hope that's not too bad. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Sincerely,**  
><strong>Uchiha-Lady.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally this chapter is done. I've been so busy the last two weeks. I had a lot of birthday, including my own. Yay! Also been working alot, till late night. So I didn't have much time to write.**  
><strong>In the end I'm glad with this chapter and I know that this genjutsu is dragging a bit but I have to do this, so bare with me, Please. <strong>

**Thank you for all your kind reviews! I love them. :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6. Akatsuki<p>

Sakura woke up by someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and noticed Deidara. For a second she wanted to punch him in the face for waking her up, she hated it when people woke her up, but then noticed his serious face and sat up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, wide awake.

"We got followed." Deidara said. "We need to hurry. Un."

"Shit." Sakura cursed and quickly stood up, grabbing her backpack while doing so.

"Where is Sasori?" She asked in a hurry.

"Don't mind him, jump on!" Deidara ordered.

It was only then that she noticed the big bird that was in the middle of the camp. She jumped on the bird and Deidara followed. Quickly he flew up. Sakura looked down towards the forest but she didn't see any sight of Sasori.

"What is Sasori doing?" She asked.

"He's playing decoy." Deidara said with a smirk. "No need to worry about him. Un."

"I'm not. I'm more worried about those who run into him." Sakura mumbled worried. "By who were we followed?" She asked.

"Konoha nin." Deidara said as he gave her a hard stare.

"Dammit!" Sakura mumbled, ignoring his stare. "Turn around!"

"Why?" Deidara asked with narrowed eyes. "I thought you didn't care for Konoha. Un."

Sakura stayed quiet and bit her under lip. She needed to know who had been following them. If it had been Itachi's anbu team, Sasori would be in trouble. If it was team Kakashi, Sasori would still be in trouble. There was no way that Sasori would be able to defeat those people. Also, they probably got followed because of her. They were probably looking for her.

"Turn around!" She yelled again.

"No way!" Deidara shouted back.

"Listen to me! If those are Konoha nin, like you said, they are probably looking for me!" She yelled, annoyed. "It's probably my fault that they were able to follow us!"

Deidara shrugged. "Sorry, can't let yah go. Un. I have my orders too."

"Deidara! Sasori is gonna die if it's my old team!" Sakura said angry. "You really want to be teamed up with Tobi? "

Deidara looked at her and she could see him struggle. "Dammit." He mumbled and turned the bird around.

Sakura smiled and scanned the forest for any sign of Sasori. Deidara also looked around.

"Why do you think your team would be able to defeat Sasori?" Deidara yelled, through the wind.

"I'm not sure if it's Team Kakashi but he would be up against two sharingan users and Naruto, who has the Kyuubi!" Sakura stated. "I know what Sasori can do, but I think this would be too much for him, if they catch him."

Deidara tsked. He knew that she was right. He knew Sasori was strong but to go up against that, he wouldn't make it. He made his bird fly faster and scanned the area again.

"There!" Sakura yelled, pointing somewhere in the forest.

"Right. Hold on. Un." Deidara yelled and he quickly maneuvered down.

They noticed that Sasori was cornered by not only team Kakashi but also an anbu team.

"Don't land!" She ordered. "We might be in trouble if we do."

"I figured. Un." Deidara smirked.

"Sasori-Danna! Jump on." Deidara yelled.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled at her and she looked at him.

His eyes were wide with shock and he looked devastated by what he was seeing. Sakura had to hold her emotions down by seeing him like this. She bit her under lip trying to control her emotions.

"Naruto." She finally answered as emotionless as she could. She had to keep her act up.

"What the hell are you doing with them Sakura? Did they kidnap you?" Naruto shouted as he took a step forward. "I will make them pay!"

Naruto was about to rush to her but got stopped by Kakashi, who didn't take his eyes of her.

"Wait Naruto, something is different about her." He said, as he kept watching her with his one eye. He had never seen her this emotionless. What was going on?

"Haruno-san, it seems that you have gone rogue." An anbu said, which Sakura recognized as Itachi's voice.

Sasori had already jumped on and they flew a bit higher now.

"Perhaps." She merely answered, still trying to keep her emotions in control, in which she succeeded.

"Sakura you're joking right?" Naruto asked, with his eyes wide. "You would never join them would you?"

"Naruto, you're nothing but annoying, thinking you can become Hokage and overcome things that you cannot overcome. You are foolish to believe that everyone would follow you!" Sakura spoke monotone, she was dying inside as she spoke them.

She saw his cringed face and she had a hard time to keep a straight face.

"Sakura! What the hell are you saying!?" Sasuke finally yelled.

"I'm saying that all of you mean nothing to me." Sakura answered, just as calm as before, but inside she was raging and dying.

"Sakura, I don't know why you are doing this, but this isn't the right decision!" Shisui, hidden behind an anbu mask, said.

"I make my own decisions, Konoha no longer controls me." Sakura answered.

"Heh, sorry kids. She's ours now. Un." Deidara laughed and he flew up higher.

"No wait! Sakura!" Naruto yelled but they got out of reach.

Sakura stood completely still on the bird as they flew away from them. She couldn't move, didn't dare to move, afraid that she would collapse. Her emotions were raging inside of her and she had a hard time controlling them. Still, she wasn't allowed to show them any emotion at this moment else they would know that everything she had just said had been a lie. She couldn't afford such a mistake. After some time, she had a better control over her emotions and she turned around.

She noticed that Deidara and Sasori were both looking at her, Deidara was the first to smirk.

"Nice job. Un." Deidara smirked.

Sakura just nodded, not really caring what he was saying.

"There might still be a chance we're getting followed. We can't allow them to find Leader-sama. We need to make a detour!" Sasori said a bit grumpy.

Deidara nodded and Sakura sat down, lost in thought.

She hated herself for what she just did. She would always have Naruto's back but this was the only way to get rid of him, to keep him from danger. She knew he would come after her again, sooner or later and Somehow she had to make sure that he would stay away from Akatsuki, but how?

Then there was Itachi... Itachi. For the first time she understood how he must have felt. The pain that he had to carry with him. To go against his comrades while he bore no ill will towards them. Maybe she should have explained everything to him, about what had happened between the two of them. She shook her head mentally, she could already imagine herself standing in front of him and telling him all of it. It would be awkward and uncomfortable, besides he probably wouldn't believe her anyway.

This was going to be her life, until she was out of the genjutsu. Going against comrades to archive her goal. She had to keep this emotionless mask on if she wanted to succeed. There was no other choice. She had to keep this up, but she didn't know for how long she would be able to do this. She had always been too emotional. How long would it take for her to break?

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that about?" Sasuke asked in anger, as he jumped from tree to tree.<p>

Naruto hadn't spoke a word since Sakura had left and they gave him worried glances. The words Sakura had spoken were harsh and unlike her.

"Is he going to be okay?" Shisui asked towards Kakashi.

"He needs time." Kakashi answered.

"We need to report this to the Hokage immediately." Itachi said. "She will be made rogue."

Naruto's face cringed when Itachi spoke those words but he stayed quiet. He would never thought that Sakura would do this. Not his Sakura-chan. What had happened to her?

"Ah, she's not going to like this." Kakashi spoke.

"My question is why? Why would she suddenly leave and join Akatsuki." Shisui said.

"Who knows." Itachi answered.

"Think about it!" Shisui stated. "I was the one who told her that the only one who could undo those locks, was the person who put them on there!" He continued.

"Locks? What locks?" Naruto suddenly asked, suspicious.

"Wait, you don't know?" Shisui asked.

Sasuke could've hit Shisui. He hadn't told Naruto on purpose, knowing that he would worry too much about it.

"No! What locks?" Naruto asked again and stopped in his tacks.

Everyone stopped and looked at Naruto.

"It seems her mind is locked. Someone locked it." Shisui started.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked worried.

"It seems that someone, whoever it is, locked her mind. Meaning no one can get access to it. Inoichi-san tried to look inside her mind to see what was going on with her but he wasn't able to get in. I also tried with my sharingan but to no avail." Shisui explained.

"Who would lock her mind?" Naruto asked, angry now.

"She thinks Uchiha Madara." Kakashi answered, making Naruto look at him.

"You all knew about this!?" He shouted angry.

They just nodded and Naruto closed his eyes to keep calm. "Then why didn't anyone thought of telling me!" He shouted.

"You would worry too much." Sasuke finally said, after a silence.

"Of course I would! It seems to me that no one of you were worried about it and now Sakura is gone!" Naruto shouted, his eyes turning red with anger.

"Naruto! Calm yourself!" Kakashi immediately ordered.

Naruto took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. He was raging inside and if it hadn't been them standing in front of them, he would've already lashed out.

"Anyway, I think she joined them to find Uchiha Madara." Shisui continued.

"Why?" Naruto asked, a bit calmer.

"Because apparently, she thinks he made those locks on her mind and he is the only one who can unlock them." Shisui answered.

"It would be the most logical explanation. " Kakashi answered.

"Then why did she act like that towards us!" Naruto said with gritted teeth.

"To keep her cover, maybe." Itachi answered. "She is inside enemy territory."

Kakashi nodded. "Perhaps. Still this is a troublesome situation and we don't know for sure."

"Let's report to the Hokage first." Itachi ordered and everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>The bird flew high above the forest and the wind was comfortable. It wasn't cold and the sun shined bright on their faces. Sakura hadn't spoken a word since they had left her old team behind. She was doubting herself more and more, asking herself if she made the right decision. Every time she questioned herself, saying it was a stupid decision, Tobi's masked face showed up in her mind. She tried to find any other possible ways to get out of this genjutsu but the only answer she found was Uchiha Madara.<p>

"Sakura-san?"

What if she would have stayed in Konoha? She would probably never get out of the genjutsu either. That was her answer, and she needed to get out cause this wasn't her life. She could already picture herself spending the rest of her real life in the hospital, while she lived inside a genjutsu. No, she couldn't allow that.

"Sakura!" Deidara tapped Sakura on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Sakura head shot up and looked at Deidara in surprise. She noticed the bird wasn't moving and they had landed.

"We're resting here for a couple of hours, you can wash your clothes at the small stream." Sasori said.

"Oh alright, thanks." Sakura answered and she jumped from the bird.

She grabbed her backpack from her back and took her ninja attire from it and walked to the stream. Sasori and Deidara stayed behind and watched her from afar.

"She sure was harsh against them. Un." Deidara laughed.

"I still don't trust her." Sasori merely answered and Deidara nodded.

"Yea something was off about her back there." Deidara answered. "We just wait for what Leader-sama has to say."

"Yes, we might be able to kill her. She would be a good puppet for my collection." Sasori answered.

"How are you going to let her pay back your puppet?" Deidara asked with a smirk.

"She will need to find me a suitable one, maybe one of her old friends." Sasori answered.

Deidara laughed and watched Sakura again. "This is going to be fun. Un."

Sakura spread out her, washed, ninja clothes on grass in the sun and sat down next to it. She looked at Deidara and Sasori and noticed that both of them were looking at her. She tried to ignore it but they kept staring at her.

"What?" She asked grumpy.

"Nothing. Un." Deidara said as he walked to her and sat down too.

"You seemed far away earlier, thought about anything special?" Deidara asked casually.

"What? Oh no, nothing special." Sakura answered. "Just hoping I'll get accepted in Akatsuki." She quickly lied.

"Right." Deidara answered and stayed quiet as he looked at the sky.

"If you are not being accepted, you shouldn't worry. I take good care of you." Sasori answered. "And it would be a nice payback for Hiruko."

Sakura scowled at him but he didn't notice. "I better get accepted then." She mumbled to herself.

The team entered Konoha and immediately rushed towards the Hokage tower. Naruto didn't bother to knock and flung the door open and went inside. Everyone in the team shook their heads but followed him inside.

"Naruto! Never heard of knocking!" Tsunade yelled

"Tsunade baa-chan! You can't make Sakura a missing nin!" Naruto yelled before anyone had explained the situation.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto, calm down." Kakashi said. "Let us explain first."

"It seems that Haruno Sakura joined forces with Akatsuki." Itachi explained.

"WHAT!" Tsunade yelled. "Are you kidding me!?"

"Unfortunately not. We searched for her and when we finally found her she was with the blonde bomb guy and the puppet master." Kakashi said. "We tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen."

"She wasn't acting as herself." Sasuke said.

Tsunade tsked and bit her under lip in frustration. "What did she say?"

"Some harsh words, saying she couldn't care less about Konoha or her team." Kakashi answered after some time. "Her face was rid of all emotion, very unlike her."

"We think, she joined them to find Uchiha Madara." Shisui explained. "She's brining herself in danger."

Tsunade closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "To undo the locks on her mind. I see."

"You can't make her a missing nin!" Naruto stated again.

"Naruto, shut up." Tsunade stated. "Do you know in what kind of position this brings me? It would only be a matter of time before the elders start breathing down my neck!"

"But baa-chan! It's Sakura! You can't just go and make her a missing nin!" Naruto insisted.

"I said shut up!" Tsunade yelled now and sighed.

She clenched her hands into fists, wondering what the hell that girl was thinking. Not only would she get a lot of trouble for this but Sakura was bringing herself in danger not thinking about Konoha or her team.

"I'll see what I can do to keep her from missing nin status, but I don't know for how long I will be able to stop it." Tsunade finally answered with a sigh.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded quietly.

"Now get out! I got more things to do." Tsunade said.

"But we need to get Sakura back!" Naruto said worried.

"We can't get her back if she doesn't want to, besides do you know her location right now?" Tsunade questioned grumpy.

Naruto shook his head.

"Then we are done here! Dismissed before I throw you out!" Tsunade stated.

Everyone left the office and stood quietly outside. "So now what?" Shisui asked.

"Nothing. We will await orders if they come. Without locations we don't know where to search." Kakashi said.

"We didn't know where to search the first time we went." Naruto said grumpy. "I don't see why we can't just search for her."

"Because we may be needed inside the village." Itachi spoke.

"Bullshit!" Naruto stated.

"Naruto, we only found her by mere luck this time. I'm sure we won't be that lucky again. She is long gone from there." Kakashi stated, giving him a stern look.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "I will get her back! That's a promise!" Naruto stated and he left the building.

* * *

><p>"Time to go." Sasori stood before Sakura, blocking the sun.<p>

"Oh, right. Let me check if my clothes are dry." She said and stood up.

She checked her clothes which were still a bit damp but mostly dry.

"Let me redress quickly, then I'll be ready to go." Sakura said.

Sasori nodded and turned around while Sakura found herself a private spot. Deidara had been lying on his bird, waiting for them. Once Sakura had her normal ninja outfit on again she joined them.

"We will fly, We're late!" Sasori stated.

Sakura just nodded and jumped on the bird again, followed by Sasori. the clay bird spread his wings and flew off.

"It won't be long before we get there." Sasori said, after it started to rain.

"Right." Sakura just answered.

She was getting nervous and started to bit her under lip. The closer they got to their destination the more nervous she seemed to get. She was starting to get afraid as to what was going to happen to her. She hugged her knees and let her chin rest on them. She couldn't let them know she was afraid, she didn't know what they would do.

'Emotionless, emotionless.' She kept repeating the same word over and over in her mind.

"We're here, un." Deidara said as he turned to look at her with a smirk.

Sakura looked up into the distance and noticed a city. She had never seen a city like this before, it all looked so metallic and industrial.

The clay bird flew towards a giant tower and started to land. Deidara and Sasori jumped off before it landed. Sakura jumped off and looked around. From here she could oversee the whole city. It looked dark and poor and the rain didn't make it better either. She didn't understand why anyone would want to live here.

"Come, Leader-sama is waiting." Sasori said and Sakura followed him.

They walked inside a giant hole that was made in the tower. It was like she was standing on a balcony. Sakura swallowed a lump away in her throat and continued walking. She had to act as emotionless as possible. She was drenched from the rain and started to get cold but she ignored it. Her nerves were on edge and she could hear every drop that fell to the floor and with ever step she got more nervous. She could see lights at the end of the room but she couldn't make out what exactly she was seeing.

Once they got closer, she noticed a guy with orange hair. She knew exactly who that was, pain. She tried to keep her expressionless mask on but her every being told her to scream and run for it.

"You have arrived. You are late!" Pein said towards Sasori and Deidara, then he focused his attention to Sakura.

Sakura noticed there were more people in the room, Zetsu and Tobi stood in the back, almost out of sight.

"We had some trouble on the way here. Konoha nin." Sasori explained.

"I see. So this is her?" Pein asked and Deidara nodded." Haruno Sakura, tell me what is so special about you?"

"I'm capable of healing." Sakura answered.

"Is that all?" He questioned with his eyes narrowed.

Sakura shook her head."No, I can use super strength like the Hokage." She answered.

"And why should we accept you inside the Akatsuki, knowing that you are a Konoha nin? Tell me what did you do to go rogue?" Pein questioned.

"I can help heal your members back to health after battle's." Sakura started, getting more nervous by the minute. "And I went rogue when Konoha had lost their trust in me!"

Pein stared at her for some time in thought. Sakura wanted to swallow but she was to afraid to move an inch. She couldn't allow to lose focus now. She prayed to which ever god, asking to come out of this alive.

"Kill her, you are no use to us." Pein suddenly stated and Sakura eyes widened.

Sasori immediately attacked her and she jumped out of the way.

"Oi Sasori! I can kill her, you already making a doll out of her, un!" Deidara yelled as he went for his clay.

Sakura went into a fighting stance, there was no way she could escape. There was no escape route anywhere, they were too high. She inwardly cursed herself for being so stupid, to think that Akatsuki would accept her.

Small clay birds flew towards her and she ran from them, without much success because of the room. The only way she could run was towards the exit but she would be stuck outside too. So she ran towards Deidara. Since his was a long distance fighter and she a close ranged fighter, she had to get close. Deidara jumped out of the way but she easily followed him. Shee could see annoyance on his face and she smirked a bit, as long as she was close to him he couldn't detonate his clay.

"Deidara, fool! Do not use your bombs inside!" Pein suddenly stated, making Deidara look to him, losing his focus.

Sakura gathered her chakra into her hand and punched him hard. She felt his bones break under her knuckles and he slammed into the wall. Sasori, now with his puppet ready, attacked and Sakura jumped out of the way again. She landed in a crouch position, one hand on the ground. She was in big trouble, for now she could handle but if Pein was going to interfere, she would be dead. She had to get out of here.

Sasori attacked with his puppet again and she jumped out of the way again. She rushed towards him, trying to land a hit on him but he let his puppet fire some senbons towards her, making her jump away again. What the hell was she going to do? She could just slam down the whole tower but that would kill her too.

Suddenly Pein moved towards her, with such a speed that she noticed it too late. He held, what seemed to be, a metallic stick and had stabbed her if Tobi hadn't jumped in the way, blocking the stick with both hands.

"Tobi!?" Pein asked, as he put more strength into his attack.

"I'm sorry, Leader-sama but Tobi-kun can't let such a pretty girl die." Tobi exclaimed loudly, forcing the stick back.

Pein narrowed his eyes at Tobi but took a step back. They stared at each other for some time and finally Pein nodded.

"Fine, keep her but Tobi make sure she isn't a spy!" Pein finally said. "Don't let her get in our way."

"Of course, Leader-sama." Tobi cheered and turned around to Sakura.

"We could play so much games!" Tobi exclaimed happily.

Sakura looked at him in surprise, panting heavily. For a second she had thought she would die but he saved her. She wondered to herself why he would do that. Tobi grabbed her hand and pulled her with him towards a door, that she hadn't noticed before. It was the same color as the rest of the, cave like, room and even the doorknob was barely visible. He pulled it open and dragged Sakura with him, leaving a baffled Sasori and Deidara. Before the door closed behind her she could hear Deidara yell at her to heal him.

Tobi let go of her hand and started to jog along the hallway.

"Follow me. Hurryyy!" He shouted happy, making Sakura jog too.

He went around the corner and had apparently stopped cause Sakura bumped into him.

"Here it is!" Tobi said and he slammed a door open. "This is going to be your room. Pretty isn't it?"

"Oh." Sakura looked inside. There was a bed, a desk and a large closet. The walls were plain dark, just like the floor. There were no windows inside her room. There was another door and she wondered where it would lead too. Tobi went inside and sat down on the bed.

"Is it pretty!?" he asked with a hopeful voice.

"It's a bit dark." Sakura answered as she walked in and looked around.

"Ah wait!" Tobi said and he stood up again. He pointed to the wall where several candle's were. "We can light them."

"Right." Sakura answered as she walked towards the door and opened it. As she expected there was a bathroom there but also another door. Tobi peeked into the bathroom and pointed to the other door.

"That goes to my room! This is going to be fun! Your room is next to mine, we could play games all day!" He cheered.

"We share a bathroom!?" Sakura said horrified.

Tobi just nodded a couple of times. "Of course, Leader-sama told me to keep an eye on you. Now let me make some light."

He turned around and walked towards the candles again. He rummaged in his pockets until he found what he was looking for, matches. He quickly put one on and started to light the candles.

"All done." He said. "More light now."

He tried to turn off the safety match but it didn't go out. He shook his arm like crazy and accidently set fire to his clothes, at his shoulder. He stared at it for a second and then started to scream and run around like crazy, only fuelling the fire. He bumped into Sakura hard and she fell onto the bed as Tobi fell on the ground. He started to roll up and down until the fire was out.

"Pfew. That was close." Tobi said with a sigh.

Sakura stared at him and shook her head. "Are you okay?" She asked, as she suppressed a giggle.

"Hai, Tobi is fine" He exclaimed, as he stood up.

Sakura just nodded and noticed that Tobi was staring at her. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Can you really heal?" Tobi asked curious and Sakura nodded.

"Hai, I learned from the Hokage herself." She said.

"Oh. You probably need to heal Deidara-san again." Tobi nodded, agreeing with himself.

"Yea probably." Sakura sighed. "By the way, thank you for saving me."

"Huh. Oh that was nothing, Tobi can be very strong." He exclaimed proudly.

"Well I thought I was dead, if it hadn't been for you, I would've been." Sakura answered.

"I'm sure you can be useful." Tobi nodded like crazy. "Oh and see this." He pulled open a closet and pulled something out.

He was holding a cloak, the one that Sakura hated so much. "I don't know if it's your size but it's yours now." He said. "You're so lucky."

"Thank you." Sakura just mumbled.

"Try it on! I wanna see!" He yelled exited.

"Now? I need to shower first." She said surprised and shocked. She didn't want to wear that cloak, not in a million years but Tobi was nodding like a mad man again.

She sighed and took the cloak from him and put it on. She noticed the fabric felt amazing and that this cloak would keep you warm even in the strongest winter. To her surprise it fit almost perfectly. She looked down at herself with a displeased look on her face.

"You don't like it?" Tobi asked, seeing her face.

"What? Oh well it's warm and all but there isn't much fashion sense in it." She said as she took it off.

"Oh. Well Tobi can remake it and make it in a pretty color for you!" He exclaimed.

Sakura getting tired of his antics, sighed. "No, it's fine!" She said grumpy. "I just want to take a shower."

"Oh alright. I will leave you alone than!" Tobi yelled and left the room.

Sakura grabbed some clothes from her backpack and walked into the bathroom. She checked the other door but it seemed to be closed. She put the shower on and undressed. When the hot water touched her skin, she sighed in relief. Finally she was able to release her tension. She didn't know why she was still alive or why Tobi... No Madara had saved her. At the moment, she didn't care.  
>Tears started to form in her eyes when she thought back at Naruto's face. She shook her head, she couldn't afford to show them any weaknesses. She leaned her head against the cool wall as tears ran freely.<p>

When she was done showering, which took her longer than usual, she dressed and returned to her room. She sat down on the bed and looked around again. This place felt as cold as it looked and a shiver went through her body as goose bumps appeared. She grabbed her back pack and rummaged inside to find her scrolls. After a minute, she frowned and threw the contents of her bag on the bed. The scrolls weren't in there and she paled. She was sure she had put all the medical scrolls in there. She also noticed that her medical journey was gone.

She figured that either Sasori or Deidara had taken them from her and she gritted her teeth in anger. She had to get those scrolls back, all her medical information were inside those scrolls. Not that she really needed them but it would preoccupy her mind while she was here. Cursing inwardly she stood and walked to the door, she pulled it open only to see Tobi standing in front of it, about to knock.

"Ah, you're done! Tobi wanted to ask if you were hungry!" Tobi said loudly.

"Where is Sasori or Deidara!" Sakura said about to walk out of the room, but Tobi stopped her.

"You can't go out like this, Sakura-san!" Tobi said shocked. "You need to wear the robe, uh huh. Else Leader-sama is gonna be angry!" Tobi continued, nodding rapidly.

Sakura stared at him in annoyance, she wasn't in the mood for his games right now. "Fine!" She grumbled.

She grabbed the cloak from the closet and put it on with a disgusted face, she didn't close it. She walked out of the door and turned to Tobi again.

"Where is Sasori and Deidara!?" She asked again.

"Follow me!" He shouted and started to run through the hall again. Sakura also had to run to keep up with him.

Tobi ran down a stairs into another hall and Sakura followed him until he stopped at a door that looked exactly the same as hers.

"Here is Sasori-san." Tobi exclaimed and Sakura nodded.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She could hear something from the other side of the door. After what seemed like a long minute the door opened and revealed Sasori. He stared at her without saying anything and Sakura had to clear her throat. At first she had been confident to ask them back, now not so much.

"Uhm Sasori-san... Do... You have my medic scrolls?" She finally asked after a while.

Sasori just nodded and stayed quiet again.

"Could I have them back?" She asked.

"No." He simply answered.

Sakura looked surprised and didn't really know what to say. "What?" She asked dumbfounded.

"You cannot have them back." Sasori spoke softly. "Was that all?"

Sakura, now annoyed, was thinking to either pummel him into next week or to simply let it go and walk away. Although the later seemed the most safest to her, she really wanted her scrolls back. And so she opted for the first one.

"Listen, I need those medical scrolls! They are mine and no one gave you the right to take them from me!" Sakura stated.

"In fact, you gave me every right as soon as you came into our hide-out." Sasori merely answered. "Now leave, I' am busy." And he shut the door in front of her nose.

Sakura, already being an emotional wreck, had it with him. She wanted her scrolls back right this instant and so she gathered her chakra into her hands and slammed the door. The door shattered underneath her fists. With an evil glint in her eyes she looked at Sasori, though she was scared for her life, she wasn't just going to back down. Angry, she stepped into his room.

"You will give me those scrolls right now or I'll make sure you won't have a room anymore!" Sakura hissed at him.

Tobi was utterly shocked at her behavior and ran around her, shouting at her to be calm.

"Tobi, Shut up!" She stated through clenched teeth.

Sasori, who had been working on a doll, didn't look surprised at her outburst. He merely stood there watching her with narrowed eyes.

"It seems you need to be learned a lesson." Sasori stated. "You need to learn your place inside the Akatsuki."

"Give me my scrolls!" She hissed again, ignoring his statement.

"Tell me, why should I give you your scrolls, while you took something from me?" Sasori finally answered.

"I don't have anything from you!" Sakura said a bit bewildered.

"Did you not break my puppet?" He countered.

At this Sakura narrowed her eyes again. "So what!" she answered defiant. "You attacked me, I defended!"

"I will give you your scrolls if you give me a new puppet." He said calmly.

"That it! I'm going to rip your heart out!" She shouted and she gathered chakra into her fists again.

She was about to attack when Tobi jumped her and hold her to pull her back.

"Noo Sakura-san! Calm down, I will get your medical scrolls! Tobi-kun can do that." He shouted.

"Let me go! I will pummel him into next week!" Sakura shouted angry.

Deidara walked down the stairs, his hands clutching to his side where Sakura hit him, intending to go towards the kitchen when he heard shouting. He was sure that was Sakura's voice and Tobi. He walked a bit faster until he came into the next hall and noticed Sasori's door was open.

"Let me go!"

"No Sakura-san! Sasori-san will kill you!" Tobi shouted.

"Kill me? I'll kill him before he has the change."

Deidara peeked inside and noticed Tobi hanging on Sakura for his dear life, while Sakura was trashing around trying to get to Sasori.

"What the hell is going on, un?" Deidara asked, making them look at him. Except for Sakura, who was still trying to get to Sasori.

"Deidara-san! Please help Tobi-kun with Sakura-san! She is going to kill Sasori-san but... But Sasori-san will kill Sakura-san!" Tobi shouted.

"Huh?" Deidara stood there a bit dumbfounded. "What?"

"That bastard took my medical scrolls!" Sakura shouted. "I want them back right now!"

"What do you mean Sasori-danna took your medical scrolls?" Deidara asked with a frown. "I just gave them to Leader-sama, un."

This stopped Sakura in her tracks. "What!" She shouted angry.

Deidara shrugged. "He needs to check them before you can have them back, un."

"What do you mean check them?" Sakura hissed.

"Well since you're new and all, we need to make sure you're not a threat to us." Deidara just shrugged. "So Sasori-danna told me to take your scrolls while you were sleeping, un."

Sakura almost gaped at him and then turned back to Sasori. "You asshole!"

Sasori didn't react to the taunt. "Now leave my room." He merely said. "And fix the door.

Sakura pulled herself loose from Tobi's grip and stomped outside. Not bothering to fix his door, leaving Deidara and Sasori behind, as Tobi followed her.  
>She could hear Deidara shout after her, to heal him.<p>

Once she was out of sight Deidara smirked at Sasori. "Sure has a temper."

"Leave!" Sasori just said and Deidara shrugged, continuing his way towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sakura entered her room, followed by Tobi. She still couldn't believe that they had taken her medical scrolls. She could've punched a hole in the wall but refrained from doing so, instead she just took a deep breath and turned to Tobi.<p>

"Tobi, when will I get the scrolls back?" She asked him as she placed her hands on her hips.

Tobi shrugged. "Tobi doesn't know."

Sakura sighed at the answer and sat down on the bed, lost in thought. "We need to talk." She suddenly said.

"Huh?" Tobi answered a bit baffled.

"I know who you really are!" Sakura suddenly stated with determination. "Uchiha Madara!"

At this Tobi stilled. "I see." He suddenly said, his voice changing.

Sakura looked up at him and took another breath. "That's why I came here."

"How do you know who I 'am?" He questioned with authority.

"I know many things. It's hard to explain but I need your help." Sakura finally said, hoping he would listen.

"My help? Why would you need my help?" Madara crossed his arms and leaned against the closet.

"This place, everything... It isn't my world. I'm stuck in this Genjutsu." Sakura explained. "I believe you're the only one who could help me."

"Genjutsu, huh?" Madara answered. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you are the one that probably did this to me." Sakura finally said. "I know it sounds weird."

"hmm.. If I did this to you, like you said. Than what makes you think I will help you?" Madara questioned.

Sakura clenched her fists. "I know that you wouldn't help me for free! That's why I joined Akatsuki. I will help you, if you help me."

"Tempting." He answered. "However, what makes you think I need your help?"

"Why else would you save me? You must think I'm useful to some extent!" Sakura argued.

"Indeed, you are. However you will need to prove yourself." Madara said.

She flashed him a determined grin, ready to accept anything to get out of this hell. "What do I need to do?"

"Capture the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and return him." He answered. "Your mission starts tomorrow, wait in your room till someone gets you."

With that he turned and left the room, leaving a shocked Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Gawd I did have a lil trouble writting this chapter. I got a little bit stuck but fixed it in the end. Hope you guys like it. :)<strong>

**Any ideas are welcomed.**

**Sincerely,**  
><strong>Uchiha-Lady<strong>


	7. AN Sorry

So... What can I say. I suppose I should start off with an apology of some sorts.  
>The untold truth used to be my baby, if you get what I mean. Now whenever I think of The unseen truth, I want to kick myself. I want to hide it away to be never found again. A lot of you liked the way it progressed, for me, it was a bit different. I liked the story but I just couldn't continue, no matter how hard I tried. It was just blocked. I had ideas, written them down and they weren't that good, so I started over. This continued for some time, to the point that I was so sick of it that writting wasn't fun for me anymore.<p>

I do wish to continue it, I want it finished. I just read everyone's reviews again and they are amazing. They make me smile. It's been almsot a year ago that I last updated. So I understand if my readers will be angry. You can call me the first thing that crosses your mind, I probably deserve it. *sigh*  
>I just hope that now I can continue this story again, to finally put the last dot in place. This way I can maybe focus more on other stories that I'm writing, without feeling quilty.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**So, here it finally is. Finally continuing this story. It has been a while but I'am suddenly really excited for this story. I read The untold truth and noticed so many mistake, so might be working on that one ****after this story is done. I hope there aren't too much grammar mistakes in this chapter. I tried to look really close for any mistakes. I'm possitive that somewhere you will find something, if so, please do ****let me know. **

**Also, I want to thank my reviewers for waiting and I'm try sorry. After reading the reviews, I felt so inspired to work on this story again and I can't thank you enough for that. **

**On a side note: Love how Deidara's name spellchecks to diarrhea! Lmao**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it. A bit less Ita/Saku for now but that's just the storyline atm.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7,<strong>  
><strong>Returning to Konoha.<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She has been waiting in her room for the leader to call her out. She knew it would happen, as Madara already told her what to do. She couldn't believe that he would be so cruel to let her go after her teammate, or should she say, her old teammate. She didn't know what she had expected would happen, but not this. Although, she should have known. They had always been after Naruto and this was probably their best chance to get him. He knew Naruto trusted her and would follow her blindly. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.<br>She could do this, she had no choice but to play along. With a bit more confidence she opened the door.

"Leader-sama wants to see you!" Zetsu told her.

She simply nodded and closed the door behind her. She trailed him without saying a word. They entered a large room and Pein was standing in the middle of it. Zetsu simply disappeared through the floor, leaving them alone.

"I have decided the mission you need to accomplish before you are an official member." Pein spoke.

Sakura nodded already knowing what would come.

"You will need to get the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and bring him back alive." Pein stated, watching her reaction closely.

Sakura nodded again, showing no emotion although inside it felt like a storm was blowing. She was glad that Madara already told her what she needed to do, else she wouldn't have been able to be this composed. Somehow, she thought Madara did it on purpose, knowing she was still faithful to her village.

"We will judge you based on you abilities and how you proceed in this mission. After we will use you how we see fit, based on your abilities." Pein continued.

"I will not disappoint you." Sakura answered, as monotone she could muster.

"We have an understanding. Dismissed and try not to fail us!" he ordered.

Sakura made a small bow and stepped outside. She took small breaths, trying to calm herself. It had been harder than she had thought to control her emotions. She surely hoped she looked calm on the outside, cause on the inside she was raging with emotions. She had to suppress them at all costs. Tobi or Madara simply stepped through the wall and came in view.

"You're tougher than I thought." He chuckled. "How will you proceed?"

"I will go to Konoha as a Konoha shinobi." Sakura answered.

"That's not wise." Madara answered.

"It will be fine. Naruto trusts me, even after everything. He believes in the good in people, which makes him vulnerable against me. He will fight for me if the Hokage decides to lock me up." Sakura answered and Madara chuckled again.

"You sure are evil to mess with his emotions like that, I like it." He answered.

Sakura suppressed the emotions that welled up inside her. She wondered how Itachi had done it all those years, but then again, he was a skilled Anbu and had probably trained to not let his emotions get in the way of anything.

"And what if they find out? And do lock you up?" Madara asked oblivious to her inner turmoil.

Sakura hadn't thought about that but her answer was simple. "Then it means I failed and am not worthy to be in Akatsuki. However my chances of getting him are almost hundred percent." She answered.

A smirk played on Madara's lips but she couldn't see it.

"Don't betray us, you would pay dearly for it." With that he turned around and left.

Sakura released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She walked back towards her room. She needed to come up with a good excuse for why she had left with Akatsuki. She entered her room and sat down. Of course, she could say she wanted to seek Madara out to see if he would undo the locks. She could say he didn't want to help. Of course they wouldn't simply release her and Tsunade would know this much. She couldn't say they were careless and escaped. They wouldn't believe her, Akatsuki wasn't careless. Wrecking her brain she'd try to think of something.

Shrugging of the cloak, she grabbed her stuff. She would leave some of her weapons on purpose, so she could say they took them from her. Since Pein had her medical scrolls, she wouldn't take those with her either. The only thing she took with her were her medic pouch, which still had some herbs and the medicine that she used on Itachi and her weapon pouch, filled with three kunai and three shuriken. She would need to throw them away as soon as she got close to Konoha. She hoped she wouldn't stumble upon any Anbu along the way. Almost ready, she looked at the Akatsuki robe with  
>slight disgust. She luckily couldn't take it with her. It would raise suspicion. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.<p>

"Come in." she muttered.

Deidara entered. "Are you ready?" He asked and she nodded, as she walked out.

"Your robe, Un." Deidara said.

"I can't have it with me, for now. I need to get close to... The Kyuubi." She answered, almost saying Naruto again. Sakura thought, It would be best to not call him Naruto anymore, as they might become suspicious.

"You still need to wear it here, un!" Deidara argued. "You can take it off at the entrance or something, I don't care."

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Just do it, un!" Deidara answered, getting impatient.

"Asshole." She muttered as she grabbed her robe and put it on and walked outside again, a glaring Deidara behind her.

"What are you planning anyway? That you don't need it." Deidara said after a bit.

Sakura sighed and explained the plan to him. He nodded with a smirk. "You're pretty sneaky, huh." He said, while walking her to the exit.

"It's the smartest thing to do." She answered.

"Hmm. As long as they buy it, un. Anyway, I will fly you to Fire country or close to it. From there you're on your own." He stated, slightly annoyed by the idea.

Sakura gave him a glance, trying not to look surprised. Deidara noticing her look started explaining.

"Leader-sama told me." He said. "You better appreciate it, un."

Sakura simply nodded and followed him. Once outside Deidara made his famous bird and they jumped on and they flew off.

"When we land, I need you to do me a favor. I was going to do it myself first, but this makes it easier." Sakura started.

Deidara looked at her in question. Sakura seeing this, she continued.

"Beat me up." She said looking at him.

Deidara's eyebrows rose in surprise and then he smirked. "Good idea, un. I can use a little payback on you for hitting me." Deidara laughed.

"Make sure not to kill me, also I need to be able to use my legs. I need to use some of my chakra, so it would seem like I was in a fight." Sakura continued.

She was nervous and it took her everything to not scream. The only thing keeping her from doing so, was repeating the same sentence over and over.

'It's only a genjutsu.'

"You really thought this through huh? I'm gonna laugh if you get captured instead." Deidara smirked.

"I will say that I escaped thanks to Tobi, they haven't seen him yet and don't know what he is like. I was able to overpower him when he was guarding me. If you get captured somehow, tell them you were looking for me." Sakura explained.

"Tsk. As if I get captured." Deidara laughed.

" Arrogance will get you killed." Sakura simply answered, successfully shutting him up and earning a glare from him.

The rest of the flight went by in silence. Soon the bird started to loose height and landed in an open spot.

"Alright, are you ready?" Deidara said, as they jumped off.

Sakura nodded quietly. This was going to hurt. Deidara grabbed his clay and formed some small birds. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as soon as they flew towards her, to prepare herself for the pain. Then she heard him shout his famous word 'kai' and pain erupted through her body. She flew backwards into the grass. Softly she spoke, as her body burned.

"Go."

Deidara walked up to her, to see the damage. "I don't think so." he answered with a smirk.

Sakura coughed, her body already starting the healing process."W... What?" She asked angry and shocked.

"You really think they are going to believe you with some burns?" He answered, his smirk still present. "I said I wanted payback, un." He continued, as he pulled a kunai from his pocket.

Sakura tried to sit up but the burns hurt too much. She gathered more chakra to heal her wounds. Deidara seeing this kicked her in the stomach.

"Don't heal, un." He shouted angry, while he threw the kunai at her, hitting her in her leg. Sakura gritted her teeth in pain, refusing to scream. Deidara grabbed another kunai and walked to her again.

"Bastard." She seethed through her teeth.

"Hey, it has to look believable, right?" Deidara snickered. "Besides, you deserve this! I don''t like being beaten up or be insulted by little girls!"

"I'm going to kill you for this!" Sakura answered as she started to heal her body again. Deidara bend down to her.

"Nah, you won't." He stated and started to cut her with the kunai. Sakura screamed this time and gathered chakra into her fists and wanted to slam his face but he sidestepped. She could feel the warm blood trickle down on her skin. A metallic taste formed inside her mouth and spit it out. Deidara laughed and came closer again to finish his work, making scratches and cuts.

Sakura screamed and she tried to ram him again but to no avail. Thanks to the burns, she could barely move her arms. They were healing but not fast enough, for her to do anything back. When Deidara was done he looked at his work and seemed satisfied. He turned around and walked to his bird.

"See you later, un." He said, as he jumped on and flew away.

Sakura cursed and coughed. She was going to kill him once she got back.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal world.<strong>

Medics ran into Sakura's room when Kakashi had called them. Her heart beat suddenly raised to a quick beating. Her face was pulled into a painful look, he had gotten worried and called for someone. The medics checked her but couldn't find anything wrong with her. They shook their heads in confusion

"Call for Shizune-sama." One of them said towards a nurse.

"I'll go." Kakashi said and disappeared..

As soon as he found her. Shizune sped towards Sakura's room, Kakashi following her. She examined Sakura, as soon as they arrived, her face in concentration which turned to confusion right after.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, worried.

"I'm not sure." she answered, as she checked Sakura's mind.

"Her brains are giving pain signals but there's nothing wrong with her. I could be that the genjutsu is causing this. Tsunade-sama will need to check on her." Shizune explained confused

"I will go get her. "Kakashi said and disappeared with a poof.

Shizune was still confused, wondering what was going on. She guessed that somehow she got hurt inside the genjutsu. However, it should have been visible. Was it even a genjutsu they were dealing with? She believed Sakura would've gotten out already if it was.

Tsunade ran into the room, followed by Kakashi, and immediately shoved Shizune aside.

"Kakashi told me on the way here." She said, as she put her hands on Sakura's head. Her brows furrowed in concentration.

"Her brains are giving pain signals." Shizune reported and Tsunade nodded.

"But no wounds, correct?" Tsunade questioned, making Shizune nod in response.

"What could it be?" Shizune asked.

"I'm not sure but this isn't just a genjutsu, something more is going on." Tsunade said, still frowning.

"Hai, I figured." Shizune said.

"The fact that she's using her chakra right now is also a mystery to me. She must be healing herself." Tsunade said, making both Shizune and Kakashi look at her in surprise.

"I didn't..." Shizune started, but before she could finish her sentence Tsunade talked.

"You don't notice it, I barely did. She's using her chakra to heal, but since she doesn't have any wounds here it's not shown." Tsunade explained, knowing what Shizune wanted to say.

"I see." Kakashi answered. "It makes sense. How is it possible that she is hurt and it is shown here, without any wounds to be seen?"

"I don't know. We will need to keep monitoring her." Tsunade sighed. "That's all we can do at this moment, until we figure out exactly what is wrong."

"She has been in this state for months." Kakashi sighed in defeat.

"Ah, but there's nothing we can do." Tsunade answered. "At least she is still fighting, whatever it is."

* * *

><p>A bird flew through the sky, leaping down towards the trees and started to fly through them, successfully avoiding the branches. He landed on a rock and leaned his head towards the person he needed to go to.<p>

"A message." Shisui said, as he sat up.

Itachi stood from his spot and walked to the bird, getting the message from the bird.

"From who?" Shisui mumbled.

"Sasuke." Itachi said, as he read the letter. Shisui sat up in surprise.

"From Sasuke? How is he doing?" Shisui asked, his curiosity peaked.

"He says he's doing well and that he's is rebuilding the compound with Naruto's help. He also states that when we get back we won't be able to recognize it or the Police station." Itachi answered, as he passed the letter to Shisui. Shisui read the letter in silence.

"No changes on Sakura yet, huh." Shisui said, as he put the letter down. "I wish we could have helped her."

"Ah." Was Itachi's only reply.

It has been month's and they hadn't been back to Konoha. Itachi preferred it that way, he didn't want to go back. Even now, when Sasuke was working so hard to rebuilt the compound into something different. It all didn't matter to him, the memories would still come. He hadn't thought about Sakura in a while. He could barely remember how she was. The past month's they had been so busy destroying the hide-outs and dealing with cleaning up the effects of the war, he barely had the time to think about her. With Shisui now mentioning her name, it didn't bring the feeling like it did before, which he still hadn't figured out. He couldn't quite explain it, it was like it had disappeared or had hidden itself deep inside him.

* * *

><p><strong>End normal world.<strong>

Slowly Sakura sat up, looking at herself. She didn't heal all of it but only some of the wounds that Deidara made. She nodded in approval at her work and stood up. Her body ached a little and the burns hurt when she moved to much. She didn't heal the scratches and some of the cuts on her body. They hurt but she just had to bare it for now. Checking if she could move properly, she nodded and went on her way towards Konoha. She grabbed the weapons she had left and threw them away. It was still be some time before she arrived but she didn't want to get caught with her weapons on her.

She moved at a slower pace then usual because of her wounds. Her chakra had been diminished plenty, to make them less suspicious.  
>She didn't know for how long she had been traveling, when she noticed some people near. She halted and waited behind a tree. Three Anbu appeared and dropped down on the forest floor. Sakura seeing them, was glad that she already threw her weapons away.<p>

"You sensed someone here?" One of the Anbu asked.

Sakura chose that moment to let herself be seen.

"Haruno Sakura." One of them said, as soon as he noticed her.

"Help." Sakura sighed through her teeth, acting as if she was in danger and exhausted.

"Isn't she the one that fled the village and joined Akatsuki?" One of the Anbu asked.

The middle one, obviously the team-captain, nodded in response.

"She looks hurt." The same Anbu member said.

"Lets take her to the Hokage." The team-captain ordered.

They walked up to her cautiously, to see if she wouldn't attack. When she didn't do anything, they grabbed for chakra binding rope and tied her hands. They quickly went on their way towards Konoha and when the gates came into view, Sakura sighed in relief.

"Don't be so relieved. I'm sure the Hokage has a nice punishment, starting with interrogation!" The team-captain stated, making Sakura's stomach clench with nervousness.

Genma and Kotetsu looked in surprise when they entered and walked passed them. They walked through the street towards the Hokage tower and once arrived knocked on the door of the Hokage's office.

"Now what? Come in!" Tsunade grumbled in annoyance. She had enough on her mind as it is. She didn't need more people giving her problems.  
>The door opened and Sakura was pushed inside, making Tsunade's eyes widen in surprise. Kakashi, who had been talking to Tsunade about Sakura, frowned. The three Anbu followed them inside and locked the door.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked, looking at Sakura.

The three Anbu bowed in respect.

"We found her in the woods close to Konoha."The Anbu captain spoke.

"I see... Good job in bringing her here!" Tsunade praised the Anbu and averted her eyes back to Sakura. "Now tell me, Sakura. What were you doing there?"

Sakura looked up at Tsunade. "I..." She started but stopped for a second. "I'm sorry." She finally whispered.

"Sorry!?" Tsunade yelled angry. "What you did cannot be forgiven so easily! You left the village to join Akatsuki! I can come up with a reason still, I'm asking! Why?"

"I had to find him... I... I had to know if he could help." Sakura answered, feeling small.

"Seeing that you are back, I assume he didn't." Tsunade answered with venom in her voice.

Sakura shook her head. "He didn't want to, no." Sakura answered.

Tsunade gave her a calculating look. "And they just let you go like that?" She asked with narrowed eyes. "Seeing that you are wounded, I doubt it."

"No they didn't. I escaped." Sakura said, a bit nervous.

"Oh really? So you're trying to tell me that you just escaped from Akatsuki?" Tsunade said with suspicion.

Kakashi, who had been listening to the conversation, narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He knew the Akatsuki wouldn't be that careless.

"No. One of their members was careless. He goes by the name of Tobi. They told him to keep watch over me, but he isn't the smartest one." Sakura answered and coughed.

Tsunade, still with her eyes narrowed, looked at the Anbu.

"You two can go." Tsunade said towards the two Anbu, standing next to the Anbu-captain. She averted her eyes to the Anbu captain. "You bring me Morino Ibiki." Making the Anbu nod and leave.

"I see you healed yourself a bit. Why didn't you heal all your wounds?" Tsunade asked, looking at her intently.

"I couldn't, they were after me. I had to keep some chakra for running away. They..." Sakura stopped and closed her eyes. Lying was harder then she had expected.

"They what?" Tsunade demanded.

"They had already caught up to me once, I... didn't know what would happen if they caught up to me again." Sakura said with a shaky breath.

Kakashi looked at his student, somehow she seemed different then before. He couldn't put his finger on it. Of course, she had already been different in the first place, but now... Something was off. It was like she was hiding something... But what?

The silence in the room made Sakura even more uncomfortable than she already was. She could feel the tension in the air and she had to keep herself from fidgeting. A knock on the door broke the silence and Morino Ibiki stepped inside.

"You called for me, Hokage-same." He said, glancing at Sakura.

"Yes, as you can see Haruno Sakura has returned. Interrogate her! I want to know everything." Tsunade ordered.

"Of course, Hokage-same." Ibiki said with a nod and a small bow.

"Is this really necessarily?" Kakashi butted in. "I'm sure if she is still loyal to Konoha, she will tell us everything herself. Isn't that right? Sakura." Kakashi asked her, his eye inspecting her thoroughly.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and noticed his stare. Kakashi had somehow always known what was going in, it was like he could see right through her. She knew if she declined that they would become suspicious of her, so she nodded.

"Of course." She mumbled, making Kakashi look back at Tsunade in question.

Tsunade rubbed her temples trying to sooth the upcoming headache. "Fine but..." Tsunade started.

She closed her eyes and gave a sigh. She opened them again. Hard hazel eyes bore into Sakura's green ones.

"I want Morino Ibiki, Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi here while doing so!" Tsunade stated.

Kakashi nodded in approval, that was a wise idea. The three of them would detect any lies, as soon as she spoke them. They had been well trained by Anbu to detect any lies, just like himself. He himself knew how to detect a lie too but the Uchiha having an advantage with their sharingan. Sure, he had it too but using the sharingan too much would strain him. It was a wise move indeed. He also knew she was hiding something, maybe they would figure out what exactly that is.

Sakura felt her chances had been lowered as soon Tsunade spoke their names. Since the Uchiha always been good at detecting lies. What the hell was she supposed to do? She knew that she had no other choice but to play along and hope she was convincing enough.

"Kakashi, you go get them!" Tsunade ordered and Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Sakura, you better tell the truth, they will know when you lie." Tsunade said.

"Hai." Sakura answered, wondering what exactly to tell them. They waited in silence for everyone to arrive. Sakura was tired and her body still hurt from her wounds. She just stood motionless, her hands still bound. She wanted to heal the rest of her wounds but was still unable to do so, because of the chakra binds. All she wanted at that moment was to heal, take a hot shower and sleep.

Tsunade looked at her and noticed her fatigue body. She knew the wounds were probably still hurting her, but there was no way she would take those chakra bindings off yet. She needed to know if she could still trust her first and even then, she wasn't sure what to do with her. She understood that Sakura wanted to know what was going on inside her mind, but to actually go to the Akatsuki for aid. Tsunade mentally shook her head. She really didn't know this girl. The door opened bringing Tsunade out of her rambling thoughts.

Kakashi entered, followed by Itachi and Shisui. They immediately noticed Sakura and Itachi eyes narrowed in suspicion, as Shisui gave more of a surprised look.

"So, this was the important part." Shisui said.

Sakura, who had stiffened as soon as the door opened, tried to relax herself again. Kakashi, as observant as ever, noticed immediately. If she was still loyal to Konoha, why was she so tense? What was she up to?

"Good you're both here." Tsunade started. "It was like you said, Shisui. She joined them to find Madara." Tsunade explained.

"Thought so." Shisui said. "What do you want from us?"

"I want you two here while she tells us everything." Tsunade explained. "I want to know if she's lying or not."

They both nodded and walked to Tsunade's side.

"Okay, Sakura. Tell me why do you think Madara did his to you?" Tsunade asked, trying to test her.

Sakura gave a frustrated sigh. Hadn't they been passed this.

"We were on the battlefield, I was healing. The others were attacking Madara, trying to defeat him. He suddenly appeared behind me and tried to stab me but Shikamaru stopped him. That's when I looked into his eyes and woke up here." Sakura explained, a bit annoyed.

"And then you came to me?" Tsunade asked, making Sakura nod.

"When you left here, how did you know where to find Akatsuki?" Tsunade questioned.

"I knew where their base was, their hide-out." Sakura answered, making everyone more suspicious.

"How would you know such a thing?" Morino Ibiki questioned with authority, making Sakura look at him.

"Because I've been there in my own world." Sakura answered, shaking her head slightly. "Back there it was abandoned."

"What exactly did Madara tell you when you found him?" Tsunade continued her questions. After a bit of silence, Sakura answered.

"I acted as if I wanted to join Akatsuki. It was my best bet to find him." Sakura started, showing her emotions. "I had to act like I hated Konoha and everyone from it." She continued with sad eyes. This part she didn't have to act. She truly was sad about the fact she had to act this way towards Konoha.

"When I finally stood fact to face with him, I told him about the Genjutsu. He simply laughed at me." Sakura said with a bit of anger. "And said, he had no reasons to help me." She continued, altering the truth a bit.

"Then what happened?" Tsunade asked.

"He let Tobi watch me, inside the hide-out and left." Sakura answered.

"And there was no one else in the hide-out?" Tsunade asked, not really believing they would leave her alone with just one person.

Sakura shook her head.

"When we ran into you, you were with two other Akatsuki. Sasori of the red sand and Deidara, what happened to them?" Kakashi questioned.

Sakura thought about this. She didn't really make anything up cause she didn't expect this kind of question. Itachi and Shisui looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. They knew something was up. After a bit, Sakura came up with something and answered.

"They left again after bringing me to the hide-out." Sakura answered.

"They just left?" Tsunade questioned, not believing it. Sakura nodded in response.

"The leader... He only ordered them to bring me there." Sakura said after, seeing their faces.

"Very well... Who is Tobi?" Tsunade questioned. "Why haven't you told us about him before if he is inside the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked, suspicious.

"He is not really part of Akatsuki yet. He is more like a henchman... Or a subordinate." Sakura answered, after a short pause getting more nervous. She didn't like the question about Tobi, if they found out that Tobi was actually Madara, she would be doomed. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her, seeing her hesitate a bit. He looked at Shisui again and noticed his cousin noticed the same, as he looked back.

"You are hesitating." Itachi said, suspicious.

Sakura tried to keep her composure, to not blow her cover. Tsunade gave Itachi a glance and looked back at Sakura for an explanation.

"I'm not hesitating," Sakura answered. "I'm just not sure what he is inside the Akatsuki."

"And you still answered the question as if you knew." Itachi continued with a cold voice.

"Because that's the most logical explanation for what I've seen. The first time I saw him was with Zetsu, another Akatsuki member. He kept listening to him, So I figured he had to be something like that." Sakura explained with a calm voice. Her stomach was making weird flips, because of how nervous she was. She didn't know she could lie this fast and was a bit surprised by her own accomplishment.

"Very well, but don't answer questions if you don't know the facts." Tsunade stated, making Sakura nod once again.

"Where exactly were you being held?" Tsunade continued.

"At a base in hidden grass." Sakura answered. Tsunade closed her eyes in thought.

"You three flew the other way when we ran into you!" Shisui stated.

Sakura hated their watchful eyes. It was like they noticed every single detail and she almost gritted her teeth in annoyance. She looked up at him, trying to look as blank as possible but she couldn't help to show her annoyance in her eyes. Shisui seeing this raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you think? That we went straight to the base, while we were being followed?" Sakura shook her head. "They didn't want to take any chances of the base being found."

"That makes sense." Shisui muttered, but still frowned at her.

"Did you find out anything while being there?" Tsunade questioned.

Sakura shook her head. "No, they didn't tell me any of their plans."

Tsunade looked at her intently, not knowing if the trust her or not. She had always been faithful to the village, but... She couldn't get this nagging feeling away from the back of her mind that more was going on. Of course this girl wasn't the same girl that she knew before. Finally Tsunade nodded.

"Very well." She said with a sigh. "Shizune, take Sakura outside and wait there!"

Shizune nodded and took Sakura outside.

"What do you all think?" Tsunade asked everyone, once they both left the room.

"I'm not sure." Kakashi answered. "It looks like she's telling the truth."

Shisui and Itachi nodded in agreement. "There were two times she hesitated. I believe one of them to be a lie." Itachi replied.

"Which question?" Tsunade asked.

"When Kakashi asked what happened to Sasori and Deidara." Itachi answered, Shisui nodded.

"Hmm, why would she lie about them?" Tsunade asked in thought.

"She probably didn't know what happened to them?" Kakashi asked worried.

"Could be but she should have told us that." Tsunade sighed.

"Although the rest sounded truthful, I do not trust her." Itachi answered.

"Ah. Same for me." Tsunade nodded agreeing.

"I have a feeling she is hiding something. I can't seem to figure out what it is." Kakashi said.

"I got the same feeling." Ibiki said. "She took too long to answer some questions."

Everyone nodded and stayed quiet for a bit, lost in their own thoughts.

"What are we going to do? She gave us information about the Akatsuki before and still seems to be loyal to Konoha." Tsunade stated with her brows furrowed in thought.

"We could keep monitoring her." Itachi answered. "We know she is hiding something, we need to figure out what."

"Yes, maybe we can find out what she's up to." Tsunade said with a nod. "Itachi I want you, Shisui and Kakashi to keep an eye on her. Follow her every move." She continued, making the three nod at her order.

"Shizune." Tsunade yelled. Shizune stepped inside, followed by Sakura.

"Kakashi, untie her." Tsunade ordered, making Sakura look up in surprise.

Kakashi did as he was told and got rid of the chakra binds. Once free, she rubbed her wrists.

"Sakura, you are welcomed back. However, we will keep a close eye on you. You are not allowed outside of the village for the time being. We notice any suspicious acts, we will bring you in for interrogation."

Sakura nodded, while swallowing hard, "Thank you." She whispered with a small bow.

"Now go home and heal yourself, you look awful." Tsunade said, waving her hand dismissively.

Sakura quickly left the Hokage's office and sighed when she got outside, the tension falling off her shoulders. She slowly walked towards her home, hissing in pain every now and then. She really needed to heal herself and restore her chakra before doing anything else. She wasn't sure if they had truly fallen for her lies. Since they would be watching her, she assumed they didn't completely trust her, which only made things harder.

Coming home, she sat down on her sofa. Slowly she gathered the last of her chakra and healed the worst wounds. The little wounds, she could do after her chakra had been restored. physically and mentally exhausted, she walked towards her room and dropped down on her bed. She wanted to get rid of her bloodied clothes and take a hot shower first but she was to tired to even move. In less then a minute her eyelids dropped and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up the next morning and blinked her eyes, wondering where she was but then the memories flooded back and she closed her eyes again, wanting nothing more but sleep her troubles away. All the questions had been nerve wrecking and it had been hard to control her emotions, when all she wanted to do was stomp and cry at that moment. Now that most of it was over, she just felt angry. Angry at the guys for not protecting her against Madara, but she knew it was selfish, still at this moment she didn't care.<p>

Finally getting out of bed, she noticed she still wore the dirty ninja attire. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. She took a much needed shower and went to the kitchen after. She checked her cabinets for anything edible. She noticed some bread, which was probably a week old, but she didn't care. She grabbed it and started to eat. It didn't matter that it was dry. She couldn't remember when she last ate something, had it been two days, maybe three? She sighed in relief at filling her stomach when A loud bang made her look up. She stood up in surprise when another loud bang was heard. She wondered what was going on. Did they already found out about her intentions? That  
>couldn't be it, right? She just stood there motionless, with wide eyes, waiting for what would come.<p>

Another loud bang but this time a voice followed.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, as he banged the door again.

Sakura hearing him, gave a sigh in relief and walked to the door. He was about to bang it again when she opened the door and instead he fell inside. He quickly regained control before he could hit the floor.

"Naruto! What do you think you are doing?!" You want to break my door?" Sakura stated, annoyed.

"Baa-Chan said that you were back and I had to find you." Naruto said, giving her a concerned look.

Sakura sighed and closed the door behind him. "You could have just rang the doorbell!" She walked back to the kitchen, followed by Naruto.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto started but didn't continue, looking at her with sad eyes.

Sakura, who was about to sit down, noticed this and stood straight again.

"Naruto... I'm... " Sakura looked at him, not sure what she wanted to say,

"What you said to me... Did you..." Naruto started.

"No!...I had to." Sakura cut him off.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Naruto asked, looking at her with hurt in his eyes.

"I had to. I... Never meant anything... Everything I said there... I didn't mean it." Sakura whispered, unable to control her emotions any longer. "I needed to know... If they could help."

"Because of the locks, right?" Naruto asked quietly. "That's why you did it."

Sakura nodded quietly and a tear escaped from her eyes. She couldn't control it any longer, too much had happened over the past few weeks and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I never meant to hurt you." Sakura started, letting her tears go free. "Or Konoha... But I... I had to do something... I had to keep my act up and... It was so hard... So hard to speak... Those words... I never... I just wanted to undo... The locks." Sakura finally broke down. She sat down and let her tears run freely.

Naruto walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's fine, Sakura-chan. I forgive you. I promise we will find out what's going on!" Naruto said, trying to calm her.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered, answering the hug.

"Everything will be fine." Naruto whispered, pulling away from the hug and looked at her with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura said with a soft smile. That's all she wanted to hear right now. That everything would be fine and it would all work out. However, thinking about what she needed to do, made her sad again. She knew it wouldn't be easy to hurt her best friend but did she have a choice? It was getting him or be stuck in this place forever.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, seeing her sad face.

"Yes... Yes, I'm fine." Sakura answered with a small laugh. "I'm happy we are okay."

"Of course! You're Sakura-chan! I can't be angry at you!" Naruto said with a grin, making Sakura smile.

How she hated herself at this moment was beyond words.

"Let's train!" Naruto suddenly said, making Sakura look in surprise.

"Come on! It will be fun!" He cheered, as he turned around to walk away.

Sakura started at his back and kept reminding herself it was only a genjutsu. Somehow, she needed to get Naruto but with people watching her, she didn't know how. She stood up and followed Naruto outside, walking after him.

"Neh, Sakura-chan." Naruto started, making Sakura look at him.

"They didn't do anything to you, right?" Naruto asked, worried.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing to be worried about." She answered, as they slowly walked towards the training grounds.

She could feel them watching and she began to become nervous.

"Isn't Sasuke coming to train?" Sakura asked.

"I actually wanted to fight you. I'm really curious about what you can do now. They all say you became stronger, I want to see it." Naruto said enthusiastically, making Sakura look at him in surprise.

"You want to fight me?" She asked unbelievable and Naruto nodded.

This would have been the perfect chance to get Naruto, if they hadn't been breathing down her neck. She would need to get rid of them, somehow. She wasn't sure who was watching her  
>but she hoped, she could trick them. A plan started to form in her head and she smiled.<p>

"I need to go to the ladies room, real quick." Sakura started. "I'll see you at the training grounds?"

Naruto nodded and Sakura walked towards a small restaurant. She went towards the toilets and walked inside. Once inside a stall, she made a Kage-bunshin and waited till she disappeared. She waited for another five minutes and walked out. She knew that if this failed, they would question her but there was no other way. She left quickly towards the training grounds, as soon as she noticed the coast was clear. Arriving, she noticed Naruto sitting on the ground and she sped up to him.

"Great, let's begin." Naruto cheered, as he stood up.

"Let's train somewhere else." Sakura stated, making Naruto from in confusion.

"Why?" He asked.

"I know this awesome place where we won't get bothered." Sakura answered with a grin, trying to act natural.

"Awesome, show it to me." Naruto grinned back.

Sakura ran into the near forest, away from the training grounds. Sakura had a hard time keeping her composure. He trusted her and just followed her without asking questions and here she was betraying that trust. She felt sickened by her own actions. They kept running until they arrived near the fence of the Forest of Death.

"Neh, Sakura-chan. Isn't that the Forest of Death?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded. "Don't worry, we won't go inside. This is the place though." She answered.

"Well there is enough space. Let's start." Naruto said with a grin. "I won't go easy on you, Sakura-chan." he said, as he went into a fighting stance.

"I don't expect you to." She answered, mimicking his movement.

Naruto immediately attacked, forming his favorite seals, making ten Kage-bunshin's. Sakura smirked, knowing he would do that. She formed two of her own and let them attack.

She was planning to use the same medical jutsu on him that she used on Shisui. It would be the easiest way without him being able to do anything. Now, she just needed to control her emotions, else she wouldn't be able to do anything at all. Again, she reminded herself it was only a genjutsu, over and over. It was the only thing that worked to control it.

Sakura seeing an opening, started to run towards the fight. One of her Kage-bunshin's was already gone but Naruto also lost four of them. She jumped and slammed the ground, crumbling it beneath their feet, successfully destroying the Kage-bunshin's, including her own.

"That trick won't work, Naruto!" She smirked at his gaping face.

"Wow Sakura-chan, they weren't joking." He stated, his eyes wide. "You could be just as strong as Tsunade-Baa-Chan." He said, now with a wide grin.

Sakura, thinking it took too long, attacked Naruto head on. Naruto, now knowing not to block any attacks, jumped out of the way. He immediately attacked from the side but Sakura noticed and slammed her fist into the ground again. Rocks flew up as the ground shattered beneath her fist. Naruto not expecting this, fell and a few rocks landed on him. He quickly made a substitution before another rock could hit him. Sakura, who had lost him, looked around but noticed too late that he was attacking from behind. She wasn't fast enough and he was able to kick her to the side. Knowing this was the only chance she got, quickly recovered and gathered medical chakra into her hands. She was about to hit him but he was able to jump out of the way. He quickly backed up, creating some distance.

"That was close, Sakura-chan." He laughed.

She didn't answer and attacked again, becoming frustrated. Naruto frowned at her and jumped out of the way again.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked a bit worried.

He noticed her coming at him again and he made two Kage-bunshin's to keep her preoccupied.

"Sakura-Chan, are you okay?" He asked worried. "You're acting weird. You know it's only a spar, right?"

"I'm fine, Naruto." She answered, taking a deep breath. "Just enjoying the spar." She said, as she took out his last Kage-bunshin.

She attacked again, head on but moved to the left at the last moment. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on but he noticed her attacks became more and more serious. He defended himself, as soon as she tried to hit him, by grabbing her wrist.

"What is going..." He couldn't finish his line, as Sakura hit him with her knee inside his stomach.

He doubled over in pain, noticing how much force she used. This wasn't just a spar for her, he noted and looked up at her. Before he could say anything, she hit him with her medical jutsu and he slumped down, unable to move. He looked at her, when she stood above him. He wanted to laugh, because she had won. When she didn't heal him, he became confused. He could see guilt and sadness reflect in her eyes, which only confused him more. She grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder, her strength helping her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and dashed off towards the west gate.

She knew security was less tight than the main gate. Naruto didn't understand what exactly was going on. Why did she look guilty, what was she doing to him? Sakura ran as fast as she could. She wished Deidara was here, as it would have made things easier. Even though she hated his guts, his stupid clay bird would have been useful now. Looking up ahead, she noticed the west gate coming into view but she also noticed someone standing in her path. She cursed when she noticed Kakashi and stopped in her tracks.

"Sakura." Kakashi said.

She could hear disappointment inside his voice and a lump appeared in her throat. She took a deep breath, steadying her emotions. When had they noticed they had been following a Kage-bunshin?

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe that after such a long time, I'm done with a chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this. It was kind of hard to write not because I didn't have inspiration but because <strong>**it's really hard to imagine how Sakura would act if she would be in this situation. Would she be able to hurt her friends if she absolutely had too? I think in the end, just like any ****human would do anything to survive, even if it meant hurting her own friends.**

**Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you guys will review and let me know what you think. **

**Sincerely,**  
><strong>Uchiha-Lady<strong>


End file.
